I Keep Looking For Something More
by ArabianNights18
Summary: At the battle of Pelennor Fields, Legolas bumps into someone from his past. But this new arrival sets into a spiral of events that throws the Elven prince into an adventure no one expected, particularly himself. LegolasXOC...movie & book verse. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I had a request for more Legolas stories, so here is one I'm currently working on. As with most of my stories, I have terrible writers block, so at some point the chapters may stop coming for a while. I apologize ahead of time, but this one is a good 43 pages single spaced in Word right now, so it should be a while before we get to that point. Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"Forty-seven, forty-eight…" Legolas spun around, stabbing Orc after Orc. He smiled as he heard Gimli doing the same several paces to his left. He turned abruptly, hearing a blade falling downward toward his head. He blocked it neatly with both daggers, but stopped short, staring at the figure before him.

"Tinwe?"

"Legolas?"

* * *

~2000 years ago~

"Icaria! Where are you?!"

A hand reached up and covered Tinwe's mouth.

"_Sedho_!" said another small Elvin girl, pulling Tinwe down behind a group of bushes.

"What are you doing?" Tinwe asked quietly as Icaria released her.

"Shh. Follow me."

She led Tinwe through the bushes on her stomach, careful not to make a leaf rustle. The girls stopped beside a small briar patch.

"Isn't he **gorgeous**?!?!" Icaria asked with a sigh, looking over a small boulder in front of them. Curious, Tinwe looked over the boulder too. She gasped, eyes flashing toward Icaria, who was giggling softly as she watched the scene in front of her.

About thirty paces in front of the girls was a still pool, and in the pool was a tall, thin, blonde male elf. He stood up to his waist in water, with his smooth, bare skin shimmering with water.

"Icaria! Are you crazy?! That's the Prince!!!"

"I know! Isn't he dreamy?" she asked, watching him do a few laps around the pool.

"But he's the **Prince**!!! Can't your fantasy be someone who we** won't **get in trouble for stalking?"

"If you don't like it, go home. I'm staying." She kept giggling as she watched the blonde prince.

"Icaria," Tinwe said, taking her arm and pulling her away. Icaria faced Tinwe, who now had her back to the pool. "Do you know the kind of trouble, you'll get in if you get caught?"

"Yes," Icaria said faintly, before turning and scurrying away. Puzzled, Tinwe turned and found herself face to face with the dripping wet prince.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, humor in his voice. Tinwe's eyes got wide, and she blushed scarlet.

"N-n-no. Sorry," she said quickly, before turning and fleeing into the forest towards home. She didn't stop running until she heard Icaria call her from a tightly knit ash grove.

"Icaria, you are so **mean**!" Tinwe said angrily, entering the ash grove to find her friend laughing hysterically.

"Oh my gosh, your look was great!"

"Fine. Laugh. I am going home. Mother said there was something important she wanted me home for." With that, Tinwe stalked away, Icaria trailing, still laughing.

* * *

~Legolas pov~

As he did laps, Legolas heard giggling and whispers from nearby. Listening closely, he found they were coming from a rock about thirty paces from the pool. He quietly got out of the water, creeping silently towards the rock. As he approached, he saw two young girls sitting behind the rock. As she caught sight of him, the one facing him bolted. The other looked around, immediately turning a deep red, her emerald eyes growing wide as she saw him looking at her.

"Can I help you?" he asked pleasantly, unable to keep the humor from his voice.

"N-n-no," the elf-girl stuttered. "Sorry." As soon as she said this, she bolted in the direction of the wood elf city. Smiling, he walked along the edge of the pool towards his tan stallion.

"Interesting day, don't you think Rofaroth?" he asked, pulling his tunic on before leaping onto his horse. The stallion whinnied softly in agreement, and Legolas laughed lightly. It was good to be home.

* * *

~Tinwe pov~

"Hurry Tinwe."

Tinwe straightened her violet dress, quickening her footsteps to catch up with her mother, who was walking ahead of her with Tinwe's father, and two brothers. Her father was meeting with some very important people at a dinner meeting, and the whole family was going.

She kept her eyes downward as her family entered the dining hall and her father greeted the other elves. As dinner began, she sat beside her mother and elder brother Glorothond. She glanced up occasionally at those around her, and recognized the head of the King's army, several other important members of the King's advisors, and the King himself. She was just wondering what her father, a blacksmith, was doing with such high-ranking officials, when she noticed someone enter the hallway from the door behind the king.

"Sorry I am late, Father."

She let her eyes fall again quickly. Legolas was standing beside his father's chair, and she didn't want him to notice her.

"Ah Legolas, I want you to meet the blacksmith who will be making you your knives. This is Rissa. He is eager to begin as soon as you are ready."

"It is an honor to meet you, Prince Legolas," Rissa said bowing his head. "This is my wife, Isawen, our son Angsul, I believe you already know our oldest son Glorothond…"

Glorothond stood up next to Tinwe and walked over to greet Legolas. She hadn't known they were friends.

"And this is my daughter, Tinwe," her father finished, indicating her sitting quietly with her hands folded on her lap.

"We've met," Legolas said kindly, smiling at Tinwe. She returned it nervously as she glanced up at him. Tinwe's father looked at her inquisitively, but let it go. He continued his conversation with the royal family, discussing his ideas for designing Legolas's knives. Tinwe kept her head down, eating slowly as her family engaged in conversation.

As dinner ended, her family stood up to take their leave. Tinwe's eyelids were beginning to droop. She stifled a yawn as she shuffled after her mother. Her mother curtsied to King Thranduil, and bid him goodnight. Tinwe followed her lead, and curtsied.

"Thank you, your majesty, for dinner."

"You are welcome, Tinwe. It was a pleasure to meet you." She smiled up at him, and caught sight of Legolas watching her over his fathers shoulder. Tinwe blushed scarlet again, and hurried away after her mother.

* * *

~End Flashback~

"What are you doing here?" Legolas asked, letting his knives fall to his sides.

"Long story. Talk later," Tinwe said, slicing the head off an Orc running by. Legolas turned and took out another two behind him.

"Legolas!" Legolas turned as Aragorn called him, and saw an oliphaunt charging towards him. Legolas skillfully jumped on its tusk, and proceeded to climb up the animal, until he was able to cut loose the large saddle, spilling those inside down into the oncoming wave of ghost soldiers. He pulled three arrows from his quiver and shot them simultaneously into the back of the oliphaunt's skull. As the creature fell forward, dead, Legolas slid down the trunk, landing smoothly on the ground. He noticed Gimli giving him a nasty look.

"That still only counts as one!" Legolas smiled at the Dwarf.

"Not bad, but check this out."

Legolas turned just as Tinwe gave a high-pitched whistle. He watched as a coal black mare ran up to her, and Tinwe gracefully hoisted herself into the saddle. Transfixed, Legolas watched as she stood up in the saddle, and her horse ran toward one of the oliphaunts still standing. As he watched, she grabbed a spear stuck in the ground nearby. She jumped from the saddle, doing a flip over the metal spikes strung between the oliphaunts tusks. As she flew through the air, the oliphaunt opened its mouth, and she threw the spear up into its mouth, piercing the back of the throat, embedding up in the animal's brain. It immediately stumbled and fell, throwing those aboard from its back. Tinwe landed gracefully back in the saddle, turning her horse around and facing Legolas, grinning broadly. He just blinked in surprise.

"Good gracious, that woman is better than you lad!" Gimli said from his elbow. Legolas looked down at him, still in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, lad, final count, 125."

"136," Legolas said smugly.

"8,785." Legolas and Gimli turned to see Tinwe stepping over a dead Orc as she approached. She noticed the look on their faces.

"Oh, were we just doing this fight? I got 113. But I arrived late, so I have an excuse."

"Who are you anyway?" Gimli asked, leaning on his axe.

"Tinwe, at your service master dwarf. Who might you be?"

"Gimli, son of Gloin. You have impressive skills."

"Nearly two thousand years of chasing Orcs I better be," she said, flashing him a dazzling smile.

"So why exactly are you here?" Legolas asked, curious as to where the she-elf had come from. But before he could, the army of ghosts started amassing in front of them, so he turned to see what would happen next.

Legolas watched as Aragorn released the ghost warriors, despite Gimli's insistence to keep them around. They faded away into dust, leaving nothing but the empty, battle-scarred field. Legolas heard soft footsteps behind him, and turned to see Tinwe's black mare approaching her mistress. Aragorn turned too, looking at the elf.

"Who are you?" he asked in surprise, taking a few steps toward her.

"Tinwe of Mirkwood, my lord Aragorn. It is a shame we have not met before now. I have been many times to Rivendell, and have heard much about you."

"Well, your assistance is appreciated, Tinwe."

"No problem at all, my lord. I was in the neighborhood."

Aragorn began talking with Gandalf, and Tinwe whispered in her horse's ear. The mare whinnied softly, and trotted away. Tinwe herself began making her way towards Osgiliath and the river Anduin. Gimli had joined Pippin as he walked through the piles of the dead and dying. Legolas decided to follow Tinwe.

"So what is an Elven prince doing fighting alongside a dwarf and a man?"

Tinwe didn't turn around, but kept going, slowing down slightly for Legolas to catch up to her. He fell in step beside her.

"I joined the Fellowship that left Rivendell to accompany the Ringbearer as a representative of the elves," Legolas said matter-of-factly. "How did you end up here?"

"I have been tracking a group of Orcs. I was out east when I heard about the renewed threat from Mordor. I was hidden among those who answered the call of the dark lord. On the way back, I was ambushed by a party of Orcs. They stole something of value to me, so I have been tracking them ever since."

"Did you find what they stole?"

"Not yet. It's only a matter of time."

The two elves were now in the ruined city of Osgiliath. Tinwe looked around sadly, before continuing.

"I know the devil that stole it is in here. Dead or alive, well, that remains to be seen I suppose."

"You have changed quite a bit since I last saw you," Legolas commented offhandedly. Tinwe smiled.

"Not the blushing maid I was two thousand years ago, hmm?" she said laughing. "Again, I apologize for that. I swear it was all Icaria's fault."

"I am to assume that was the other elfling with you?"

"Yes, she was my best friend, and the worst troublemaker you've ever seen. She'd often get me into situations like that."

"Oh really?" Legolas said humorously. "You often stalk innocent elves in your free time?"

"It honestly was no fault of mine," Tinwe said, ducking beneath a fallen stone arch. "And I have long since grown out of the habit of stalking elves in my free time. However, I cannot say the same for Icaria. Last I knew, she was up to the same old mischief."

Legolas smiled, listening to the elleth's story. She was far different from the little girl he had stumbled upon centuries ago. But as he followed her through a building, he heard a soft scrapping noise over her talking. Looking up, he saw an Orc launch itself from an upper floor at the elleth. He grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the way. But he was not fast enough to avoid injury himself. The Orcs blade sliced through the soft flesh in the small of his back. Tinwe quickly recovered from her surprise, and slit the Orc's throat. It fell to the ground, dead.

"Filthy brute," she said, kicking it over. "About time I found you." She leaned down and pulled something Legolas couldn't see from the Orc's hand. She stood up, slipping the item into her tunic. She turned to see Legolas flinching as he stood up straight.

"_A_!" she said, stepping over the dead Orc and looking at Legolas's back. "This is my fault. Here," she said, whistling. Her black mare Alagos galloped up to her through the ruins, stopping in front of her mistress. Tinwe slipped her thin hand into one of the saddlebags, and drew out a strip of clean white linen.

"This should help until you get back to Minas Tirith. Come on," she said, mounting Alagos and holding out her hand. "This will be faster."

Legolas hesitated for a moment, but took Tinwe's hand, leaping onto the mare behind her. The mare immediately took off at a gallop, navigating through the maze of dead that had once been Pelennor Fields. As the elves past, several men looked up with haunted, tired looks. Tinwe ignored them, her eyes focused on the White City. She sped through what remained of the gates, and rode through the tattered streets until they reached the citadel.

"Come come, you need that wound cleaned," Tinwe said, pushing him forward as they entered the citadel. Legolas was surprised by the strength behind her words. They found an empty room off one of the halls, and Tinwe forced him onto the couch.

"Take off your tunic. I'll be right back." She exited the room swiftly, her light brown hair whipping around the corner after her. Legolas watched her go, still adjusting to the new Tinwe. After a while, he removed his quiver, and carefully took off his multiple tunics. He flinched as the fabric rubbed against the cut. He took a deep breath as he threw the tunics on a spare chair, and sat bare-chested on the couch, looking out over the city.

"Here, cut this up and put it in the bowl while I clean your cut." He turned to see Tinwe standing next to him, holding out a pouch filled with a leafy green plant. He took it, looking it over carefully before pulling out his knife and doing as she instructed.

"What is this?" he asked, cutting up the plant as she sat beside him on the couch.

"Alfirin. It will help with healing." He nodded, looking at the plant curiously. He had never heard of it before.

As he sat chopping up the plant, he was not prepared for the gentle touch of Tinwe cleaning his wound. Her soft hands caressed his skin as she rubbed a cloth across the cut. Legolas was barely able to control himself and not shiver at her touch.

As she finished cleaning his wound, Tinwe plucked a hair from her head, and strung it through a needle.

"To be honest," she said suddenly, now speaking in their native elvish, making Legolas look over his shoulder at her. "I am surprised you even remembered me."

"Why is that?" Legolas asked, returning to cutting the alfirin.

"It's been two thousand years. I figured my small part in your life would have been long forgotten."

"You are not so easily forgotten," Legolas said with a half smile. Tinwe smiled too, keeping her eyes on her stitching. "You made quite the impression. And few of our kin have your brown hair. That is not a trait that is easily forgotten when combined with your unusual personality."

Tinwe laughed at this, her voice ringing gently in the quiet room.

"I am just lucky that personality has not resulted in my death as of yet. Though I have had some close escapes."

"Tell me about your adventures. I heard that you spent most of the last two thousand years exploring the far reaches of Middle Earth."

"It is true. I have seen wonders that few have the privilege of witnessing. I have been to the extreme north, farther even than the Rangers venture. There are things up there you would not believe. They have large white bears that swim in the icy waters along the shore. They feast on these strange creatures that resemble dogs, except for they lack legs, and instead have flippers. Further inland, there are herds of thousands of deer three times the size of those we hunt in Mirkwood. Oh, they were magnificent to behold. If I had the talent for painting, I would have sat in the frigid air for hours, just to capture their beauty."

Legolas listened to Tinwe's description, picturing in his head all the things she spoke of. Just listening to her voice made him forget his injury. But the tranquility was soon interrupted.

There was a loud knock on the door, and both elves looked around.

"Enter," Legolas said in common tongue. The door opened, and Gimli walked in, surveying the scene before him with wide eyes.

"What happened to you?" he asked Legolas, glancing at Tinwe as she tied off the end of the stitches, biting off the extra thread, her hair lightly brushing against Legolas as she bent over.

"It's my fault," she said, sitting up and taking the bowl from Legolas. "I wasn't being careful. An Orc was hiding in the ruins of Osgiliath, and it attacked me. Guess he remembered the chunk I took out of him a fortnight ago."

"Hmph, well lad, Aragorn is looking for you. He's going to have a big meeting in the throne room shortly. Best hurry."

"Thank you Gimli," Legolas said, as the dwarf shut the door.

"It won't be much longer," Tinwe said, taking some of the paste that had come from the mixture in the bowl and rubbing it along the gash. Legolas visibly shivered this time.

"Hand me those bandages would you?" Tinwe asked, indicating the pile of cloth on a table beside the couch. Legolas handed them to her, and she began wrapping it around his torso.

As she covered the wound, she would repeatedly wrap her arms around his waist, her soft breath gently tickling his delicate skin. A strange feeling ran down his spine, and all too soon she was done, tucking the end in with the other layers.

"There. Now, I found a spare tunic you can wear until I sew up your old one."

"You really don't have to do that," Legolas said, standing up and facing her. "You've done more than enough already."

"Nonsense, it was my fault. Here," she said handing him the spare tunic. "I will repair your others while you meet with Lord Aragorn. My mother managed to pound a few lady-like skills into my head at least." Tinwe smiled up at him as he pulled the tunic on over his head.

"Thank you Tinwe," Legolas said softly, thinking off nothing else to say. Her smile widened, and she proceeded to turn him around and push him out the door.

"You can thank me later. You don't want to miss the meeting."

Legolas shook his head as he moved down the hall towards the throne room.

* * *

Tinwe flopped down on the couch after Legolas left, releasing a huge sigh. Through the past hour or so, she had been fighting an inner battle. When she'd heard that there was a war between Men and Orcs in the west, she would never have guessed that Prince Legolas would have been among them.

She sat up and picked up the tunics laid out on the chair. Carefully, she cleaned the fabric around the hole, and began sewing it back together.


	3. Chapter 3

Tinwe sat out on a ruined rooftop, looking out over Pelennor Fields. The darkness of Mordor blocked out all light from the stars. She sighed, a gentle wind blowing off the plains, stirring her long hair.

"You seem pensive." Tinwe turned, watching as Legolas sat cross-legged beside her. She had not heard him approach.

"I was just thinking how long it's been since I was home. It has to have been over a century."

"Things haven't changed much," Legolas said, also staring out over the plains. "Your brother Glorothond has taken your father's position as the chief blacksmith."

"Why? What is wrong with my father?" she asked, turning to him in alarm.

"Nothing. He just no longer wished to have the position. I heard he had become concerned about you, for you had not returned home in so long, and was too concerned for your safety to work efficiently any longer."

"As soon as this is over, I will return home. I desperately miss them all."

"Why did you leave in the first place?" Legolas asked, turning his head to look at her. She sighed, taking a moment to answer.

"Mirkwood never felt like home to me. I always had this itch to go elsewhere, do great things with my life. So I sought the perfect place, where I would be at home. But, as of yet, I have not found it."

"Perhaps you just need to realize that home isn't a single place. Home is wherever those who love you are."

Tinwe was silent for a moment, thinking about what he had just said. She shook her head after a while, looking down as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Or perhaps that is exactly my problem. I want to be with those I love, but at the same time long to be independent. Perhaps I am doomed to wander Middle Earth forever, never finding a home."

"I do not think that is your fate," Legolas said softly. "Soon your heart will find what it searches for. We all find it, in the end."

"What is it that your heart seeks?" Tinwe asked, turning to look at him once more. He met her gaze, and the two stared into each other's souls for many long moments, until finally Legolas turned away.

"I used to think my heart only wanted to remain amongst the trees for all eternity. And yet, now I feel a longing for the sea. Lady Galadriel warned me to beware the sea, and I have failed. Now I fear I shall never be content with the forest anymore."

"You need not worry about your desire for the sea. It happens to us all. But I know you have much more to give to this world, before you take the journey into the West."

Together, the elves sat peacefully in silence, for a few moments escaping the darkness and gloom that shadowed Middle Earth.

* * *

"What are you doing up so early?"

Tinwe and Legolas turned to find Gimli standing in a doorway just behind them. Tinwe smiled at the dwarf.

"We were going to go for a morning ride. Care to join us?"

"Well, hmph," Gimli said gruffly, his face screwed up as he tried to decide if he really wanted to or not.

"Come on Gimli. It will not hurt," Legolas said, grinning as his friend stood uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Oh, all right," Gimli said. "I'll meet you out front."

* * *

Tinwe and Legolas were conversing in elvish as Gimli approached, carrying his axe.

"There might be Orcs about," he said gruffly as Tinwe looked at his axe.

"Very true, master dwarf. I think I shall bring my bow as well."

Soon the trio road off thru the gates of Minas Tirith. Gimli was riding behind Legolas on the white stallion Arod, while Tinwe road Alagos. They took a path up into the mountains, talking about this and that. Eventually, the conversation drifted back to Tinwe's travels.

"What else have you seen along your journey?" Legolas asked, riding next to Tinwe as they traveled thru the trees.

"Oh, many things. Out east there are large deserts, sands stretching for miles in all directions. That is where I found the Oliphaunt riders. I had been hiding among them for several years when Mordor's call came. I traveled with them back here. But along the way, I saw different creatures than anything I'd ever seen before. There were strange, horse-like creatures that some nomads rode, which they called 'camels'. They could survive weeks without water. But, for the most part, there was merely sand.

"But by far the most beautiful place I visited was the far south. There are forests there that could put Mirkwood, Fangorn, and Lothlorien all to shame. They grow taller than the mallorn trees, and are filled with more beauty and mystery than all three forests together."

"I find that hard to believe," Gimli said gruffly. Legolas smiled, remembering his reaction to Lady Galadriel. Tinwe glanced at the dwarf, and returned her eyes forward.

"You cannot possibly understand what these forests are like. They are filled with ancient trees that filter the light, creating a green glow beneath. Everywhere there are enormous plants, winding around tree trunks and climbing up towards the sky. They bore fruits of such strange colors and shapes, and so numerous you could not begin to guess their numbers. There are creatures here that are too wonderful for words. Birds of bright blues, yellows, and reds; amphibians of all sizes and colors; reptiles that could change color and blend in with the trees; insects that grew to the size of your fist; small animals that leapt from tree to tree or explored the forest floor in search of food; predators that could hide in plain sight, attacking with such power and grace, none could match it. The sight of such wonders will forever be in my mind."

"Why did you leave if the forest made you so joyful?" Legolas asked, watching the elleth beside him.

"The beauty was incredible, but so was the danger. During the nights, dark creatures prowled the woods. You could sleep in the trees, but even there the danger was great. In the day, the forests are magnificent. They are the same at night, but hold a darker purpose. If only the light had remained constantly, I would have stayed. But alas, it was not so."

Legolas watched her sad face as they rode.

"I would very much like to see this forest of which you speak," he said, turning forward. "And judge its greatest for myself." Tinwe turned to him, smiling.

"Perhaps your road will lead you there in the future. I hope you do see it, for it is a treasure in my mind I shall never forget."

Gimli stayed silent during this whole exchange, watching the elves carefully. He could tell there was more to the two than was on the surface. He sat quietly, thinking to himself, until their road led them back to Minas Tirith.


	4. Chapter 4

"They are cleaning up the dead," Tinwe whispered as the two horses rode out across Pelennor Fields. She dismounted, as did Legolas to her left. She began walking across the field, leading Alagos. She watched as men walked around, picking up the bodies of the fallen, separating them from the rotting bodies of the Orcs. Tinwe walked slowly for many long moments, before she gasped, staring at a knight of Gondor. She dropped Alagos' reins, and ran over to the soldier, kneeling beside him. Tears welled in her eyes as she gently picked up his head and placed it upon her lap. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and new it was Legolas.

"This is Angren. When I came to Gondor ten years ago, he took me in and let me stay with him and his family. He was so kind to me." Tears flowed down her cheeks as she cradled his head in her lap. "I never got to properly thank him for his generosity."

She cried gently, as two men came over and took Angren's body from her. She stood up slowly, watching them take him. She felt strong arms wrap around her, and she turned around, burying her face in Legolas's chest. She sobbed, her thin frame shaking as her grief overtook her. Legolas held her tightly, leaning his cheek against the top of her head, closing his eyes. The two elves stood together for a long time, each deep in their own thoughts. The men around them left them alone, going about their business solemnly.

Eventually, Tinwe stopped crying, but did not pull away from Legolas. She felt safe in his arms, and she could feel her frailness would become ever more pronounced if she let go. But, she knew she would have to face her weakness sooner or later.

* * *

"Are you going to be alright?" Legolas asked softly as they walked through the streets of Minas Tirith. Tinwe nodded slowly, but her head shot up as she heard something hidden among the sounds of construction all around her.

"What is it?" Legolas asked, startled by her sudden change.

"Do you hear that?" Tinwe said softly, standing perfectly still. There it was again.

"Yes. Where is it coming from?"

"Here," Tinwe said, leading the way through the rubble of a collapsed building. She struggled over the stones, Legolas following. As she pushed aside a ruined curtain, she saw a little boy sitting on his knees, sniffing. Tinwe's eyes saddened as she saw that he was sitting beside the unmoving body of a woman, whom she knew instinctively was his mother. She walked over to the boy, just as Legolas pushed aside the curtain, looking in surprise at the scene before him.

"Shh, don't cry," Tinwe said, crouching down beside the boy. He looked up at her, large blue eyes red from crying. He sniffed, watching her.

"Are you an angel?" he asked, whipping his face on his sleeve. She smiled down at him. He could not be more than four years old.

"No, little one. I am an elf. My name is Tinwe. What's yours?" The boy sniffed again.

"Hindil," he said softly.

"Come with me Hindil," Tinwe said, holding out her hand.

"But I can't leave mama," he said, taking a hold of a handful of the dead woman's dress. Tinwe looked at him sympathetically.

"Come, let your mama sleep. I'm sure you are hungry."

The boy nodded, taking Tinwe's hand and following her out towards the street. Legolas held open the curtain as they came out, looking down at the boy.

"Hindil, this is Legolas. Legolas, Hindil."

Hindil looked warily up at Legolas, and gripped Tinwe's hand harder. She picked up the boy, and carried him up over the piles of rubble.

The two elves and the boy walked to the citadel, and Tinwe took him into the kitchen.

"How is that?" she asked, as the Hindil gulped down a warm bowl of soup. He beamed up at her.

"It's yummy," he said, before shoving another spoonful into his mouth. Tinwe grinned, watching him wolf down the food.

"I'm glad. Now you stay here with Brith. I will be back soon."

Tinwe exited the kitchens, and walked out to the courtyard of the White Tree. Legolas was standing on the far end, looking out over the city. She walked up next to him, following his gaze.

"How is the boy doing?"

"He'll be fine. He's got a ravenous appetite." Legolas smirked at this, keeping his gaze forward. As Tinwe looked out across the fields, a single tear fell down her cheek. Legolas put his hand on her cheek and gently turned her head so she was looking at him. He wiped away the tear, looking into her deep green eyes with his brilliant sapphires.

"I know you mourn for the loss of your friend, but there is more than just death in this city. You have proven that. Hindil was a sign for you, to keep you going. Death is sad, but it gives way for new life. Just like a raging wildfire, this war will destroy so much that we love, but life is resilient. New things will grow in the place of the old. Just have faith."

Tinwe smiled up at him through her tears.

"Thank you Legolas. I am thankful that here, at the end of an age, I have you with me. I have been alone for so long, I forget that even in a world of death, there is still hope."

Legolas bent down and kissed her forehead, before walking away, leaving Tinwe to her thoughts.

* * *

"Good morning Gimli. Would you care to join us this morning?"

"No thank you lass. I feel like putting my feet up and eating a nice roast chicken. I wonder if Brith has chicken this early…"

Tinwe laughed as the dwarf walked away, talking to himself.

"He is a funny dwarf," she said lightly, sitting atop Alagos, Legolas facing her on Arod.

"But his heart is in the right place," Legolas said, watching his friend return to the citadel.

"Race you!" Tinwe said, nudging Alagos forward, galloping toward the streets. Legolas laughed, wheeling Arod around, and speeding after her. The elves did not know that Gimli hadn't refused just so he could have chicken. The dwarf had finally figured out what about the elves he had found peculiar. He decided to refuse, because he felt awkward around the two of them, and thought they should have time to themselves. He had realized that they were falling in love.

* * *

"Oh, do you remember Talathon? About eight years ago, he drank an entire three barrels of brew. You have never seen a stranger sight. He was dancing on the tabletops, and must have fallen off five times, laughing all the while." Tinwe chuckled merrily.

"I remember him. He used to be a guard until the dwarf incident correct?"

"Yes. In fact, that situation is some what of an irony to me."

"How so?"

"Gimli's father, Gloin, was one of those captured. He and I did not get along very well at the start, because of the grudge concerning my father imprisoning his father."

"How did you become such good friends then?"

"When you are forced to rely on each other for survival, you tend to come to better terms with one another," Legolas said with a small smile. "Our time spent in Lothlorien also helped. Gimli was mesmerized by Lady Galadriel. He seemed to think better of elves after that."

Tinwe smiled warmly, but it quickly faded as a dark arrow sped past her left ear. Both elves turned quickly to look where the arrow had come from, pulling out their own bows. All of a sudden, a swarm of Orcs materialized out of the trees, running down the slopes towards them. The elves quickly started firing arrows into their midst, but there were too many. One managed to pull Tinwe from the black mare, which quickly bolted back towards the city. She fell to the ground, pulling a dagger from her belt and stabbing the Orc. She rolled over to avoid a blow from another Orc, and stood up, throwing the dagger at an Orc running at her. It lodged itself in the right eye slit, causing the Orc to fall forward, dead.

She pulled out her sword, slashing Orcs left and right. They fell all around her, but more kept coming. She was losing ground, the Orcs pressing closer and closer.

"Tinwe!" She looked up as Legolas slashed an Orc right behind her with his silver knife. He held out his other hand, and she took it. He pulled her onto the back of Arod, and pulled out his bow, firing into the mass of Orcs, clearing a path as Arod bolted back towards the city. The Orcs pursued them, but quickly fell behind, disappearing back into the forest. Legolas slowed Arod to a trot, looking over his shoulder at Tinwe.

"Are you alright?" he asked, voice full of concern. Tinwe nodded, breathing hard.

"I'm glad I followed Gimli's advice and brought my sword," she said heavily. Legolas smiled. "I see you still have the knives my father made for you."

"They have served me well for many years," Legolas said as the city slowly came into view. "Your father was indeed a talented blacksmith."

"He loved working with metal more than anything. He was so fond of it; I think he would have been heartbroken if Glorothond hadn't followed his footsteps. It meant so much that he could share his work with us."

"Did he make your sword?"

"No," Tinwe said. Legolas looked over his shoulder again. "I made it. He told me that the only way to be truly attached to a sword is to make it yourself. It has to be an extension of your arm, a part of you. He instructed me while it was being forged. He was right. I have never felt comfortable without this sword with me."


	5. Chapter 5

When they returned to the citadel, Tinwe went to check on Hindil, while Legolas went to find Aragorn. Tinwe had left the boy with one of the nurses. However, she found him back in the kitchens, talking excitedly with Brith.

"Good morning Hindil. What are you doing in here?"

"Morning," he said, looking up from the pot he had on his lap. He was stirring furiously, and was covered in flour.

"You seem to be having fun."

"Mr. Brith is letting me make a cake. It's gonna have strawburries on it!"

"Mm, that sounds good. Save me a piece when you're done alright?" Hindil nodded, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he returned to stirring. Tinwe smiled down at him. She looked over at Brith, who winked at her, chortling to himself.

* * *

"Aragorn, there is a host of Orcs to the north. We need to hunt them down and stop them from attacking the nearby villages."

"I will assemble a small party for you to take with you. What were you doing to the north anyway?" Aragorn asked the elf curiously.

"Tinwe and I were out riding. Why do you ask?" Legolas replied casually.

"No reason. Find Gimli. I'm sure he'll be happy to assist you. I'll try and get a couple score of men to assist."

"Thank you," Legolas said, bowing to his friend.

As the elf slipped out the door, Aragorn smiled to himself. Gimli was right. There was more going on between Legolas and Tinwe than merely friendship.

* * *

"Aragorn is assembling a small force to go and track the Orcs. Have you seen Gimli at all?"

"No. I haven't seen the hobbits in a while either. Where do you think they are?"

Legolas thought for a moment, then smiled at Tinwe.

"I think I know."

* * *

"This is the life, eh hobbits?"

"Mm, good chicken, strong ale, and the finest longbottom leaf. I could sit here forever," Pippin said, lounging underneath a tree in one of the many gardens of Minas Tirith. Beside him, Gimli sat leaning against the tree trunk, and Merry lay on a stone bench a few feet away.

"Sorry to interrupt your party." The three looked around to see Legolas coming up behind them, Tinwe a few steps behind. "But there is a group of Orcs hiding in the northern forests. Aragorn said you'd relish the opportunity to crack some skulls, Gimli."

"Hmph, you bet I would," the dwarf replied gruffly, standing up. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as Aragorn's men are ready," Tinwe said. "Good morning young hobbits," she looked down at the hobbits, eyes twinkling.

"Good morning, my lady," they said, smiling rather drunkenly. She grinned. Hobbits were such funny folk.

* * *

"Ah, Alagos. I was beginning to think you'd gotten yourself lost."

"How long have you had that horse?" Legolas asked patting Arod's nose as Tinwe stroked Alagos' neck. Tinwe new immediately why he asked.

"Many years. The only reason she ran during the battle was because I told her to. Several years ago, she almost died defending me. I could not live with myself if I got her killed. She has been my best friend through so many adventures. So I have told her to run if ever I am dragged out of the saddle again. She is a good horse, and I do not want her life to be sacrificed for my own."

Legolas nodded his understanding, and mounted the white stallion, where Gimli was already sitting. Tinwe followed suit, mounting Alagos. They looked behind them at the men, armed and ready for battle.

"I will beat you this time elf-boy," Gimli announced gruffly. Tinwe smiled at the dwarf.

"We'll see who wins, son of Gloin. You may beat Legolas, but you'll have a hard time beating me."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Legolas said sarcastically. Tinwe laughed as the company started out of the city.

* * *

The company had managed to hunt down the Orcs in the north. They were spread out, so it was easy to pick them off. None of the men died, though several sustained minor injuries. They returned to the city, just in time for dinner.

"Good. I'm famished," Gimli said, starting immediately for the citadel when he was told. The elves smiled at each other, amused by their friend's behavior.

They returned their horses to the stables, and proceeded to the citadel for a hot meal.

"Lady Tinwe! Lady Tinwe!" The elf looked around as Hindil ran up to her, carrying a tray much too big for him. He beamed up at her.

"I saved you a piece of cake!" he said excitedly, holding out the tray for her. She took it, and placed it on the table, and pulled off the cover, revealing a yellow cake, with pink frosting and fresh strawberries on top. She smiled down at the little boy looking eagerly up at her.

"It looks wonderful Hindil!" Hindil's eyes shown as the elf took a plate and placed the slice of cake on it. She took the proffered fork from the boy before her, and took a small bite of the cake. Her smile broadened as she swallowed, looking down at Hindil.

"That is delicious. You have an amazing gift." The boy beamed back up at her.

"Thank you, my lady. Oh! I need to go help Brith with the salad. See you later!" She smiled as the boy took off, disappearing in the crowd.

"That does look good," Legolas said, looking over her shoulder at the cake.

"Here," she said, picking up a piece of the soft cake with the fork and offering it to Legolas. He ate the cake off the fork while she held it over her shoulder for him. His eyes lit up as he ate, making Tinwe giggle.

"That was delicious. Do you think he'll make another one?"

"I'm sure he would if you asked," Tinwe said laughing. "He seemed so happy this morning in the kitchen. I would hate to be the one to try and drag him away from that room."

The elves sat down together on a bench along the wall, and together they ate the cake, laughing as they fought over the last bite. Neither one remembered that they were in the middle of a war, too focused on enjoying the one another's company. Tinwe could not remember the last time she had had so much fun with one of her own people. All she knew was that she did not want the night to end.

Tinwe yawn as she walked slowly down the hall toward her room. Legolas smiled down at her.

"Tired?"

"A bit. I haven't had a full night's sleep in a while."

"Well tomorrow is the day we march on the Black Gate. You better get some sleep."

"I will. Goodnight Legolas," she said as they stopped in front of her room. She looked up at him, and kissed him on the cheek, before walking into her room and closing the door behind her. Legolas stared at the door, touching his cheek softly. He smiled to himself, before continuing down the hall to his room. That night, both elves slept quietly, lost in their memories.

* * *

Legolas woke up in a good mood, and for a moment could not remember why. Then he remembered the previous night, and how he had enjoyed Tinwe's company. He quickly got ready for the impending battle, and went to find Tinwe. However, after a while, he began to get worried. There was no sign of her. Finally, he gave up, as it was time to meet to march into battle on the Black Gate. He sat in Arod's saddle, lost in his own thoughts. Had Tinwe left on the eve of battle? He knew she never stayed in one place long, had she decided to move on already? Had she gone for a ride and had something bad happen to her?

"Are you all right laddie?" Gimli asked from behind him.

"I'll be fine. I'm just worried about Tinwe. I don't know where she is."

"Do not fret. The lass can handle herself."

"I suppose," Legolas said as the army began out the gates of Minas Tirith.

They rode for an hour in silence, Legolas wondering what had happened to Tinwe. But the silence was broken at the sound of a horse galloping towards them. Legolas turned around, as did most of the army, and to his delight saw Tinwe riding up to them, wearing a dark brown tunic, her braided hair bouncing as she rode. As she rode by Legolas, she winked at him. He smiled as she made her way up to Aragorn, who rode at the head of the army.

"Hold your hormones, laddie," Gimli said, noticing Legolas' significantly improved mood. Legolas would have given him a very nasty look if the dwarf had been able to see it.

"Lord Aragorn. I apologize for my belatedness. Do I have permission to join your company?"

Aragorn nodded, smiling at the elleth. She bowed her head and rode back to where Legolas and Gimli rode, falling into step beside them.

"Where were you lassie?"

"I got up before dawn, and I found myself walking through the infirmary. Matron asked me to fetch some herbs from up in the mountains. She was running low, and wanted some in anticipation for those returning from this impending battle."

"I am glad you are unharmed. I feared the worst when you did not appear this morning," Legolas said, watching her closely.

"Not to worry, I merely lost track of time. But I could not miss such an important battle for the future of Middle Earth."


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry the tenses in the beginning of this chapter are a little off. I couldn't get it quite the way I wanted it. Anyway, this is a shorter chapter, and not much happens, but they will start to pick up again after this. Also, The song in this is not mine, I found it online a while ago and lost the link. I believe it is a song from the Phantom of the Opera that someone took the time to translate. Enjoy!_

* * *

The battle raged ferociously. Men and Orc fell all around. And there, trapped beneath the foot of an enormous troll, was the king of men. Aragorn fought against the creature, but it was futile. He could not move. But as the troll lifted its enormous sword, a great boom echoed across the land. Warriors on either side turn and look as the dark, looming form of Barad-dur begins to crumble, the great eye shifting wildly, and then explodes in a seismic wave. The ground beneath the combatants crumbles, as the Black Gate falls into the dark chasm materializing from deep within the heart of Mordor. Enemy Orcs fell by the hundreds into the pit, many more fleeing the scene in all directions. Two little hobbits threw their arms upward, their joy unmeasured. But they quickly fell quiet as Mount Doom erupted, hot magma bursting skyward. They fell to the ground, tears falling from their eyes. They had won, but at what price?

* * *

"Do not worry young hobbits," Tinwe said softly. She rode with Pippin sitting in front of her. Merry rode with Eomer just in front of them. "Gandalf will find your friends."

Pippin and Merry remained silent, grief too consuming for them to speak. Tinwe understood their pain, and began singing softly.

Nef fuinath min elei,  
gen cenin, gen mathon,  
an nad hen iston ce brona.

Thar-chaered palan ar  
i menath im ven,  
tellich a thaith ce brona.

Tinwe sang softly, her voice carrying across the plains like a warm summer breeze. As she reached the chorus, another voice joined her. Legolas rode just behind her, his voice harmonizing with hers.

Ardhath, nan had ias dorthach,  
gerin estel i 'ûr nîn brona,  
ned lû i annon edrach,  
ar dorthathach mi 'uren  
ar gûr nîn abronatha.

Meleth ven pôl hiri,  
ar brona a chuil bân,  
allú gwanna na erthennin.

Meleth ir melannen  
gen, millú thenin  
renin mi guil nîn bronatham.

Ardhath, nan had ias dorthach,  
gerin estel i 'ûr nîn brona,  
ne lú i annon edrach,  
ar dorthathach min guren  
ar gûr nîn abronatha.

Ce si, ú-'oston nad,  
ar iston guren bronatha.  
Darthatham uireb godref,  
ce beriannen mi 'uren,  
ar gûr nîn abronatha.

As the elves sang, the men marching beside them listened silently. They knew not what their song meant, for few among them had any knowledge of the elvish language. But the sound of the elvish language in such a way put to ease their troubled minds, and gave them joy where they had none. The hobbits listened intently, letting the soft, gentle words flow through their minds.

As they reached Minas Tirith, Tinwe and Legolas ended their song, and the men began to disperse, to bring friends to the infirmary, or to go get cleaned up themselves. As Tinwe helped Pippin from the saddle, he spoke to her softly.

"What was that song you were singing?"

"It was a song of hope," Tinwe said softly, smiling down at the hobbit as she placed him on the ground. "Hope, faith, and love. It is more important than ever to have these things. Soon, we must begin to rebuild what was lost. With luck, things will turn out for the better."

Pippin and Merry watched as she and Legolas walked off towards the stables.

"Gandalf will find Frodo," Merry said fiercely. "You'll see."

* * *

"Mithrandir! What is it you called me for?"

"You have skills healing correct?"

"My skills are fairly decent, yes," Tinwe said. "But I pale in comparison with Lord Elrond. What is it you ask of me?"

"There is a hobbit near death in there," Gandalf said, nodding towards the door to his left.

"Will you tend to him? His wounds are beyond the knowledge of Gondor's healers."

"I shall do what I can," Tinwe said, bowing to the wizard. She entered the chamber, and found a battered looking halfling lying piteously on the bed. She hurried over to him, and bent over his frame, examining his numerous and serious wounds. She turned to the aid behind her, and began instructing her on how to proceed.

* * *

Tinwe spent the next five days tending to the hobbit. She wasted little time eating, and even less sleeping. She was often joined in the chamber by a fourth hobbit, who she discovered was called Samwise Gamgee. He had journeyed with the Ringbearer from the very beginning, and was fiercely loyal to Frodo, whom was the halfling she tended. He ate no more than Tinwe, and barely slept any longer. Tinwe found she had to explain all her treatments to Sam, as he worried constantly about the welfare of his bed-ridden friend. They would talk for hours about his condition. Soon, the two became very good friends.

When Sam was not present, Tinwe was often joined by Legolas. He would bring her meals and sit with her, just watching as she tended to the hobbit. They rarely spoke, but instead sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others presence.

On the afternoon of the fifth day, Tinwe was sitting beside Frodo's bed. Sam was not present at the time, and Tinwe was at that moment wondering where he'd gone. Just as she thought this, Gandalf entered the chamber.

"You look tired," he said as she looked up at him.

"I have been worse," she assured him with a soft smile. His eyes bore into hers as he looked at her, remaining silent for a long time.

"Go sleep," he said finally. "I will watch Frodo."

"Thank you Mithrandir," she said, standing slowly and walking slowly, yet gracefully, towards the door. She walked carefully through the brightly lit hallway, breathing in the sweet air drifting in through the windows.

She entered her room and shut the door quietly. With a sigh, she washed the sweat and dirt and blood from her body, and put on a thin pale blue nightgown. She crossed the room and lay down on her soft bed, falling instantly into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tinwe."

The elleth moaned softly in her sleep as she shifted slightly.

"Tinwe."

"What?" she said softly without opening her eyes.

"I just came to tell you Frodo has woken up, and would like to see you when you're ready," Legolas said softly, his hand on her shoulder as he bent over her.

"Mmm, thank you," she said, still not moving. "I'll be with him as soon as this bed stops being so comfortable."

"I'm afraid you'll never see him then," Legolas said jovially. Tinwe smiled, her eyes remaining resolutely shut.

"Fine. I'll see him once I manage to get my eyes open. It may take a while, but I should succeed before dinnertime."

"I wish you luck with that," Legolas said. Tinwe felt the bed move ever so slightly as he got up of the edge. "I will leave you to it then."

Tinwe heard the door shut with a click, and lay in bed for another half hour or so, listening to the sounds drifting through her window, of man and beast alike.

With a sigh, she eventually opened her eyes, and hoisted herself up off the bed. Not in the mood to do much of anything, she neglected to change out of her nightgown, or put on shoes. She walked silently down the hall toward the bedchamber of the little hobbit she'd tended, thinking about all the things Sam had told her about him.

When she reached the room, she knocked softly. The door creaked open, and Pippin stood in the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Master Took. May I come in?" Pippin smiled and opened the door the rest of the way. Tinwe entered, smiling at the four hobbits occupying the room. Her eyes came to rest on the one sitting upright in the large bed at the room's center.

"It is wonderful to see you awake at last, Frodo Baggins. I have heard much about your adventures these past months."

"And you must be Tinwe of Mirkwood. It is an honor, and thank you for healing me."

"It is the least I could do, for you have saved us all with your bravery. It is I who should be thanking you."

"How is it that you came to be here anyway, my Lady?"

"Well, that is a tale," Tinwe said, sitting in a chair beside the bed. The hobbits listened intently as Tinwe told her story, hanging on her every word.

* * *

There was a knock on the door about an hour or so later. Tinwe had finished telling them of her journey to the White City about twenty minutes ago, and they were now discussing what the happenings would be in the Shire at that time of year.

"Enter," Frodo called. A small woman entered timidly, curtsying as her eyes moved onto Tinwe.

"I'm sorry miss. But your presence is requested in the kitchens." Tinwe looked at her questioningly, but stood up to leave.

"Oi, I'll come too. I'm famished," Pippin said, following the elleth as she left, Merry tagging along as well.

Once they reached the kitchens, they stopped in the doorway. Tinwe, flanked by the two hobbits, looked at the strange scene. On one side sat Hindil, with an evil look on his face. Holding him in the chair was Brith, and the person whom the evil look was directed at was Legolas.

"What is going on here?" Tinwe asked the room at large. At her voice, they all turned, and Hindil made to get up, but was held firmly by Brith.

"This little terror decided to attack Mr. Legolas with a frying pan," Brith said, giving the little boy a stern look.

"What'd you do? Eat his pastries?" Pippin chuckled merrily. Tinwe looked over her shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow. He withered under her gaze. "Sorry, I'll just…get something to eat…" He quickly went and took a loaf of bread, some cheese, and fruit, before hurrying out of the kitchen with Merry hot on his heals.

"So what's this about a frying pan?" Tinwe asked once the hobbits were gone.

"I hadn't seen you in _ages_! I thought somethin' happened to you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't been to see you lately," she said, walking over and crouching down in front of him. "I've been looking after a sick hobbit. But why were you attacking Legolas?" Tinwe asked, tilting her head curiously. Hindil looked evilly at Legolas who stood with his arms folded across his chest several meters away.

"You spend _all_ your time with him. I thought, maybe, he'd locked you in a tower somewhere, like in the stories." Tinwe smiled at the boy.

"Do not worry about me. I can take care of myself. Next time, I will tell you first so you don't have to worry, alright?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now, don't you have some cooking to do?"

Hindil grinned, and hopped out of the chair, hugging Tinwe, and hurrying off towards another part of the kitchen.

"So what exactly happened?" Tinwe asked Legolas as they walked through the gardens a little while later. Legolas smiled, keeping his gaze forward.

"I came into the kitchen looking for Gimli. But upon seeming me, Hindil grabbed the closest thing he could reach, in this case a frying pan, and came after me. I had no idea what had provoked such an attack, but Brith managed to restrain him and get him to sit still in the chair. For my sake, please tell the boy before you go on another extended leave of absence from the kitchens."

"I will do my best," Tinwe said, smiling as she looked at the pale pink flowers blooming to her left. As she looked at them, her eyes went out of focus as she fell into her memories. She remembered these flowers. They grew in the garden of Imladris as well. These flowers had once saved her from a fate worse than death.

* * *

It was many centuries previous. Tinwe had been traveling through Middle Earth, in the regions well known to her people. But on her journey, she'd been forced to battle Orcs and Goblins and other dark creatures. One battle did not end well. She had, at the time, been traveling with a human she'd met in a little town to the north. His name was Ereforn. He had showed her many skills such as hunting, tracking, and navigation. But, when Orcs ambushed them, Ereforn fell as an arrow pierced his throat. It was a horrible death, and Tinwe was sure she would never get over it. She buried her friend, and began walking, with no destination in mind. She managed to stumble upon Rivendell, where she stayed for many years. She was silent and unsocial, speaking only single words at a time.

But one day, whilst walking in the gardens, Tinwe met up with Lady Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond. Arwen had asked her why she was so quiet and why she was so sad. Tinwe had told her of Ereforn and his death, crying as she did. Arwen comforted her. She said that his death was not the end of things. Like a flower that dies in winter, Tinwe's life would eventually escape the frosty chill and bloom again for all to see. The elves had been standing beside a garden of pink flowers, and as she finished, Arwen picked one and handed it to Tinwe. She said that it was time for spring. Her words stayed with Tinwe, and the elleth was able to get past her grief. Those flowers had been able to get her past the first real tragedy of her existence.

* * *

As her thoughts were filled with images of the past, Tinwe didn't notice as Legolas picked one of the pink blossoms. He gently pushed her hair behind her ear, and placed the flower in her hair. Tinwe came out of her trance, and looked up at him.

"These flowers grow all over Middle Earth. It seems fitting for one who has seen it all to wear one."

Tinwe smiled warmly up at him. They were so close; she could see the individual threads making up his silk tunic.

"Legolas!" Both elves looked around as Gimli's voice drifted through the gardens. When he came around the corner, the elves had moved away from each other subconsciously.

"Where've you been? Aragorn was looking for you."

"For?" Legolas asked, looking down at his friend.

"He's organizing a group to go hunt down the Orcs that are scattered across Gondor. He figured you would be willing to lead a company."

Legolas and Tinwe exchanged looks.

"Well I'm not getting left behind on this," Tinwe said matter-of-factly. "When do we ride?"

* * *

The company returned after three days, having cleansed Gondor of Orcs. They had lost only a few men, who had been buried where they fell. A few more had been injured, but only one had sustained a major injury. He now rode in a stretcher carried by two tired-looking soldiers.

"We have removed the Orc's from the kingdom," Legolas said, addressing Aragorn as he approached the company. "Only small bands still wander, but they will soon leave."

"Thank you my friend," Aragorn said, smiling up to the elf upon his horse. "I am sure you are all hungry. Better hurry, or the hobbits will eat everything."

"We will be there shortly."

* * *

Legolas assisted the men carrying the injured soldier to the infirmary. Upon entering he found Tinwe already there, talking with Eowyn as she tended to one of the soldiers. She did not notice Legolas entered, as she was focused on the gash on the man's arm. Legolas noticed the man watching the elleth warily. Many of the men were in slight awe by the elf maid, and did not know how to behave around her. Legolas looked back at the injured man he was assisting, pushing Tinwe from his thoughts. They had often drifted to her as of late. He found himself staring off into space, picturing her in his mind's eye, hearing her voice drifting softly on a breeze. At first he'd associated this to merely relishing the fact that he was with one of his own people, no longer alone among men. But lately, he had become less sure of this.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tinwe, could you tell us another story of your adventures?" Frodo asked as he sat with his kinsmen and the elleth. They were in the gardens, enjoying the evening air.

"What of my adventures would you like to know?" Tinwe asked, turning her head to look at the hobbit.

"I would love to hear of your adventures in the south. I know very little of that land."

"Hmm, well, I suppose the story began right hear in Gondor. I had been moving south for several years, and came upon the White City. I only stayed for a few days, to get supplies for the rest of my journey. I had decided to take a ship along the coast, until I reached a friendly harbor in the south, which, I must admit, is not easy to find…"

The hobbits listened to Tinwe's tale of the southern wild, and what lay there. However, as the moon rose high in the sky, Tinwe stopped her tale.

"I am sorry hobbits, but it is time for sleep. If you'd like, I will continue tomorrow night."

"Okay," they all mumbled in defeat. Pippin yawned widely, making Tinwe smile. "Goodnight, Tinwe."

"Goodnight hobbits," she said, watching them shuffle off. She stood too, walking toward her bedchamber. She lay down on the mattress, looking out at the night sky. The stars had returned, and they cast a white glow on the elf maid as she lie awake, deep in thought about her past, present, and what the future may bring. The war was over, and she knew not what to do with herself. She had traveled far and wide in every direction. What else was there for her to do? She remembered her mother, and how she'd always insisted when Tinwe was home on how she should settle down and have a family. Tinwe had always responded, saying that perhaps the next time she returned. But she never did. She had seen too much to believe she could just suddenly stop traveling. But in her heart, she was growing weary of always leaving. She was ready for a new adventure.

* * *

Tinwe continued telling stories to the hobbits every night. Soon, it was no longer just the hobbits. Men of Gondor and Rohan also came, most of them injured in some way, to listen to the beautiful elf speak. She found a strange delight in retelling her tales. She would act out the exciting parts, sometimes getting the hobbits to assist her. The men listened, hanging on her every word. It was a marvel to them; a woman who traveled the world, and had fought more battles than the most experienced among them.

However, one night, she found she had exhausted her exciting stories about the battles and amazing things she'd seen.

"I am afraid I have no more stories to tell, at least not that you would find interesting."

The men all groaned, several making encouraging comments, telling her to continue. As it turned out, Legolas had joined the group that night, and he smiled, speaking from Tinwe's left.

"Why not tell the story of how we first met. That story still brings a smile to my face."

"I will not embarrass myself by telling that tale," Tinwe said, turning to the elf. The men around her all started breaking out in protests. The fact that the story embarrassed her only made them more eager to hear it.

"Hmph, you tell it to them then," she said, putting her hand up in defeat. "I shall not be the one to tell it."

"Very well," Legolas said, coming forward and sitting cross-legged on the ground beside Tinwe. The men all leaned forward eagerly, waiting for the tale to begin.

"It was about two thousand years ago, and I was on my way home from a visit to Rivendell. I was almost home, but I stopped at my favorite pool for a quick swim. It was very hot, as the summer heat got trapped beneath the thick canopy of the trees. I was enjoying the cool, refreshing water, when I heard voices from nearby. I stopped, listening curiously. I heard it again. Quietly, I crept towards the sound of the voices. As I approached, the voices grew louder, and seemed to be coming from behind a large boulder. Once I reached it, I stood up and looked over it. There sat two little elflings.

"Upon seeing me, the one facing towards the pool fled into the woods behind her. The other looked around, and I asked her 'Can I help you?' Her face turned bright red, and she stuttered no, apologized, and fled after her friend. I watched her go, and returned to my horse, and rode to my father's city. That night, I was to be meeting a skilled blacksmith my father had hired to make a new set of knives for me, my old ones having been lost in an Orc raid several weeks earlier. So when I walked into the dining hall, I was most surprised to see the little elleth whom I had seen only a few hours earlier.

"Though she sat determinedly looking downward, I could not mistake her, for her light brown hair was most unusual among our people. I was introduced to the blacksmith, who was in fact Rissa, the elfling's father. I knew her elder brother, who was only a few years my senior. When her father got around to introducing the elleth as Tinwe, she looked up at me with her deep green eyes, smiling unsurely at me. I returned it, and informed Rissa we had met before. He looked confused, but did not press the matter. Later, as the family was leaving, Rissa's wife, Isawen, said goodnight to my father. Tinwe took her mother's lead, curtsying respectfully and saying thank you to my father. But when she caught sight of me over his shoulder, she turned bright red again, and fled after her mother. Much to my surprise, I found the young elleth again two thousand years later, here at Pelennor Fields."

The men laughed as Legolas told his tale. They found Tinwe's behavior as a child very amusing. As Legolas finished, they looked at Tinwe, who was sitting beside him, arms and legs crossed, shaking her head as she looked at a tree to her left.

"What were you doing spying on the elf, my Lady?" one man called out, his comrades laughing heartily.

"I didn't _know_ I was spying on him!" Tinwe said defensively. "My friend Icaria was the one who dragged me there."

"Yeah sure!"

"Oh, come on."

"Surely someone _else_ has a story they would like to share?" Tinwe said, rather annoyed, looking around, determined to change the subject.

"I once met a dwarf who was traveling to the Lonely Mountain. He had gotten lost on his way around Mirkwood, for he did not want to travel alone through that place. No offense, of course," he said, nodding to the two elves.

"None taken. Please, continue," Legolas said, gesturing for the man to finish.

"Well, he told me a story of his kin, who had mined deep in the mountains, searching for the metal Mithril."

"Who was this dwarf?" Gimli said. Tinwe had not even noticed him sitting there, next to the hobbits.

"Nar was his name."

"Ah, he was a cousin of my father's. What did old Nar say to you?"

The man continued his story about the Dwarf, and soon, it was past midnight. As the story ended, the men dispersed. The hobbits shuffled off together, and Gimli went towards the palace, mumbling about being hungry. The elves walked slowly through the gardens on their way to bed.

"I can't believe you actually told them the story!" Tinwe said incredulously. Legolas smiled, watching the elleth gesture wildly as she ranted about how horrible it was.

"The audience appreciated it."

"What do you expect? They are men. They revel in other people's pain. But really, you made me out to be some sort of stalker."

"Well, you were," Legolas said, grinning.

"That's not the point! Never again will I get respect from these men."

"I doubt that is true. They have seen you in battle, and know how valuable your skills are."

"Ha, as if. Now they see me as a silly little girl. They know now who I was as a child, and so they know there is more to me than just a warrior. So much for my image."

"You are just determined to fault me for revealing that you were not always a hardened warrior. Personally, it is one of the most memorable parts of my younger years."

"Hmph, well fine. Goodnight, _Prince_ Legolas."

She stalked away, nose in the air. But Legolas just smiled, watching her go. He knew she would be perfectly cheerful in the morning. He went to bed, knowing that in the morning, Tinwe would be back to normal.


	9. Chapter 9

After that night, the nightly gathering became a time for everyone to share their stories. Frodo, with the help of Gimli, even retold the story of Bilbo and the dwarves, of their adventures finding the Lonely Mountain, and of the finding of the Ring. This story lasted many nights, and drew in even more audience members than usual.

At one point in the story, Gimli told of how the elves of Mirkwood had imprisoned his father and his companions, excluding Bilbo. At this point, he pointedly mentioned how unjustly King Thranduil had imprisoned them.

"I apologize for that, Gimli my friend," Legolas said. "You must excuse my father, for he was only acting in the best interests of our people. We do not often have visitors, especially dwarves, in our land."

"Wait, your father? You're a _prince_?" one man asked in awe, the others all looked upon Legolas with renewed respect.

"Yes, but that hardly matters right now," he said, trying to deflect the attention he was now receiving.

"You were stalking a _prince_?" another man asked loudly, looking at Tinwe. All eyes shifted to look at her.

"See what you've done now?" she said, elbowing Legolas who sat beside her. "Hurry and continue the story, will you?"

So Gimli and Frodo continued the story. By the time their story was concluded, they had only one night until the coronation. Everyone was growing excited, knowing that soon there would again be a king of men.

"Does anyone have any other story to share?" Tinwe asked, looking around.

"Surely you have at least one more story to tell," Pippin said eagerly. "You've seen so much over the years."

"Well, I suppose I have one more," she said, smiling at the hobbit. "Would you like to hear about the nomads in the east?"

There was a murmur of assent in the crowd, and Tinwe smiled.

"Alright. I'll tell it." She cleared her throat, and began her tale.

"It was upon my last trip into the east. I reached the desert land, and began traveling directly into their center. There was rumored to be group of nomads living there that could help me navigate the harsh land. So I journeyed through the sands. The air was hot and dry. No water for leagues in all directions. Creatures of the strangest sort. There were the smallest lizards, and the largest cats. I was lucky, and saw little of these creatures, for I knew not if they were dangerous.

"I traveled for weeks, growing steadily weaker as my supplies waned. But I was lucky. I managed to find an oasis, and there I found the nomads I had been hunting for.

"As I rode into their camp, they looked at me strangely. Turns out, they had never seen an elf before, or heard of one before. They spoke a language I did not know, and did not speak any language I did know. However, one woman managed to inform me, through hand gestures, that the one who could understand me was lying ill in a tent. She led me to the man, and asked me if I could help. I gestured to her that I was unsure, but I would do what I could. So I went to work.

"The man had been attacked by one of the great cats of the desert, and had been torn to shreds. So I spent many hours stitching up his wounds, while his people watched. He remained unconscious through the whole ordeal, and once I finished, remained that way for another three days. But he did wake, and spoke to me.

"He was the leader of the nomads, and had traveled far and wide, as I had. He thanked me for healing him. I was welcomed into their tribe, and a feast was held in my honor. They thought I was a god of sorts, come to bring them knowledge. I tried to tell them otherwise, but it was no use. I was given many gifts and was asked many questions. They wished to know why I had come to them at that time. I told them I was a traveler and wished to see all the world. I came to ask them to show me their world. They were thrilled, and told me that they would show me everything they could.

"Slowly, I learned their language. Some even learned mine. I made many friends among them. In particular, I found a friend in a young boy of about ten. He was called Wealdul. He turned out to be the son of the chief whom I had saved. He would follow me around, and ask questions about the world, what it was like, and who lived in it. He would sit and listen to my stories for hours, much as you all do. I became very attached to the little boy.

"After a while, he began teaching me of his culture, especially their devotion to raising and training horses. He told me of all the creatures of the desert, of which were deadly and which were harmless. He was very proud of his knowledge. He kept saying how he was to be the future leader of his people, and how he needed to know everything about the world, so he could keep them safe. He desperately wanted to travel like his father did, to see the vastness of the world. I sympathized with him, and so I gave him a map I had been making of all the vast lands I had ventured through. He was thrilled.

"Wealdul was probably the reason I stayed with them for so long. I stayed there for nearly six years, traveling with the tribe, hunting with them, learning how to work as they did. It felt like home more than any other place I'd traveled to. But I still felt restless. I would go out hunting with the men, just to get away. But I always came back, and I credit that to Wealdul. He was a brother to me. In the six years I was there, he grew into a handsome, proud leader of his people. He was able to speak fluently in both Sindarin and Westron. I in turn learned to speak his language fluently. He called it Bethrun, or eastern word in Sindarin. He loved to show off, speaking in different tongues. He was very popular with the girls of his tribe.

"But as he grew older, I grew more restless. I made my decision to leave the day of his 16th birthday. It was then I realized that he was no longer my little curious friend. He was a leader of his tribe, and had more important things to do than talk with me, as he did every day. When I told him of my decision, he tried to convince me to stay. But in my heart, and his too though he wouldn't admit it, he knew it was my time to leave.

"But as I prepared to leave, the entire village turned out, and together, they gave me three gifts. The first was a book, filled with their language, history, and legends. Inside was also a map of their land, so I would be able to find them if I ever chose to return. Second, they gave me one of their horses. They were much like the Rohirrim, and were great masters of horses. I still have the horse they gave me. Alagos has stayed with me since then. And third, they gave me a horse pendent."

As she spoke, she drew out a long silver chain, and upon the end was a brilliantly white horse with deep black eyes.

"It is made of mithril, and is said to have magical properties. Wealdul gave this to me, and told me how it would keep safe whoever wore it. It was the most precious gift they could give me. I thanked him and his people for their generosity, and gave them a small pack with healing herbs in it. I wish I could have given them something more, and someday I shall return their kindness.

"I told Wealdul I would return someday. And I shall. For as I made my way here to the White City, I was ambushed by Orcs. I fought them off, but was shot by an arrow. I fell to the ground, my sword falling from my grasp. The Orc that had shot me came over, and looked down at me, grinning evilly. He told the other Orcs I was soon to die, and to let me suffer. The arrow had hit me square in the heart. He saw the silver chain around my neck, and removed it, taking it with him as he left.

"But I did not die. That mithril horse had deflected the arrow. It had hit me in the heart, but had slid off the charm, piercing my skin a hairsbreadth from being fatal. If you look closely, you can see the dark line the arrowhead made along it. Anyway, I managed to pull the arrow from my chest, and stitch myself back up. As soon as I was well enough, I began tracking down the filthy Orc that stole the necklace. I found him here, at Osgiliath, and took it back. So now, I must return to Wealdul and his people, and thank them, for they saved my life."

Everyone remained silent as Tinwe finished her remarkable story.

"Well, if you all have nothing to say, then I believe it is time for bed. Off you go," Tinwe said good-naturedly. They all stood up, talking about her story, marveling at what she'd said. Tinwe herself said goodnight to her friends, and walked by herself to her room, where she stood on the balcony, looking out over the city. She had made friends here just as she had in the east. But, just like then, she felt a strong desire to move on. She resolved to do so, but first, she would stay for the coronation. She owed it to her friends to do so. With a sigh, she walked to her bed, and lay down, wondering yet again what the future had in store for her.


	10. Chapter 10

_This is a rather cheesy chapter I'll admit. If you don't like it, feel free to complain. I wrote it a while ago and I couldn't figure out how to change it, so it hasn't been edited. I hope that my later chapters will be better._

* * *

"Good morning Tinwe!" Pippin said, racing by as Tinwe opened her door and stepped into the hallway. She had donned a pale purple gown with thin gold embroidery along the sleeves and the hem. It flowed like water as she moved, showing every bit of elven grace.

"Good morning Pippin. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I need to get to the kitchen before Merry eats all the food!" he called over his shoulder, nearly tripping on his own feet as he looked back at her over his shoulder. Tinwe smiled as he rounded the corner and disappeared from view. She followed him slowly, making her way towards the citadel, where the coronation was to take place. She was about halfway there when she turned a corner and nearly ran into Legolas. He caught her by the arm before they collided

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said in surprise. "I was just thinking."

"Quite alright. What were you thinking about, if I may?"

"It doesn't matter," she said quickly. She'd been debating about whether or not to leave tonight, before the celebrations, or to stay and slip away in the morning. She knew she had to leave without anyone noticing, or she would never be able to leave. "How is Aragorn doing?"

"He is doing rather well. But I expected no less from him. You are looking lovely this morning, by the way."

Tinwe smiled, and opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off rather abruptly.

"Tinwe! Im gelir ceni ad lín! _I am happy to see you again_!"

She felt herself lifted off the ground by the waist and spun around. She felt her feet return to the ground, and she looked up at the person behind her.

"Rhaich, Elrohir! _Curses, Elrohir_! When did you get here?"

"Just now," Elrohir's twin brother, Elladan said, looking over his brother's shoulder at Tinwe. "We've missed you, Tinwe!"

Before she could stop them, they bent down and kissed her cheeks simultaneously. She pushed them off.

"You two are hopeless. How'd you know I was here anyway?"

"Mithrandir told us," Elrohir said. "Will you marry me?"

Legolas had been standing to the side, watching the strange exchange curiously. But as Elrohir said this last bit, he started rather violently. Tinwe merely sighed tiredly.

"No, Elrohir, I will not marry you. And before you ask, I won't marry you either Elladan." Elladan closed his mouth.

"Why ever not?" Elladan asked.

"You know perfectly well why not. First, you are like brothers to me. Secondly, I could never choose between the two of you. So would you _please_ stop asking me to marry you every time you see me?"

"We figure you'll get worn down eventually," Elrohir said brightly. "Come on, the coronation is going to start soon."

Tinwe rolled her eyes as the twins started down the hallway. She followed slowly, Legolas walking beside her.

"May I ask what that was all about?"

"Every time I visit Rivendell, Elrohir and Elladan feel the need to ask me to marry one of them. I've been telling them no for centuries, but it never fails. Rather annoying actually," Tinwe said, frowning. Legolas smiled, watching Elrond's twin sons arguing as they walked in front of the wood elves. He had met them several times before, and he knew they were good people. But their closeness to Tinwe had made him, well, jealous. He did not know why this was so pronounced right at that moment. But he felt it nonetheless.

* * *

The coronation went smoothly, and ended with the reunion of Aragorn and Arwen. Tinwe spent the entire thing standing rather uncomfortably next to Elrohir and Elladan, as Legolas, being one of the Fellowship, stood to the front. Afterwards, there was a great mingling of everyone, talking excitedly about one thing or another. By the time the celebrations were supposed to start, Tinwe was thoroughly bored.

By this time, Elrohir was sneaking up on the elleth, intent on asking her to accompany him to the celebration. He did it quietly, because he did not want Elladan to notice. However, when he walked up behind Tinwe and opened his mouth, but did not get the chance to voice his question.

"Enjoying yourself?" Legolas said, appearing suddenly in front of Tinwe.

"Not hardly," she said with a smile. "I do not like being trapped in such a mass of people."

"Nor do I," Legolas agreed. "Perhaps you would care to join me in the citadel instead?"

Tinwe smiled and took Legolas's arm, leaving the unnoticed Elrohir staring after them.

"If you keep your mouth open like that, you'll surely catch a fly," Elladan said, amused as he looked at his brother.

"I don't believe it," he said hoarsely. "I didn't even get a chance to ask her!"

"Now what?" Elladan said, rolling his eyes.

"Tinwe! She went of with Prince Legolas."

"Are you surprised? They are both of Mirkwood, you know."

"But, but…" Elrohir stuttered.

"Just forget it," Elladan said, waving his hand and walking away.

* * *

There was a grand celebration in Minas Tirith that night. All races sat together, eating, drinking, and laughing. In the great hall, a small band played, while dancers moved gracefully across the floor. Many among them were the elves, guests of the King. The mortals among them found their eyes drawn to these creatures, who were graceful and fair like few other things. However, many eyes were drawn to a single couple, floating as they moved through the other couples. They seemed to radiate light, as nothing is quite so beautiful as two elves in love. And whether they understood it or not, Legolas and Tinwe were very much in love.

* * *

"So what are you planning on doing after leaving the city?" Tinwe asked softly. She and Legolas were walking through the gardens once again, having danced far into the night. They had decided to leave, as the men became excessively rowdy, due to their drunkenness. She held Legolas's arm gently, walking slowly beside him as the moonlight illuminated their path.

"Return home I imagine. Gimli wishes to show me the Glittering Caves, but I think I should like to return home first. I do miss it so." He was silent for a while, before continuing. "What are you going to do?"

"I am not sure yet. I may return to Mirkwood, and then continue traveling, or I may simply leave for the East again. Every time I return home, it gets harder to leave. But I know I will leave eventually, for my heart is never at rest there."

Legolas kept his eyes forward, remaining silent for some time.

"I would like you to come back to Mirkwood," he said finally. "At least for a time. But when you do leave," he said, stopping and turning Tinwe so she faced him. "I would like to accompany you, so I can see with my own eyes all the miraculous things you have seen."

Tinwe smiled, looking into his deep blue eyes. The moonlight shown down through the branches of the weeping willow they stood beneath. They stood very close, and in the warm night, a chill went up Tinwe's spine.

"I would like nothing more than that."

The two elves stared into each other's eyes, looking into each other's souls. For the longest time, they remained still, frozen in time. To Tinwe, it seemed like slow motion as Legolas bent towards her. She closed her eyes as his soft lips met hers. A shock went through her at his touch. Never had she felt like this before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Neither wanted to let go. They wanted nothing more than to stay there forever, with nothing but each other and the moonlight. Tinwe's mind raced, thoughts jumbling together incoherently.

However, one thought stood out. He was the prince of her people. She was a mere commoner. What would the king say, seeing his only son like this? She stiffened, second-guessing her actions.

Legolas sensed her hesitation. He pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips to hers more fiercely. She relaxed, letting her mind return to Legolas. She tried to push the thoughts of the king out of her mind. But it stayed there, a silent presence nagging at the back of her mind.

* * *

"I can't find her anywhere," Elladan said, frowning as he stood beside his brother. "She just vanished."

"You do know who else is missing too right?" Elrohir asked, obviously putout. Elladan looked at him curiously.

"Legolas seems to have disappeared too."

Both twins sat down in defeat. Centuries they'd been chasing that girl around. But now, she was no longer theirs to chase.

* * *

There was a quiet giggle behind Tinwe. She and Legolas broke apart, annoyed at whoever had interrupted them. Tinwe looked around, and saw Lady Arwen standing there, arm in arm with King Aragorn.

"Good evening my friends," she said pleasantly. "I just felt I should warn you, you better not let my brothers catch you. They are looking everywhere for you, Tinwe."

"Thank you for the warning, my Lady," Tinwe said, smiling. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said, before turning and disappearing behind a clump of trees. Tinwe turned back to Legolas.

"She is right. I would prefer not to have Elrohir and Elladan find us this way."

"Come on," Legolas said, entwining his fingers with hers, and leading her out of the gardens.

A short while later, they entered Legolas's quarters. Tinwe walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the city, illuminated by the moonlight.

"Even broken, she shines brighter than she has since the last king sat upon the throne," Tinwe said as Legolas came up behind her, put his arm around her waist. "It is truly magnificent to behold."

"Aragorn will bring peace to the world of men at last. It is indeed a great day for Middle Earth." Tinwe nodded, looking out over the city. She leaned her head against Legolas's shoulder, and she felt him rest his cheek on the top of her head. It was not just a great day for Middle Earth; it was for her too. After all, she had fallen in love.


	11. Chapter 11

Legolas awoke early the next morning, sunlight shining onto his face. He opened his eyes slowly, but stayed resolutely still. Gently, he brushed the hair from Tinwe's face as she lay beside him, deep in sleep. She had fallen asleep on his couch the night before, and Legolas did not have the heart to wake her up. She was still in her gown from the night before, which, had it not been elven-made, would have been horribly wrinkled.

Kissing Tinwe's pointed ear gently, he stood up carefully, and proceeded to change into his normal tunic. He sat down, watching the sleeping elleth, content to just listen to her soft breathing. However, he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Good morning," Aragorn said, smiling at the elf as he opened the door. "Elrohir and Elladan are looking for Tinwe. Apparently, she missed her morning ride. They are searching for her everywhere. You haven't seen her have you?"

"She is still asleep," Legolas said, looking over his shoulder at the elleth sleeping gently, her light brown hair spread over the pillow in a shimmering halo. Aragorn glanced at her, before returning his gaze to Legolas.

"Don't let the twins find her here. They are already mad enough about last night."

"I will do what I can," Legolas said, bowing with a smile on his face as Aragorn walked away. He turned towards Tinwe. He did not wish to wake her, but Aragorn was right.

"Tinwe, you seem to have missed your morning ride," he said softly in her ear, his fingers entwined with hers. She moaned softly, shifting slightly, but her eyes remained shut.

"Alagos will survive," she said quietly, eyes still closed. Legolas smiled.

"It was not Alagos who is upset."

Tinwe opened her eyes, and looked up at Legolas.

"Who is upset then?"

"Elrohir and Elladan."

Tinwe groaned, pulling the blanket further up over her, closing her eyes again.

"They should know I don't ride every day. They are just paranoid."

"Aragorn came and suggested that they not find you in here." She groaned, irritated, but sat up.

"They'll get over it. Oh well, since I'm awake, I mine as well get up now." She slid her feet off the bed, and put on her light shoes before standing up.

"I think I need a long bath," she said with a sigh, looking down at herself. "If you see either of the twins, tell them to leave me alone for a change."

Legolas smiled warmly, kissing her forehead.

"I don't think that will go over well. I'll let you tell them."

"Alright, I will," she said, kissing him gently before opening the door to leave. "If they come looking, just tell them you haven't seen me."

* * *

Tinwe sat in her bath for a long time, soaking in the warmth. When she finally got out and dressed in her riding tunic, she felt refreshed and ready to face the twins, who would no doubt be tearing apart the White City looking for her. And, as soon as she exited her room, they ambushed her.

"Tinwe! Where _have_ you been?!" Elladan demanded.

"I was taking a bath," she said, indicating her damp hair. "Why?"

"We've been looking for you all morning!" Elrohir said, hugging the elleth so tight it was hard to breath.

"Could you let go?" she gasped. Elrohir quickly obliged.

"Sorry."

"What is so critical that you need to break my ribs?" she asked, massaging her side.

"We thought you'd left or something! Without even saying goodbye!"

"Oh please. I would never dream of leaving without telling the two of you goodbye. If I did, you'd probably chase after me, so I'd have to put up with you even longer."

"Aw, that hurts," Elladan said, holding his hand over his heart.

"You are such a child, Dan," she said, smiling and walking away from them. She pitied Lord Elrond. How horrible it must have been to raise those two.

* * *

Tinwe walked up behind Legolas, who was sitting on a bench in the gardens, talking with Gimli and the hobbits. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," he replied cheerfully.

"Morning everyone," she said, looking around at the hobbits and Gimli.

"Morning Tinwe," they said together, exchanging looks.

"What did I miss?"

"We were just talking about what we're going to do after we leave," Legolas said, moving over so she could sit beside him. She did, and felt his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her close.

"I think you should all come see the Glittering Caves. It'll be worth it."

"I don't know Gimli. We were kind of hoping to go home right away," Legolas said carefully.

"The Glittering Caves are in Helm's Deep right?" Tinwe asked the dwarf. He nodded. "Well, then we can just stop on the way home," she said, turning to Legolas. "It's not too far out of the way."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "It's been over a hundred years since you've been home."

"A few extra days won't matter," Tinwe said, smiling. "Mirkwood isn't going anywhere."

"Right. Listen to the lassie. It won't take that long."

"Fine. I will accompany you to the Glittering Caves," Legolas said, smiling at the dwarf.

* * *

"Come hobbits, we are almost there!" Gimli called. He was standing on a ridge that looked down on the keep of Helm's Deep. The hobbits were riding their ponies wearily, having gotten used to lounging around again. They had not been prepared for the endless riding Gimli put them through in his eagerness to show his friends the caves. Legolas rode Arod beside Tinwe and Alagos, and he smiled at the dwarf several yards in front of them.

"Gimli, my friend, you are too hard on the hobbits. Let them enjoy their ride, without being hunted."

"The Glittering Caves are not going to move either Gimli. You should know that."

"Hmph," the dwarf said, turning away from Tinwe. "What would you know of caves, elfling?"

"Contrary to your belief, master Dwarf, I have spent many years amongst your kinsmen. I know of caves, mining, and dwarf metallurgy. My father even found some of the techniques useful to his own blacksmithing."

"I did not know your father was a blacksmith," Gimli said, looking up at the elleth as she stopped her horse beside him.

"You never asked," she said, smiling down at the dwarf. "Now come, I am eager to see these caves of yours. Are they really as magnificent as you claim they are?"

"You are in for a real treat, lady elf. This will be something to tell the grandkids, it will."

"Lead the way," she said, ignoring the grandkids crack and the look he gave Legolas pointedly.

The dwarf descended from the hilltop, walking eagerly towards the keep. Tinwe and Legolas followed slowly. Looking back, Tinwe noticed the hobbits had just reached the top of the hill.

"Come hobbits. You shall be able to rest soon."

"I hope that means food. I would like nothing more than a large plate of roast pork and a flask of hearty mead," Pippin said with a sigh. Tinwe smiled.

"Do not worry Peregrin Took, you shall have food soon."

* * *

"This is it," Gimli said, standing in the opening to the caves. The hobbits hurried forward, eager to see the caves Gimli had spoken so highly of. The two elves followed, hand in hand, prepared to see the sight that had so entranced their dwarf friend. As they rounded the corner to the cave entrance, Tinwe gasped, looking around in awe.

"Gimli, my friend, you did not exaggerate," Legolas said, eyes taking in every aspect of the remarkable cave.

The Glittering Caves were named thus for good reason. Everywhere, the rocks shimmered brightly against the torchlight. The silvery stone that made up the walls surrounded them, bathing them in a soft white glow. Gimli smiled smugly at the elves.

"Have you ever seen a more brilliant sight, elflings? No mine or cave can surpass this marvel, eh?"

"This is truly remarkable, master Gimli," Tinwe said. "I have not seen such beauty hidden in the earth before. But I must be honest, the forest will always surpass earth in beauty to my eyes."

"Hmph, well, lady elf, your eyes are fooled. But I know better than to argue with an elf about the forests."

Tinwe smiled at the dwarf, and looked around at the hobbits.

"I do suppose you have convinced the halflings, however," she said. Excitedly, the dwarf turned around and began giving a long-winded speech to the hobbits.


	12. Chapter 12

As the group left the land of Rohan, they met up with Gandalf, Lord Elrond, and some of his house. The twins Elrohir and Elladan were looking particularly putout, watching Tinwe and Legolas sadly. Together the group traveled northward, until they reached the boarder of Mirkwood. Here, Tinwe and Legolas said farewell to their friends, who were to go their own ways.

"Remember, laddie, you must come visit the halls of my kin. Do not forget."

"I shall not, my friend," Legolas said, clasping the dwarf's hand in farewell. He mounted Arod gracefully, and the two elves took off at a gallop towards the trees.

Legolas rode joyfully forward, knowing that they were almost to the home he had not seen in nearly a year. For Tinwe, it was even more exhilarating. For she had not seen her home for over a century, and she missed her family terribly. The elves rode side by side, until they reached the edge of the forest. Here, they stopped, looking up at the trees before them.

"Are you ready to go home?" Legolas asked, turning to look at the elleth beside him. She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling.

"Most definitely. Race you!" She took off into the trees, disappearing quickly in the shadows. Legolas smiled, and raced after her, following her melodious laughter as it drifted through the trees.

* * *

"King Thranduil, I bring important news."

"Yes, well, what is it?" the king said impatiently, looking up from his morning meal.

"Your son, my lord. He has returned. He is only an hour away from the city."

"Legolas! We shall have to have a feast tonight, to honor him!" the king said standing up and ordering servants around.

"Sir, there is one more thing," the messenger said, trying to talk over the noise now filling the hall. "Your son is not alone. He is riding with a young elleth."

The king did not hear the messenger's last statement, too absorbed in his own joyful thoughts.

* * *

"Welcome back, my lord."

Legolas nodded, grinning, to yet another guard. He and Tinwe entered their home, glowing as they were once again surrounded by their own people. When they reached King Thranduil's hall, Tinwe stopped, looking at Legolas. He turned, waiting for her to speak.

"I think you should face your father on your own first. I would like to go see my family right now."

"If that is what you want," Legolas said, pulling her to him. "I will find you later."

"Okay," she said, leaning up and kissing him. "You better."

Legolas smiled as she turned and disappeared down the hallway. Taking a deep breath, he entered the hall.

"Legolas!" He smiled as his father came forward. "So good to see you home at last."

"It is wonderful to be home once again," Legolas said, following his father across the hall.

"Good, good. I have already begun preparations to have a festival tonight. We shall celebrate your great deeds in the war, successfully bringing peace to our lands!"

"Thank you father, but there is something else I wish to speak to you about…"

"Later, my son. Now we must prepare for the celebration!"

Legolas sighed, smiling as he followed his father. In this state, he knew that his father would not hear a word he said. So he decided to wait to tell him of Tinwe until later.

* * *

Tinwe took a deep breath as she stood outside the door of her family home. Slowly, she turned the knob and pushed the door open. She walked inside, and found her mother sitting there, sewing. As the door clicked shut, the older woman looked up.

"By the Valar! Tinwe!"

Isawen stood up quickly, and hurried over, embracing her daughter tightly.

"I have missed you naneth," Tinwe said, standing back and looking into her mothers gray eyes. "I am sorry it has been so long."

"I am just glad you are finally home! Come, your father will be thrilled."

Tinwe followed her mother into an adjoining room. There sat a brown haired elf, pouring over parchment scraps. As the two women entered the room, he looked up, and stood up, knocking his chair over.

"Tinwe," he said softly.

"Mae Govannen, ada," Tinwe said, smiling at her father. She ran towards him, hugging him tightly. "I am sorry I have been away so long. I heard you stopped working, and Glorothond took over for you."

"It is true. But who told you that?" he asked curiously, his emerald eyes looking into the identical orbs of his daughter.

"Never mind that. You need to go see Glorothond, Tinwe. He will be thrilled to see you. Oh, and did you hear? He is married now."

"I had not heard," Tinwe said, surprised. "Whom did he marry?"

"Nahlrie. He was always chasing after her," Isawen said fondly. "Now go! Down to the forges with you!" Tinwe laughed as her mother pushed her enthusiastically towards the door.

"Tired of me already?"

"Nonsense!" the older woman said. "We will see much more of you later. But the king is having a celebration for the prince's return, so you need to go find everyone before you have to get ready for the party! What a day for you to return!"

Tinwe smiled as she walked down towards the forges. Her mother was always so joyful. It made her happy to see her face glowing as she smiled once again.

As she rounded a corner to the forge, she bumped into someone, quite literally.

"Oh! I am sorry!" the other elf said. Tinwe looked up, and her eyes met a pair she had not seen for a very long time.

"Tinwe! Oh my goodness! When'd you get here?!" Icaria said excitedly.

"I just arrived!" Tinwe said, hugging her bouncing friend, grinning broadly. "It is so good to see you again!"

"I know! I missed you! Did you know your brother took over the forge?"

"Yes, that's where I was headed. Where are you going?"

"I am going to find something to wear. I just found out about the party tonight. Can you believe it? The prince is home from the war! Is that exciting?! I hope he didn't get injured at all. That would be horrible. Maybe he'll dance with me. How wonderful that would be!"

"Easy Icaria," Tinwe said, interrupting her friend's ranting. "Why don't you just go get ready? I'll meet up with you later."

"Okay! Oh, I know! We can go to the party together! Won't that be great? Just like old times!"

"Alright Icaria," Tinwe said, laughing. "I need to go find my brother. See you then?"

"Okay! Bye Tinwe!" Tinwe smiled, shaking her head as she continued down to find her brother. Some things never change.

As she entered the forge, she felt a blast of heat hit her face. It was a welcome feeling, and brought back so many memories from her younger days.

"Tinwe! When did you get back?"

Turning, she saw a tall, blonde elf covered in soot coming towards her. Laughing she ran towards him, and jumped into his arms. He swung her around, laughing along with her.

"I just arrived. How've you been Glorothond?"

"Great, just great! See ada told you I took over for him?"

"Well actually…"

"Glorothond! We are in the middle of something here!"

"Sorry, Tinwe, I'll have to talk later. Oh, why don't you go meet Nahlrie? We got married a while ago."

"I heard. Where are you living now?"

"Just up the hall a ways. Fourth left turn, and the second door on the right. Tell her I'll be home in a few hours!"

"Okay! Talk to you later."


	13. Chapter 13

"Nahlrie?"

"Yes?" an elleth with pale blue eyes opened the door, and looked inquisitively at Tinwe.

"Hi, I'm not sure you'd remember me. Tinwe, Glorothond's sister."

"Oh Tinwe! It is so wonderful to see you home. Glorothond talks of you often."

"Good things I hope," Tinwe said, coming into the room and sitting in the couch Nahlrie offered. As she sat down, there was a soft cry from the next room. Nahlrie exited the room, and came back with a small bundle of blankets.

"Do you want to meet your niece?" Nahlrie said, coming over and sitting down beside Tinwe. Tinwe looked at the bundle, and saw the tiny face of her niece.

"She is beautiful," Tinwe said, smiling down at the small baby.

"This is Norui. She's only four months old."

"Aww, what a beautiful name. May I?"

Nahlrie handed Norui to Tinwe, who took her carefully, holding her close to her chest.

"So when did you arrive home?" Nahlrie asked, as Tinwe cooed over her niece.

"Just a little while ago actually."

"Hmm, I heard that Prince Legolas just arrived as well. And he was not alone either."

Tinwe blushed under her sister-in-law's piercing gaze.

"So the rumors were true. It seems you've been gone so long, no one recognized you. They kept saying some strange elleth had returned with the prince."

"I regret having been away for so long. But I have finally returned to see my family again."

"So what is the story with the prince? Did you just run into him on your way home?"

"Well, no," Tinwe said, turning to Nahlrie as she held Norui. "It's a long, complicated story."

"Well, could you shorten it a bit?" Nahlrie said pleasantly. Tinwe smiled.

"I was headed back from the far east, chasing a band of Orcs. They led me to the city of Minas Tirith, where a great battle was being fought between men and Orc. I was just going to assist them, but I rather unexpectedly ran into Prince Legolas, who was also there. He had been traveling with Lord Aragon, and had come to aid the White City as I had. So I explained my situation to him, and he explained his to me. We spent several months in the city, just enjoying each other's company. Neither of us had seen one of our kin for a long while. He seemed to remember me from a rather unfortunate meeting two millennia ago. Anyway, when it was time to leave, we decided to travel together, since neither of us had been home in so long."

Nahlrie sat in silence for a while, after taking her daughter and walking her around during Tinwe's tale.

"I think there is more to your story than you are telling," she said finally, looking at her sister-in-law. "Do not forget, I too am in love."

Tinwe blushed deeper scarlet.

"It is true. I love him dearly. It took me a long while to realize it, for I had not been with my own people for so long, I thought my feelings were merely excitement for being amongst my kin once more. But the night of the coronation, we danced together for hours. He was so graceful and charming. Afterwards, we walked through the gardens, like we always did. But, it was different this time. I don't know, we got to talking about what was to happen when we left, and somehow, we ended up kissing."

Nahlrie beamed at Tinwe.

"Oh, Tinwe, do you know how lucky you are? Prince Legolas is very picky, and you must have done something right to get your feelings reciprocated."

"I know, but I just have a strange feeling. I mean, what will his father say? I am a commoner. He'll want someone better than me for his only son."

"Tinwe," Nahlrie said sternly. "If you and Legolas love each other, than what can his father possibly do? Love is precious, and the king knows that. He will understand." Tinwe sighed, looking at her hands.

"I hope you are right."

"Of course I'm right. Now, why don't I help you prepare for the celebration tonight?"

Tinwe was walking down the hall to her parents' place, where Nahlrie was going to meet her later to help her prepare. But as she walked past a door, she felt a firm grip on her arm, and someone pulling her into the room. She squeaked in surprise, but stopped as she felt lips against her own. Smiling into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck. She broke away a moment later, looking into his blue eyes.

"Have you heard about the party tonight?" he asked, holding her to him tightly.

"That's all anyone is talking about. I tried to talk to Icaria, but she just kept going on and on. I couldn't get a word in edge-wise."

"Hmm, I know the feeling. I tried to talk to my father earlier, but I got the same reaction."

"So he doesn't know yet?" Tinwe said, worried. Legolas smiled and kissed her gently.

"He will know soon enough. Just so long as you go to the celebration."

"I don't think I could escape going if I tried," Tinwe said warmly. She kissed Legolas again, not wanting to let go. However, he broke away far too soon.

"I have to go now. See you tonight?"

"Of course." Legolas smiled, and kissed her lightly, before slipping out into the hallway. Smiling, Tinwe followed him slowly out of the room, and down the hallway towards her parents. She could only imagine everyone's faces when they heard.

"Well, what do you think?" Tinwe asked, twirling around.

"It's Igorgeous/I!" Icaria said, looking at it enviously. "You make my gown look plain."

"I doubt that is possible," Tinwe laughed.

Icaria was dressed in a bright pink and gold gown with mesh sleeves. She was very noticeable in any light. Tinwe, on the other hand, wore an emerald green velvet gown, that made her eyes stand out like gems. It was shoulder-less, with long sleeves that went down to her fingertips. The cuffs, along with the neckline and hem, were embroidered with a delicate silver vine pattern. Her hair was loose and fell to the small of her back like a shimmering waterfall. She wore a silver tiara that resembled waves on the shore. Her silver mithril necklace was around her throat, gleaming in the candlelight. On her feet were a thin pair of light brown shoes, and an anklet of braided leather strung with silver charms.

"Well, no matter. Come on, let's hurry so we can watch everyone else arrive."

Icaria took her friend's hand, and together they ran through the halls, laughing. The party was to be outside, in a special clearing deep in the forest. The friends ran out into the forest giggling madly. At one point, they came across a family making their way slowly towards the festival.

"Excuse me, sir. Madame," Tinwe said, curtsying quickly before passing, still laughing merrily with Icaria. The two eldest elves looked at her, irritated. However, their eldest son watched the elleth pass, very interested in the beautiful girl who had nearly plowed over his mother.

"Here we are," Icaria said, stopping as they reached the clearing. Already there were a number of elves there, talking animatedly to one-another. Some of them Tinwe recognized from centuries previous, but others she did not. But she did not have time to think on it.

"Oh, come on Tinwe! Let's sit here. We will have a good view of the prince from here."

"Icaria, I should tell you," Tinwe began. Icaria turned to her friend, eyes glowing. "Oh, never mind. You'll find out soon enough."

Icaria looked at Tinwe, puzzled. But more elves were arriving, so she soon became distracted.

Soon, the clearing was filled with elves. Tinwe enjoyed talking to many of them, whom she had not seen for many years. It was wonderful to catch up with them, and see how their lives had changed. But, as she was talking with one of her mother's friends, she felt a tug at her sleeve. Looking around, she saw Icaria standing next to her.

"He's coming," she hissed in her ear. Looking up, Tinwe saw the king step into the clearing, closely followed by Legolas. He was wearing a midnight blue tunic and black leggings, making him look very mysterious. Tinwe clapped appreciatively along with everyone else, especially Icaria, who was looking especially gleeful.

"My children," King Thranduil began, as everyone grew quiet. "We are here to celebrate the safe return of my son, Prince Legolas." There was a scattering of applause, and cheers rang through the clearing. "He has just returned from fighting a terrific battle against the forces of Sauron. Thanks to him, we are now free from the threat of the dark lord!"

More cheers went around, as Thranduil stepped aside, so Legolas could make a speech.

"My friends, it is not me who should be honored tonight. I alone did not defeat Mordor. The victory goes to all who fought bravely for Middle Earth. The men of Rohan, of Gondor, many of whom lost their lives defending us. To my friends who journeyed alongside me from Rivendell. Boromir of Gondor, who died valiantly. Aragorn son of Arathorn, our friend and ally who now sits on Gondor's throne. Gimli, son of Gloin, a dwarf who, despite being wronged by us in the past, put aside his resentment and became my good friend. Mithrandir, who died in the Mines of Moria, yet returned to us more wise and powerful than before. To the four halflings, who, despite their size and lack of experience in the world, became the true heroes. First among them, Merridoc Brandybuck, esquire of Rohan. Peregrin Took, knight of Gondor. Samwise Gamgee, a true hero and inspiration to us all. And Frodo Baggins, the Ringbearer, who delivered the One Ring to Mount Doom, and defeated the dark lord."

There was a round of applause. Tinwe smiled, remembering all her friends. She would miss them. However, Legolas was not done.

"And, there is one last hero who should be mention here," he said, stepping off the platform that had been erected for the royal family. "For I am not the only representative of Mirkwood who fought in this epic battle."

"He wouldn't," Tinwe said softly. Icaria gave her a strange look.

"For I did not return home alone. Tonight, as we honor those who fought the forces of Mordor, we should also honor Lady Tinwe, who fought with skills and bravery that I have rarely seen in another." By now, Legolas was standing directly in front of Tinwe, whose eyes were shimmering brightly as she looked into his. "My lady, would you honor me with a dance?"

Tinwe beamed at him, and took his proffered hand. She ignored the dumbfounded look on Icaria's face and let him lead her out to the middle of the clearing. The elves parted to let them through, as a band struck up a soft melody.

"I think you could have broken that a little more gently," Tinwe said, as Legolas twirled her around. More couples were joining them on the dance floor, and they were no longer the center of attention.

"What fun would that be?" Legolas said, humor in his eyes. Tinwe shook her head, smiling. "You look beautiful though," he said softly in her ear. She felt her face flush slightly.

"Thank you, my lord," she said teasingly. "You don't look half bad yourself."

The two elves danced, laughing together as the moon rose high in the sky. Tinwe chose to ignore the many glares she was getting from noble women of the court, who had long sought to marry the prince. She felt special, knowing that Legolas had chosen her out of all the elves seeking his love. She let the world disappear, once again letting nothing exist besides herself and the blonde elf holding her hand, whom had won her heart.

The king watched thoughtfully as his son danced with the brown-haired lady whom he claimed had fought beside him in the War of the Ring. He remembered her face, but could not place it. He had said she was from Mirkwood, but he did not know her. She was a mystery, appearing out of the air and capturing the young Prince's heart. He knew it was only a matter of time until Legolas introduced her to him. However, he noticed many other male elves watching the beautiful lady as she danced, the moonlight shimmering on her gown. She was not without other suitors, that was clear. But what had she done to make his son fall for her? Legolas had rejected all other ladies brought to his attention. Her beauty was not to be questioned, for she stood out like a star against the night sky. But his son cared not for this. Soon, he would know who she was, and why she had such a powerful impact on Mirkwood's son.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry it's been so long folks! I've had this written for a while, but I didn't want to update until I had more written. But I felt bad for you all, after reading your nice reviews, including those with constructive criticism. I know my writing isn't perfect, and is in fact really cliched, but its what I've got. Here's a nice long chapter to tide you all over, since it will be a while before another is posted. I am currently attempting (and failing) to write three research papers in the next month, so fanfiction will have to wait at least that long, probably longer. The good news: next fall I'll be stuck on a boat for four months with limited internet, so I'll probably be doing a lot of writing, to be posted at Christmas time. I'll try to have something else for you all by then! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Come, I would like you to meet my father," Legolas said. The music had paused for a short while, and Legolas and Tinwe were sitting together underneath an old oak tree. Tinwe took his outstretched hand and let him pull her to her feet.

"I don't know, Legolas. What will your father think? I'm not exactly of noble blood."

"It doesn't matter what my father thinks," Legolas said, putting a hand on her cheek lovingly. "All I know is I love you, Tinwe, and nothing will change that."

"I love you too, Legolas," Tinwe whispered softly, closing her eyes and putting her hand over his. Legolas smiled, and together they walked towards the platform where King Thranduil sat, watching his people.

The king stood as they approached, walking off the platform to face his son. Tinwe tightened her grip on Legolas' hand, and she felt him squeeze hers back. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for her meeting with the king.

"Father, I am not sure if you would remember, but this is Tinwe, daughter of the blacksmith Rissa and his wife Isawen. You met her once before, two millennia ago."

The king's piercing eyes looked at Tinwe appraisingly.

"It is an honor, my lord," Tinwe said, curtsying politely. The king inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"The honor should be mine. For it takes someone special to tame my son's wild heart."

Tinwe smiled at the king. But his eyes remained emotionless, not reflecting the smile upon his face. "Now go enjoy the celebration. You have both earned it."

Legolas bowed to his father as Tinwe curtsied. They walked away, fingers entwined.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Legolas asked as Tinwe leaned against his shoulder.

"I think he is still reserving judgment on whether or not he likes me," Tinwe said uneasily. But she smiled reassuringly up at Legolas. "But now it is your turn to meet my father." She laughed, pulling the prince after her as she ran lightly through the crowd, looking for her father. Legolas followed, smiling as the elleth held her skirts up to keep from stepping on them. She was so beautiful, glowing even in her deep earthy colors. Never had an image had such an effect on his heart before. But seeing her, his love, laughing and holding his hand, her hair bouncing as she ran, he knew that he could never love another the way he loved her.

"Ada!" Tinwe said finally, reaching her father. She let go of Legolas, and hugged her father happily. She let go and hugged her mother who was standing beside him. Isawen let go of her daughter and looked up at the elven prince standing before her.

"It is an honor, Prince Legolas. It has been many years indeed."

"Far too long, my Lady," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. He turned to Rissa, and bowed respectfully. "I wish to thank you again, my Lord, for your wonderful craftsmanship. Your skills have saved my life on more than one occasion."

"I think it was more your skills than mine that allowed you to survive, my prince," Rissa said, bowing to the prince. "I merely created the tool for you to do so."

"I was told not long ago," Legolas said, taking Tinwe's hand once again. "That a blade is a part of he, or she, who makes it. I believe that your soul has helped in my many battles since you created those knives for me."

Rissa smiled at the prince, and looked at his daughter warmly.

"I believe that a thanks is in order also for looking after my daughter while she was away. She tends to get into mischief when unsupervised."

"Ada!" Tinwe said, giving him an exasperated look. Legolas smiled down at her.

"Tinwe needs no looking after. She is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"All the same," Isawen said, gray eyes twinkling. "It is reassuring to know that you are looking out for her. Take good care of her, will you?"

"I shall," Legolas said, bowing to Isawen. Just then, the music began anew. "Goodnight, my Lord, my Lady."

He and Tinwe turned around and walked away towards the dance floor, leaving Tinwe's parents smiling as they watched their only daughter walk away with the man who had become half of her soul.

* * *

"Will you join me tomorrow for breakfast?" Legolas asked, walking Tinwe back towards her family home.

"I will if you wish it," Tinwe said, smiling. "Though I might be late, depending on how late Icaria keeps me up tonight." Legolas stopped, smiling down at her as they stood before her door.

"I shall inform the cooking staff to save you something. Goodnight, my love."

He leaned forward, kissing her deeply. Tinwe returned the kiss, wondering if anyone was watching or listening at the keyhole. They broke apart finally.

"Goodnight my lord," Tinwe said, curtsying as he turned to go. He smiled warmly at her, bowing deeply.

"Until tomorrow," he replied, before disappearing down the hallway. Tinwe watched the spot where he disappeared for a long while, before smiling and turning to open the door.

Sure enough, when she opened it, she heard hurried footsteps retreating further into the room, indicating that there had indeed been someone watching at the keyhole. She was not at all surprised to find Icaria sitting on the couch, looking up at her with an annoyed face.

"Can you answer a question for me? It's just been nagging at me for the longest time," the elleth on the couch said. Tinwe sighed and sat down beside her friend, still clothed in her bright pink and gold. "How is it that you failed to mention to me the fact that you…you…you and the prince are _lovers_?"

"I'm sorry Icaria, I did try to tell you," Tinwe said, taking her friends hands. "But I just didn't know _how_ to tell you."

"How hard is it? 'Oh, Icaria, just thought you should know. I am in love with the prince.' See? How hard was that?" Tinwe smiled at her eccentric friend.

"Icaria, you know it isn't that easy."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me," she said, leaning back and pouting, her arms crossed. But she quickly brightened, leaning forward eagerly. "Tell me everything! How'd you meet? Was it romantic? Is he a good kisser?"

Tinwe laughed. "Well, it is a long story…"

* * *

Tinwe told Icaria the whole story, from when she met at the Battle of Pelennor Fields to their arrival in Mirkwood. Icaria would often make strange noises in excitement when Tinwe spoke of something dramatic or, in her opinion, romantic. Towards the end, she was hardly quiet for longer than a few seconds at a time.

"You are sooo lucky Tinwe! Ugh, I wish I had left centuries ago now too! But you still haven't answered my question."

"What was that?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

Tinwe blushed, smiling at her friend.

"The only word to describe it is, amazing." Icaria squealed in delight, clapping her hands gleefully.

"And to think, it's all thanks to me."

"How do you figure?" Tinwe asked incredulously.

"If I hadn't made you spy on him all those years ago, he wouldn't have even recognized you at Pelennor Fields. It would have been totally different."

"Alright, I admit it. Your meddling, troublesome personality is at times beneficial," Tinwe said, laughing. "Now I need to get to bed. Legolas is expecting me for breakfast."

* * *

Legolas strode down the halls towards his private chambers, humming quietly to himself. However, he was stopped rather abruptly as his father stepped out of a room in front of him.

"Legolas, I have been looking for you. Please, come with me."

Puzzled, Legolas followed his father towards the library, shutting the door behind him once they were both inside.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Legolas asked, standing in front of a desk his father now sat at. Sighing, the king crossed his fingers and looked up at his only son.

"It is about Tinwe."

Legolas immediately stiffened. He could tell he was not going to like whatever his father said.

"What about her?" he asked defensively.

"I know who she is, Legolas. I have heard of her travels, how she never remains in one place for long. She is a wild spirit. I do not think you should get your heart set on her. She will leave you."

"How can you say that?" Legolas said, anger rising. "You do not know her. Yes, she is free and needs to travel. But if she leaves, I will follow her. I love her, more than I have ever loved anything before. I will not simply let go just because you have concerns."

"I know how you feel, but I just don't want you to get your heart broken. Leaving is her whole being. Make no mistake, she will do so. It is who she is."

"When she does, I will follow," Legolas repeated. "I would follow her to the ends of the earth." With that, he turned on his heal, and stalked out of the library. King Thranduil sat pensively, watching the doors through which his son had just exited. He did not know how to convince Legolas of his folly. It pained him to admit it, but it seemed the only way to teach him the truth would be for him to get his heart broken.

* * *

The next morning, Tinwe woke up at dawn, and excitedly got dressed in a light blue gown. She would rather have worn leggings and a tunic, but she still felt that she needed to impress King Thranduil. She had the distinct feeling he did not like her.

She took a deep breath and opened her bedroom door, and found herself face to face with her brother, Glorothond.

"Oh, Glorothond. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he said matter-of-factly. "I just heard something rather interesting from Nahlrie. Is it true, you did not arrive home alone?"

"It is true. I-"

"And is it also true," Glorothond said, cutting her off, "that it was not just anyone you returned with?"

"Glorothond, I-"

"Please, tell me you did NOT return with Prince Legolas," he said, eyes closed as though in prayer. Tinwe shook her head.

"Well, I can't." Glorothond sighed, looking down at his little sister.

"The Prince. Really, how exactly did this come about?"

"I don't have time to explain it all as you complain. I am late for breakfast."

"You're wearing a gown to breakfast?" he asked as she glided past him. She turned her head, hand on the doorknob.

"Yes, I am. I am attempting to make a good impression with the king. Good-bye Glorothond."

She strode down the hall. If her brother was unhappy with her and Legolas, he would just have to live with it. She did not see her situation changing anytime soon. Unless the king forbid her and Legolas from seeing each other. But she just scuffed at the thought. She would hardly let that stop her, and she doubted highly that Legolas would take that lying down either. But she did not have much time to dwell on this, as she was soon joined by Legolas, appearing at her shoulder suddenly.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, kissing her cheek. She smiled, accepting his proffered arm.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"With thoughts of you filling my dreams," he said, kissing her forehead. She laughed, pushing against his shoulder playfully.

"Don't tease. It's not nice."

"I would have no fun if I didn't," he said, tickling her side, grinning mischievously. Tinwe began squirming, trying to get out of his arms, but he held her too tightly.

"Legolas! Stop!" she said breathlessly, bending over double as the two entered the dining hall. He stopped tickling her, but instead picked her up bridal style. She screamed as he did so, not expecting it. But after the shock, she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him carry her to the table.

He placed her in a chair near the head of the table, and sat across from her. Immediately, elves appeared out of a door to behind Legolas and began placing food around the two elves.

"Thank you," Tinwe said as a young elleth placed a plate of fruit before her. The elleth turned pink and bowed, attempting to hide her smile. Tinwe knew servants did not often get acknowledged by their employers, but she was rather surprised that the young girl was so shy about it. Surely the king did not treat his servants that way.

"Niphredil is unaccustomed to being acknowledged by ladies who often join us for breakfast. Which is one reason none of them have been invited twice," Legolas explained, noting Tinwe's expression. She nodded, looking around at all the food.

"I don't know where to start," she said, overwhelmed by the colorful fruits and assorted dishes.

"Well you better find something, because I am starving. I could eat it all."

Tinwe laughed as Legolas heaped his plate full of food.

"Is your father joining us?" she asked, taking a spoonful of a sweet porridge.

"He should be down shortly. He is always late for meals. It is the curse of being King."

"Don't you have the same problems?" Tinwe asked curiously.

"Hardly," Legolas asked. "I go out on patrol with the Home Guard and do basic things around home, but nothing compared to what my father does. I don't envy his work load."

Several minutes later, a door opening announced the king's presence. Tinwe stood up and curtsied as he approached. He nodded at her, before sitting down beside his son at the head of the table.

"Good morning," he said simply. "Nice to see you again Tinwe."

Tinwe knew that he was only being polite, and he really wasn't thrilled about seeing her again.

"Good morning my King. I happy to see you made it down to breakfast."

"Oh? Why might that be?"

"I have been away for a long time. I was looking forward to hearing about the state of the kingdom straight from you."

King Thranduil looked taken aback. Legolas looked at her strangely too.

"Why would it matter coming from me as opposed to your parents?"

"As King, you know more about the workings of the land, instead of the usual gossip one hears talking to the common folk, like my parents," she replied shortly. She meant to catch the king of guard with her statement about common folk, but the king hid his surprise better this time, and began to summarize what had transpired over the past century.

* * *

"So Tinwe, have you anything to do now you are back?"

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"In ways of a career. Surely there must be something you are going to do for a living."

Tinwe paused, wondering if this was a test the king had concocted. Regardless, she decided to tell the truth.

"To be honest, I have not thought much on the matter. It always feels more like a vacation when I am home. However, I had briefly held hopes of joining the Home Guard."

King Thranduil looked at her in surprise for the third time that morning.

"The Home Guard? Never has a female served on the Guard."

"I understand that, your majesty," Tinwe said carefully. "But I feel my skills would be put to better use there than anywhere else. At least as part of the Guard, I would be allowed to travel."

"Hmm, I shall think on it. However, I must go back to my duties. Legolas, I would like to see you in the library as soon as you are finished. Good-day my Lady."

"That went well," Legolas said as soon as his father was out of the room. Tinwe smiled, but she honestly didn't think it had gone well at all.

* * *

"So how was breakfast?" Icaria asked as she walked beside Tinwe as they made their way outside. Tinwe was back in leggings and a tunic, wanting to go for a ride. She sighed before answering her friend.

"Not good. I get the feeling the king doesn't like me at all."

"Come on, how can he not like you?"

"I'm assuming it's my reputation for leaving. He doesn't seem to like the fact that I enjoy traveling, or that I want to be on the Home Guard."

"But women are never on the Guard."

"Exactly. I don't think he wants his son with someone who is determined to go out and risk her life daily."

"That's ridiculous," Icaria said. "You have more experience than anyone on the Guard."

"Well, I have to plead my case to Tincore. As the Captain of the Guard, it's his decision in the end."

"Don't worry. He'd be lucky to have you in the Guard," Icaria said, patting Tinwe on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go for a ride. It'll clear your head."


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry it has been so long since my last posting. I had a very bad case of writer's block, and I only got over it after being inspired watching the Hobbit production videos and seeing Orlando Bloom returning to reprise his role as Legolas. It's a good long chapter, though most of it is dialogue. Enjoy! _

* * *

"Relax, Tinwe, you'll be fine!" Icaria said, holding her friends shaking hands in her own. Tinwe was about to go address Tincore about her desire to be on the Guard. She had never been so nervous. And she did not know why she was so agitated at the moment.

"I am alright," Tinwe said after taking a deep breath. She just needed to focus on what she was going to say, and forget about the consequences if she messed up. It was a long shot for her to be let on the guard in the first place. If she didn't, she would just have to find some other way to satisfy her thirst for adventure.

"Good. Now go prove yourself. Good luck!" Tinwe wasn't sure she could speak, so she just nodded and knocked on Tincore's study door as Icaria disappeared down the hall. She heard a muffled "enter" and pushed the door open slowly.

* * *

"So? How did it go?"

"Not sure," Tinwe said with a frown. "He was hard to read."

"He didn't give you any indication at all?" Icaria asked as the two sat in Tinwe's parent's sitting room. Tinwe shook her head.

"No. He just sat there with his elbows on his desk and his hands folded in front of his face, watching me over his fingers. When I left he simply said thank you and he would think about it and let me know."

"Well that isn't very helpful is it?" Icaria said, sticking her bottom lip out in a half pout. Tinwe smirked at the look on her friend's face, but her mind was deep in thought. She sincerely had no idea if Tincore had even been listening. He had been watching her closely enough, but his mannerisms gave no indication that anything she said made an impact on him. She worried a great deal about what the King had told him as well, and if he had his mind made up before she had even set foot in the office.

"There's no use worrying about it now, right?" Icaria said, her face brightening. "Want to go for a ride and a picnic? I don't care if you are suppose to be spending time with Prince Legolas, I claim you for today."

Tinwe laughed. "Alright, I will spend the day with you. I'm sure Legolas is busy anyway and needs a day to himself. Go change and I'll meet you at the stables."

* * *

Tinwe found comfort riding with Icaria through the warm afternoon sunshine. She had brought her sword and bow along, figuring she should get some practice in as well to keep her mind occupied. Icaria, as usual, was doing most of the talking.

"Now I know your brother Angsul is a healer like your mother and your brother Glorothond is a blacksmith like your father, but why don't you start considering taking up one of those careers, just in case this doesn't work out? I'm sure they would be happy to work with you, especially Glorothond. You know he adores you."

"He wasn't too thrilled with me when he heard I had returned with Legolas," Tinwe said pensively, a frown upon her face as she remembered. "I have no idea why he was upset about it. I thought the two of them were friends."

"Maybe he just doesn't think anyone is good enough for his little sister and wants to protect her," Icaria said, riding close enough to punch Tinwe's shoulder playfully. This made Tinwe smile.

"His little sister was able to beat him at hand-to-hand combat when she was little more than three centuries old," she responded with a small laugh. "He should know that I can take care of myself."

"Yeah but this is the Prince. He leaves a trail of broken hearts behind him everywhere he goes."

"Not by choice. He can't help it that elleths like you fawn over him."

"I no longer will fawn over him out of respect for you," Icaria said, eyes shining with mirth. "However, I'd be careful of those fawning elleths if I were you. They can be quite cruel if they wish."

"Like I already said, Icaria, I can take care of myself. What can they do to me? Gouge my eyes out with their perfectly manicured nails?"

"I wouldn't put it past some of them," Icaria said seriously. "The rumors I've heard already…" She trailed off, leaving Tinwe very curious with this new direction of conversation.

"What have you heard?" she asked Icaria when her friend did not elaborate.

"It is quite a variety of stories, I can assure you. Some involving you discovering evil magic to enchant the Prince, others say it was an exotic elixir, while others say you actually cut out his heart and have it hidden away somewhere."

"That's ridiculous," Tinwe said with a snort. She thought that the gossips of the court were losing their touch. "Who would actually believe any of that?"

"No one with sense, but the point is they are working very hard to try and discredit you. Sooner or later they'll come up with something more plausible."

"They can try, but really, I don't think I have much to worry about."

"All the same, I worry for you Tinwe."

"I appreciate the concern, Icaria, but let us think about something happier. I don't want my day with you to be marred by such sour discussions."

"Very well," said Icaria, her seriousness leaving as quickly as it had come. "When do you think the Prince will propose?" This actually made Tinwe laugh.

"Not anytime soon I am certain. His father does not like me and I am currently trying to adopt a career where I could easily lose an eye, or a limb, or my life."

"Come now, you don't know his father doesn't like you for sure, and he obviously loves you. I'm sure it will be any day now."

"I don't see marriage in the near future," Tinwe said with an air of finality. "So," she said, changing the subject. "What about your love life? Anything I should know about?"

"Sadly, no," Icaria said with a sigh. "I've had elves who have shown interest in me since you've left, but nothing serious. I just have a feeling when I meet him, I will know."

"You are such a romantic, Icaria," Tinwe said smiling. "I know very few elves who had love at first sight."

"Still, I have a feeling." Icaria said wistful. Tinwe was just glad they had gotten off the subject of her and Legolas. Talk of marriage had unnerved her, though she would never admit it. She scolded herself for not thinking about it before, but she had never even considered the possibility of a proposal. She loved Legolas, but she genuinely did not know how she would react to a proposal. The idea scared her. She had always thought that with a marriage came settling down and children. She'd lived through a lot, but that idea frightened her far more than anything had since she was a thousand years younger. As Legolas's wife, she would be expected to act as a princess should. She was not sure she could live up to those expectations.

"Are you alright Tinwe? Your eyes glazed over there for a second."

"Sorry, Icaria, I was just thinking."

"About your darling prince?" Icaria asked with a grin on her face. Tinwe, glared at her, but with humor in her eyes.

"Maybe," she retorted. "Not that it's any of your business."

"I am genuinely hurt," Icaria said in mock indignation. "I thought I was your oldest and closest friend."

"That you are," Tinwe replied. "But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you when we go to practice archery when we get back."

Icaria groaned loudly. She hated archery. And sword fighting. But she was always the one who had to humor Tinwe when she was home, since no one else would go out of their way to help Tinwe in her "unnatural" pursuit of masculine sports.

"Stop your whining. Just help me for an hour or so and we can go and get cleaned up for dinner. You of course will be eating with us." She stated it as a fact, not a question. Icaria smiled, nodding in acknowledgement.

When the pair reached the practice fields, they found them already occupied by several members of the Home Guard who were training. Tincore was not with them, which upset Tinwe slightly. Having him see her skills might have helped her case. She rode forward confidently, Icaria riding nervously to her left, glancing around at the elves now watching them. Unperturbed, Tinwe dismounted gracefully and let Alagos trot away to entertain herself. Tinwe nodded at the nearest archer and walked several paces down from him to a free target. Icaria followed nervously, holding her practice bow Tinwe had made her bring like it was a lifeline. She had not expected to have to shoot in front of members of the Home Guard. She usually liked attention from male elves, but not in this situation where she was sure to make a fool of herself. She admired the way Tinwe barely gave them a second thought as she took her bow off her back and strung it neatly, making it look effortless.

"Come on, Icaria," Tinwe said, leaning closer to her friend as the Home Guard returned to what they were doing, eyes occasionally flicking back to the elleths. "String your bow. You can act timid for the Home Guard later." Icaria gave her a nasty look and did as she was instructed, successfully stringing her bow, though she took a longer time to do it than Tinwe.

"I have to warn you, Tinwe," Icaria said, hoping the sounds of arrows and swords clashing would keep anyone apart from her friend from hearing. "I haven't shot at all since you were last here."

"Not to worry. Give it a few shots to warm up and I'll correct your form if anything is off. It should come back fairly easy once you've tried it a few times."

"Okay," Icaria said slowly, pulling an arrow from her quiver and notching it to her bow. "But when I miss and make a fool of myself I will blame you." She let the arrow fly, and hit the target, though she was a good foot off of center.

"Not bad," Tinwe said with a smile, noticing Icaria's eyes light up when she hit the target. "You just have to remember how the arrows fly again. Give it a few more shots. If they cluster you'll know how to adjust your aim."

Tinwe turned from Icaria as the latter reached for another arrow. Tinwe herself took a deep breath, looking at her target. It was a short range, about 30 yards, and there was a slight breeze blowing west, which would throw off her aim if not accounted for. She let out a quick breath and pulled her first arrow out, firing it off, rapidly followed by three others.

Looking at her target, she noticed they were clustered a little right of center. She pulled another arrow and shot it off, taking her time on this one, and hit barely a fraction off of center. Satisfied, she fired off another rapid sequence of arrows, which all clustered around the one in the middle. Not perfect, but pretty close.

She glanced over to see how Icaria was doing. Three arrows stuck out of her target, all in different spots. As Icaria sent another one flying, it hit several inches to the upper right of center.

"You're hitting the target at least," Tinwe said good-naturedly, watching another arrow fly and hit close to the first one.

"I missed on the second one. That's somewhere in the grass behind it. At least I'm not doing as bad as I thought I would."

"Come on, let's go find that one arrow before you lose it," Tinwe said, walking off towards the targets. She pulled hers out and went to look for the one Icaria lost while Icaria tried to pull out a stubborn arrow.

"Did you find it?" Icaria asked, coming around the target, before stopping and looking at something behind Tinwe. Tinwe didn't notice the change, and kept looking down at the ground.

"Not yet, but it can't have gone too far, unless you decide to shoot straight up," she said with a smile. When she didn't get a rude reply, she looked up in time to see one of the Home Guard handing Icaria her lost arrow. Icaria was staring at him with wide eyes, and Tinwe heard a mumbled "thank you" as she came closer. Smiling, Tinwe, came up beside them.

"You'll have to forgive my friend here. It has been many decades since I've had her out here to shoot with me. She is a little nervous being out here again after so long."

"That is quite alright. I'm fascinated that the two of you are out here. I am Thorontur. And you are Lady Tinwe are you not?"

"Just Tinwe please. I have no title."

"The Prince called you Lady Tinwe though."

"I believe he was just being polite. Even if I had a title, I would simply prefer Tinwe. And this is my good friend Lady Icaria. She, however, is of noble blood, so you shall have to ask her if she wants to have her title maintained."

"Icaria is fine," the elleth next to her managed to breathe out quickly. Thorontur gave her a dazzling smile, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Enchanted," he said, his brown eyes meeting her blue ones. Tinwe thought about just walking away, but she wasn't sure Icaria would be able to have a conversation right now on her own.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Icaria and I were just shooting a few rounds and going to practice swordplay. If you don't mind, I am sure Icaria would appreciate you expert pointers. As I said, she is out of practice."

"I'd be delighted," said Thorontur, following as Tinwe led a still slightly dazed Icaria back to the opposite end of the range. Tinwe noticed that in the short time they had been gone, several more Home Guard elves had shown up, some of which were standing awfully close to the spot she had recently been shooting from. She raised her eyebrow at the closest one, who was watching her walk back to her position.

"Can I help you?" she said, letting go of Icaria and picking up her bow again. Thorontur had drifted over toward Icaria and was now talking to her in a low voice.

"We were just watching you shooting earlier and were impressed. You are Lady Tinwe, correct?"

"Just Tinwe please," she said for the second time.

"You are very skilled with a bow, Tinwe," said another of the Guard. He looked young, probably a new recruit, less than a millennium old she was sure.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "I worked hard for it."

"Did you really petition Captain Tincore to join the Guard?" asked another, all thoughts of practice gone.

"I did," she said, not remotely surprised this piece of information had reached them. "I have fought many battles over the years and thought my skills would be put to good use."

"Well you've proven yourself with a bow," said a tall elf with dark eyes, a smile on his face. "But I notice you have a sword. Care to spar?"

"Certainly," Tinwe said, unstrapping her quiver and scabbard. "You don't mind if I spar with someone else, do you Icaria?"

"Pardon?" Icaria said, looking up. Thorontur was standing particularly close to her, making Tinwe smile.

"Nevermind. Now, what is your name?" she said, addressing her challenger.

"Faelon, my lady," he said, unsheathing his sword and twirling as he turned to face her. All the guards that had still been practicing came over as they noticed the crowd forming a circle around Tinwe and Faelon. Tinwe removed her sword slowly, tossing aside the scabbard as she kept her eyes on Faelon.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Faelon. Shall we?" He gave a slight nod of his head and then came at her swiftly, striking down on her. She neatly brought up her sword to defend before slicing towards him, making him leap away from her. He had the advantage with strength and reach, but she had developed an impressive speed over the years that would make the match interesting.

The two circled each other, occasionally coming together in a serious of quick strikes before backing away. Some of the spectators were rooting for Faelon, some for Tinwe. They goaded the opponents on, watching every move closely.

Tinwe felt the sweat beading on her forehead as she kept her eyes locked on Faelon, circling slowly. She noticed he would twitch his finger right before striking. She used this to her advantage, waiting for him to give her the tell and then dodging expertly, throwing a few strikes in herself to keep him back. Half the battle was endurance, as they were fairly evenly matched, striking quickly and then retreating. She didn't know how long it took, but she was starting to feel the strain when she heard Icaria calling her name.

"I'm a bit busy, Icaria," Tinwe said, not taking her eyes off of Faelon. He chose this point to rush towards her, delivering several blows that narrowly missed her as she parried and dodged away. She moved low, sending several strikes towards his legs to try and upset his balance. He blocked her easily and pushed her back several feet.

"Tinwe! Dinner at your parents is in ten minutes!" Tinwe growled softly, still not taking her eyes off of Faelon.

"Would you be kind enough to call this one a draw?" she said grudgingly. "I am afraid I have a prior appointment and should not be late."

"If you must," Faelon said with a smile. "Until next time?" He stood upright, leaving his fighting stance and allowing her an honorable exit.

"Most definitely," Tinwe said with a smile, saluting him and then wiping the sweat off her brow. "Thank you for the practice."

"My pleasure," he said, bowing his head as she rushed off, grabbing her bow, quiver and scabbard, whistling for Alagos. The mare dutifully galloped over, allowing her mistress to climb up. Icaria was already galloping away towards the stables. Tinwe turned Alagos around, waving one last farewell to the gathered soldiers, and then galloped off after her friend.


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm not entirely happy with these next couple chapters, but that's what I get for posting a story without finishing it. Had to explain something I wish I hadn't put in. Anyway, I hope they aren't too terrible. Enjoy!_

* * *

"I am sorry we are late mother," Tinwe said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"You are very out of breath, my dear. What were you just doing?"

"Sparring with one of the Guards," she said, taking a seat at the table. Icaria sat next to her, her face a little flushed, from the run they had taken to Tinwe's home or from her recent encounter, Tinwe was unsure. Tinwe wished they had taken the time to get ready for dinner and clean up, but they were already late, and in any case her family was used to her arriving dirty for meals.

"Does that mean the Captain let you in?" her mother asked excitedly.

"No, one just asked if I would spar with him while we were on the practice fields. Tincore was not there."

"Well no doubt he will hear about it. I hope you didn't soundly beat his soldier, he might not have taken kindly to that," her father said softly.

"It was a draw. Icaria pointed out that we were going to be late for dinner so the guard was kind enough to let me off without determining a victor."

"Hmm, that is probably for the best. Either a victory or a defeat might have affected his decision negatively."

"I know," Tinwe said patiently, smiling at her father. To get him off the subject that was quickly becoming uncomfortable, she decided to pick on Icaria. "So did you learn anything from Thorontur?" Icaria turned as pink as her dress had been the night Tinwe returned home.

"Yes, he said I need to relax. Once everyone was watching you spar, I was able to do much better. At least, I was more consistent."

"Who's Thorontur?" Tinwe's mother asked with a smile, noticing the shade of color on Icaria's face.

"He is one of the Guards. He found my arrow for me," she said simply, looking down at her food, trying to hide her blush as it deepened. Tinwe and her mother's eyes met over Icaria's head, and Tinwe mouthed "love at first sight", making her mother beam, eyes fixing on Icaria again.

"How very nice of him," she said, returning to her own food.

* * *

Having left in such a rush for dinner, Tinwe had neglected Alagos. She returned to the stables after her meal to brush down the mare, knowing that Alagos would be upset with her if she went all night without the attention.

"I am sorry we had to leave so fast, my friend," Tinwe whispered to the mare. "I will try not to let it happen again." Alagos whinnied in response, making Tinwe smile.

"I hear you've been busy today," said a voice to her left. She turned and saw Legolas leaning against the stall, watching her work.

"To say the least," Tinwe replied, returning her attention to her mare.

"Did you have fun with the Home Guard this afternoon?" he asked, still watching her closely.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Tinwe said, looking up at him with a smile. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her ear softly.

"Of course you do. I am a very jealous elf. I do not want to share you with anyone." Tinwe laughed, still brushing Alagos but enjoying Legolas being so close to her.

"You shall have to figure out how, because you certainly aren't going to be able to keep me away from my family and friends, and if Tincore does let me join the Guard, I will be spending a great deal of time with male elves other than you."

"I'm trying not to think about it," he said, resting his chin on the top of her head. "How did your talk with him this morning go, by the way?"

"Not well," she said with a sigh. "He just stared at me the whole time and dismissed me in a very neutral tone."

"Don't let that make you nervous. Tincore is very reserved and never displays emotions so openly. If it will help, I can vouch for your skills and try to persuade him."

"Please don't," Tinwe said, turning and looking up at him. He was surprised at how firmly she said this, and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why not?"

"I don't want people to think I got handed the job just because of you, and I certainly don't want them to provide me any special favors."

Legolas smiled, kissing her softly. "If that is what you wish. I shall stay out of it. But I will be leaving with some of the Home Guard tomorrow to patrol the northern border for a few days, so I'm afraid I will not be able to keep you company like I promised."

"That's alright. I am sure Icaria will be able to entertain me for at least a week. By the way, will Thorontur be traveling with you."

"No, why do you ask?" Legolas asked, his eyes narrowed. Tinwe smiled at his jealousy. He really was going to be a handful if she had to spend any period of time with the Guard without him.

"I do not ask for myself," she assured him, putting her hand on his chest and kissing him. "Icaria and I met him this afternoon and it is quite obvious that she fancies him." Legolas smiled, his jealousy fading away quickly.

"He is quiet but dependable. I think he would be an excellent match for Icaria. He has the patience to put up with her."

"That's good to know," said Tinwe with a laugh.

"Speaking of guards you met, I hear you sparred with Faelon and nearly beat him."

"We were very evenly matched. I think we ended on pretty even footing."

"Hmm, am I going to have to watch out for Faelon? You sound like you admire him."

"You really are going to be a bother about this jealousy thing aren't you?" she asked. "Faelon seemed like a kind elf, but you have nothing to worry about, your highness. You know I love you and I hope that I can convince you that I am not going to go around flirting with every member of the guard I lay eyes on just because I may eventually work with them."

"I can't help it. You are far too beautiful and wonderful to not catch the eye of every male you meet." He kissed her lips softly, taking considerably longer to pull away this time.

"And should I be jealous of the fact that every female who crosses your path swoons at the sight of you?" Tinwe teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"There's no need. I only have eyes for you, my love," he said, picking her up and carrying her out of the stall. Alagos snorted, upset that her brushing had been cut short, but Tinwe was too absorbed in her current conversation to notice. She would have a disgruntled mare in the morning, but it would be easily remedied with a fresh apple.

"You should know that I feel the same way about you, Legolas, so you should stop being so paranoid," Tinwe said with a smile, happy to be safe in his arms as he carried her back inside.

"I trust you, my love, but I don't trust the other elves who have their eyes on you."

"You should know me well enough by now to know that I can take care of myself," she said. But his words reminded her of what Icaria had said earlier about the rumors and angry ladies. "Icaria mentioned there were already rumors about me going around, about having used black magic on your heart and other such nonsense. Have you heard any of them?"

"No I haven't," he said with a smile, apparently amused by the news. "I think people are probably afraid to tell me."

"Hmm, lucky you," Tinwe said sarcastically. "When Icaria told me, I must admit I was rather disappointed. I thought the rumor mill would turn out something more interesting, or at least believable. Icaria said that eventually they will come up with something, but so far I'm not impressed."

"I'm sure there will be some interesting stories that circulate," Legolas agreed as they turned a corner on their way to her home. "You shouldn't go out of your way to generate them either though. I can only imagine what is going to pop up after your match with Faelon earlier."

"Well as long as you know that they aren't true I don't care what other people say," Tinwe said, kissing his cheek. Legolas smiled and set her down as they reached her door.

"And even though I may act jealous, I do trust you and know you will not do anything to intentionally hurt me," he said, putting his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face, content to be so close to him. He kept watching her, breathing in her earthy smell, taking in every fleck of dust and grime on her face and loving the fact that she did not care how dirty she was.

"Will you eat breakfast with me tomorrow morning before I go?" he asked finally, running his fingers along her jaw line. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Only if you come here and eat with me and my family." Legolas smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Of course I will. I'm sorry to rush off but I have a meeting to attend. Goodnight love." He gave her another kiss and pulled away, disappearing down the hallway. Tinwe sighed happily before turning and entering her parent's house.

* * *

"Naneth, Legolas will not care if your hair is not perfect," Tinwe said with a smile, watching her mother fidget in the mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. "You look lovely."

"Thank you dear. But he is the Prince and I feel terribly underdressed."

"It is breakfast, naneth, not a festival. Calm down and help me bring the food out of the kitchen so you keep yourself busy."

Compared to her mother, her father Rissa appeared tranquil. He sat at the head of the table, pouring over a stack of parchment which Tinwe guessed contained a great deal of information about blacksmithing. Even though her father was retired, he still occupied most of his time thinking about smithing. Glad that he was not trying to reorder the house to make it perfect like her mother, Tinwe kissed his head as she passed back into the kitchen to grab plates. She had just set them all on the table as her mother looked in the mirror again when she heard a soft knock at the door. She quickly answered it, expecting Legolas, but was surprised when Glorothond appeared at the door.

"Glorothond, what are you doing here?" she asked, moving out of the way so he could come in. Isawen came and kissed her eldest son's cheek before disappearing back into the dining room, muttering to herself about her hair.

"I came to see father about some reports he wanted to give me," Glorothond said, his brow furrowed as he watched his mother gliding in and out of view. "Why is naneth so agitated?"

"Legolas will be joining us shortly for breakfast, and she is convinced that everything must be perfect," Tinwe said with a smile. Glorothond, however, frowned.

"He's coming to breakfast?" he asked, looking down at her, still frowning.

"Yes he is. I don't know what your problem is with him but if you're still here when he arrives, please act civil."

"No promises," Glorothond said, following her into the dining room.

"If you don't tell me what the issue is then I can't very well do anything about it can I?" she said, glaring at her brother. Isawen watched her children carefully, noticing the tension rising between them.

"You will not listen even if I do tell you," Glorothond said, looking away from her as her father handed him the papers he had been looking at. He retained his tranquil face throughout his children arguing. It had been no different when they were young. He would sit by passively until they shouted themselves hoarse and then would calmly find a solution that both could agree on. Of course, it was always Tinwe and Glorothond who fought. Angsol had rarely ever raised his voice to anyone. He may have taken his mother's profession, but he had inherited his father's calm.

"How can I listen if you won't tell me?!" she shouted, following Glorothond as he made to leave again. "Why can't you just answer the question?"

"I will not have this conversation with you in front of our parents," he said stiffly, making for the door. "If you can calm down and have a civil conversation with me at a later date, I will tell you." Tinwe snapped.

* * *

It wasn't long before Legolas arrived. He knocked on the door, which was answered by Isawen, who smiled at him, though she looked weary.

"Do come in, your highness. I apologize for my children," she said, sighing as she looked over her shoulder. Legolas followed her gaze and was surprised to see Tinwe on the ground with Glorothond in a headlock as he lay half on top of her, trying to pry her hands off of him.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked, looking at Isawen, who just shook her head, sighing again as she entered the dining room. Legolas was unsure what to do, as it appeared that neither of the combatants on the floor had noticed his arrival. He cleared his throat loudly, making both of them look up. Tinwe instantly let go of her brother and pushed him off of her, standing up and coughing lightly, attempting to look like nothing had happened.

"Good morning Legolas," she said brightly, her eyes following her brother as he walked purposefully towards the door, leaving without another word. "How are you?"

"Better than you apparently," he said, noticing a bruise blossoming on her cheek. He walked up to her and touched it gently. She flinched at his touch but didn't pull away.

"It was nothing. We haven't had a good fight in a while, it was bound to happen. Anyway, I hope you are hungry. Mother made enough food to feed an army."

"That's very sweet of her," he said, following Tinwe into the dining room.

"Good morning my Lord," said Rissa calmly, watching as Legolas pulled out a chair for Tinwe and then sat on her other side.

"Good morning," Legolas offered. "And thank you for allowing me to intrude on you this morning."

"We are happy to have you, though I apologize that your timing coincided with my children arguing."

"I'm sure that whatever it was about was will not cause any lasting rift between them," Legolas said, noticing the glance that Isawen gave her daughter at his comment. He was very curious what the argument was about but thought it best not to ruin breakfast with such a personal question. Tinwe would undoubtedly inform him later anyway.

"There have been many fights in this house over the years. Sibling rivalry is always an adventure," Rissa said with a smile. He himself had three brothers who would always fight. He was the one who would try logic and reason to solve problems, and end up getting pinned to the floor for his efforts.

"I would not know," Legolas said with a small smile. "Being an only child I never got to have such adventures. From what my parents told me, I would terrorize the nursemaids instead."

"You could not have been worse than Tinwe. We thought that after Glorothond, we would have been ready for anything. But Tinwe was far more trouble than either of the others."

"I was not!" Tinwe said indignantly. "Even Legolas knows that. I was a timid little elfling who only ever got in trouble by accident."

"Which you did quite frequently," Isawen said smiling. "You were timid out in public but around here you were a bossy little terror."

Legolas laughed at the look on Tinwe's face.


	17. Chapter 17

_Shorter chapter, but like I said before the last one, I'm not really happy with it but it was a necessary plot point. Hope you all don't hate me for it. The next chapter will be better I promise._

* * *

"So what were you arguing about?" Legolas asked. He and Tinwe were walking through the gardens after breakfast. There were still a few hours left before Legolas departed, so he chose to spend them with Tinwe. Now that they were alone, he wanted to know what had caused the argument earlier between the two siblings.

"Well," said Tinwe slowly, "Glorothond was upset that you were coming to breakfast. He refused to tell me what his problem was though. I thought the two of you were friends, so I kept bothering him about it and when he kept refusing to speak I put him in a headlock."

Legolas was silent, eyes down as they walked. Tinwe frowned.

"What is it?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"I am fairly certain I know what is bothering your brother," Legolas said softly. "It's a long story."

"There are still a few hours before you leave, will you tell it to me?" she asked, leading him to a bench where they could sit and talk. Legolas followed obediently, sitting beside her with a sigh. After a period of silence, he turned to Tinwe, a look on his face she had never seen before.

"I know that you will hate me after hearing this, Tinwe, but I'd rather you hear it from me than Glorothond."

"How could I hate you?" Tinwe said in shock. "Nothing you can say can change the fact that I love you."

"Be that as it may," Legolas said softly. "You will not like this story. It is my biggest regret and the most painful memory I possess." He stopped for a time, preparing himself to continue. Tinwe waited patiently, wondering what could possibly be so bad that he thought she would not love him anymore after hearing it.

* * *

"When I was young, barely able to call myself an adult, I had a group of friends that were not the nicest of elves. But they were older than I was and I felt important being a part of their group. Once, we were off hunting in the forest, when we came across an elleth, about your age when we first met. She was gathering herbs for her mother, a healer, but when she saw we were hunting, she asked if she could join us. My friends laughed, saying hunting was for males and she should go back and cook. But she insisted.

"After several hours, we made it deep into the dark parts of the forest. The elleth did not have a horse like the rest of us, so she was growing weary following us at a rapid pace. None of us even considered letting her ride, as we hoped she would leave if we went too far. Finally, the eldest member of the group leaned over and whispered to me: 'How funny would it be to send her into that thicket over there? We'll tell her we need her to flush out game, and when she goes in she'll get stuck in the briars. Then we can leave her behind.' I agreed, thinking it would be funny and harmless. She would be a little scratched up, but that was it. So, we told her to go in and make lots of noise, which would scare any game living in the thicket. Pleased to be included, she went into the thicket, without a bow or knife. She struggled through, determined to be useful.

"What we did not know was that we had just sent her into a gathering of wolves. It wasn't long after she disappeared within the foliage that we heard her scream, and the snarls of at least a dozen wolves. Several came out at us as we waited outside the thicket. We turned and ran, leaving the elleth behind. I was so scared. I just wanted to get away from there. But as we fled, one member of our group stopped his horse in front of mine. 'We have to go back for her,' he said. I was petrified, but realized it was our fault the girl had gone unarmed into a pack of wolves. So the two of us turned around and rode back. It took us a long time to fight through the wolves and the thicket. We killed four wolves before the rest scattered. My friend found the elleth and brought her back to the Halls. She was bloody and mangled but alive. The healers, including her mother, tried their very best to heal her, but she was so badly injured that some of the wounds disfigured her. Her emotional wounds were worse still. Her family soon left for Imladris, in the hopes that Elrond would be able to help. But even though he returned her appearance back to the way it was before, he could not heal the emotional scars.

"It took me many years to work up the courage to go and see her, but I could not forgive myself without first having her forgiveness. So I visited Imladris and sought her out. She would not see me. I returned again years later, and she still refused my visit. I tried many times to visit, bringing gifts with me every time, knowing that nothing I could do could take back the pain she had suffered, but I could not live in peace knowing what I had done. Five hundred years passed before she finally agreed to see me. When I finally had the chance to ask for forgiveness, I could not do it. Looking into her eyes, I saw all the pain she had suffered due to my childishness, and it made my heart break. I wept.

"As I knelt in front of her in sorrow, she put her hand on my shoulder and whispered softly 'I forgive you.' Even though she forgave me, it took a long time after that to forgive myself. I would often visit Imladris, bringing her gifts, which she would softly thank me for before growing quiet. Until she sailed into the West with Celebrian, I kept visiting. I will never forget how she looked after being attacked, and I still dream about it sometimes. I believe the reason your brother and I had a falling out is because he was with me once when I went to visit Imladris. I told him this story, and he was appalled at my actions. I could not blame him, for I was disgusted with myself as well. I have spent most of my life trying to remove the guilt, but I know in my heart that it will linger on forever."

* * *

Tinwe was silent. She didn't know what to say to this revelation. When she was able to find her voice, it was quiet and shook slightly.

"Was her name Aerlinniel?"

"You knew her?" Legolas asked, looking up for the first time since he began his story.

"Yes," Tinwe said softly. "When I was in Imladris after Ereforn died, I would sit with her in silence for a long time. She never told me her story, but Arwen said it was a sad one. So we kept each other company in our sorrow."

"I am ashamed that I am the one who gave her that sorrow," Legolas said, looking down at his hands. "I hope that she found peace once she reached the Undying Lands." He looked around at Tinwe, unshed tears in his eyes. "I hope that somehow you can forgive me as well."

They sat in silence for some time, Tinwe still unsure how she felt after hearing Aerlinniel's story. Legolas did not push her, and for that she was grateful.

"I have to think about this for a while, Legolas," she said finally, looking at him. "I am sorry."

"I understand," Legolas said, with a small smile. "Take as long as you need to." He kissed her ear as he stood up and walked away, leaving Tinwe to her unhappy thoughts.

* * *

Tinwe spent most of her time over the next week riding out into the forest alone, thinking not only about Legolas's story, but about her relationship with him as well. Sure enough, not long after Legolas left, Icaria informed Tinwe that there was a rumor about her and Faelon going around. Already in an unhappy mood, Tinwe just ignored it, choosing to distance herself from everyone.

She was grateful that when Legolas returned, he left her alone. She still had not sorted through her feelings and appreciated the space. Their distance only fueled the rumors, but the one thing Tinwe did know in all her confusion was that she still loved Legolas and that neither of them would take anything others said to heart.

Nibbling on an apple, Tinwe sat in her favorite spot, her back against a giant oak that grew beside a small stream. Alagos was grazing not far off, and Tinwe watched as the horse ate tranquilly. Tinwe envied such a simple life.

She had forgiven Legolas for his role in Aerlinniel's tragedy several days ago, but she was still seeking solitude to consider how to proceed. After she forgave him, she was unsure what Legolas would then do. Icaria's talk of marriage had crept into her thoughts many times over the last few days, and no matter how much she thought about it, Tinwe could not decide on what she would do if Legolas proposed. When he proposed. Despite his father's reservations, Tinwe felt certain that Legolas would ask her to marry him. She was certain her life would become far more complicated than it already was when that happened. The Home Guard would most certainly not be within her grasp anymore, and with marriage came the expectation of settling down and having children. Especially since Legolas was the heir to the throne and himself needed an heir. Tinwe was uncomfortable with the thought of being forced to have children. She had certainly thought about it over the years, especially when she had lived with the Eastern nomads and had played with Wealdul and the other children. But she was not ready for children of her own. She wasn't sure she would make a very good mother, what with her wandering habit. Spending so long at home raising an elfling would quite possibly drive her crazy.

Perhaps Legolas would travel with her if they were married, and then they would have a child when she was ready. King Thranduil might have something to say about that though, Tinwe thought to herself. She was certain he would insist she stay in Mirkwood and raise a family shortly after marriage.

Sighing, Tinwe stood up, throwing her apple core into the forest for some other creature to finish. She still had not made up her mind, but she felt guilty for not having spoken to Legolas in so long, and having last had such a sad conversation. At least she could let him know that he was forgiven. If she was lucky, she would not have to worry about her conundrum for a long time. With that thought in mind, she mounted Alagos and rode slowly back to the Halls.

* * *

Tinwe sought out Legolas in his chambers. However, when she knocked, there was no answer. She was not really surprised. Legolas spent so little time in his own rooms that it would have been more shocking if he had been there in the middle of the day. Sighing, Tinwe turned around and began walking back home, lost in her own thoughts. As she turned a corner, she nearly ran into Legolas coming from the other direction.

"Tinwe?" he said, rather surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," she said, looking up at him. She smiled gently. "I forgive you."

Immediately she felt Legolas's lips against hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back happy to have his arms around her again. He finally broke away and looked down at her, love shining in his eyes.

"You don't know how hard it has been these last few days, trying to give you space. I have wanted to find you and beg for forgiveness many times."

"I'm sorry I took so long," Tinwe said, looking down with a sigh. "I wasn't sure of my own feelings and they took a long while to sort out."

"I am just happy you did not leave. I worried that you would not be able to forgive me and would run."

"I could never leave you like that, Legolas. You know I love you."

To prove it, she kissed him softly. She could feel him smile into the kiss.

"And I will always love you," Legolas said when they broke apart. "But I'm afraid I have to run off again. I have a meeting with my father and his advisors. I was just on my way to pick up some papers from my study."

"I don't want to keep you then," Tinwe said softly. She gave him another quick kiss. "I'll be at my parents when you are done."

"I will see you later then," he said, disappearing down the hallway she had recently vacated.


	18. Chapter 18

_Finally to the good stuff! Hope you all like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it far more than the last two. Btw, "'__Quel re,_ _melloneamin" means "Good morning, my friends." Enjoy!_

* * *

Tinwe was starting to get anxious after she failed to hear from Tincore three weeks from when she had petitioned to join the Guard. She knew there was no chance he hadn't heard about her match with Faelon, and remembering what her father said, she felt nervous about how that would play out in his decision.

"Perhaps you should go speak to him again," Icaria suggested, sitting on her couch next to Tinwe. "It's been long enough."

"I don't want to seem pushy," Tinwe said, frowning. "But the stress is getting to me."

"Want me to send Thorontur to ask him?" Icaria asked. She had become very close to the Guardsman in the last few weeks, and it made Tinwe smile seeing the pink on her cheeks every time Icaria spoke about him.

"Thanks, but no. I don't want to seem like a coward sending someone else to ask for me."

"You have all these excuses not to go see him!" Icaria said, exasperated. "Just go find him!"

"I don't know which is worse," Tinwe said after a moment's silence. "Not knowing if he's decided or finding out that he has decided not to let me join."

"Well you are starting to drive me crazy with your constant worrying, so I think you should go find out. Thorontur said he will be out on the practice range early tomorrow morning. Go talk to him. Better yet, get there before he does so you can show him your skills."

"Alright, alright," Tinwe said with a sigh. "I will."

* * *

Tinwe was up before dawn the next day, and made her way to the practice fields before first light. The stars were bright enough that she could start shooting, and she relished the fact that she was alone on the fields. Her purpose may have been to find Tincore and win him over, but she was excited to do some advanced shooting practice.

"Alright Alagos. Are you ready?" The horse whinnied and when Tinwe said a soft word in her ear, the mare shot off like a bolt of lightning. Tinwe drew back her bow and with starlight shining down on her, she released arrow after arrow into the targets as she rode past. She felt elation as she heard the reassuring thump as each arrow buried itself into wood. As she reached the end of the line, she slid from the saddle and kept running, releasing her last arrow as she went. It buried itself in the center of the final target. She slowed her feet and came to a stop beside the target, smiling. She wished Tincore had seen that. But as she collected her arrows, he still did not appear.

The glow of the morning sun was just cresting over the treetops when Tinwe finished collected her arrows and Tincore appeared. If he was surprised to see her, he did not show it.

"Good morning Captain," Tinwe said with a polite bow. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. He eyed her carefully for a moment before speaking.

"Is it safe to assume you are here with a purpose?" he asked flatly.

"It is," Tinwe said. She paused, Tincore not taking his eyes from her, before continuing. "I would like to inquire as to whether you have made your decision as to my employment in the Guard."

Tincore was silent, watching her for a while. Tinwe started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze, but held her ground, trying not to show her anxiousness. Finally, he drew his sword, eyes looking at it fondly as it gleamed in the early morning sunlight.

"I heard you sparred with one of my guards a few weeks ago," he said, his eyes still on his sword. "Let's see your skills." His eyes met hers, and she drew her own sword. With a deep breath, she moved towards him.

Circling one another, the two moved slowly. It was a battle of will to see who would strike first. Tinwe could feel sweat beading on her forehead as she watched Tincore. His calm was remarkable. All it took was Tinwe blinking for him to be on her in an instant. She parried rapidly but was forced backwards. He stepped away before she could get a chance to strike back.

They clashed four more times, each time Tinwe was barely able to deflect his powerful strokes and could not get a strike against him. She decided to try the offensive and lunged towards him, landing a series of quick blows, which he easily blocked. He managed to get a stroke towards her as well which clipped a lock of hair from her head as she spun away. Breathing heavy, she held her sword up waiting for another strike. But Tincore was incredibly patient, and took his time before striking another blow. This time, Tinwe was knocked off balance. Tincore spun and hit her shoulder with the hilt of his blade, knocking her on the ground. He pointed the tip of his sword at her heart.

"Yield," he said softly, his face emotionless as usual, but his eyes lit up with the thrill of battle.

"I yield," Tinwe said, breathing heavily. Tincore took his sword and spun it in one hand up to rest on his shoulder, offering her his other one. She took it as he easily lifted her up onto her feet.

"You are a talented fighter Tinwe," he said evenly. "And you have a great deal of knowledge about the world. But you still have a lot to learn. If you are willing to accept this and participate in training with the youngest members of the Guard, I will be willing to let you join the Guard. I must let you know, however, that the King has expressed his misgivings and advised against it."

Tinwe wasn't sure what to say to this. She was not surprised King Thranduil had said such things. She wasn't sure how to voice this without sounding rude though. Tincore noticed her expression and saved her from having to say anything.

"I suggest you do everything in your power to convince the king that his misgivings are unfounded. I will see you back here tomorrow morning for training." With this, Tinwe knew she had been dismissed. She gave a quick thank you and went to fetch Alagos, her heart beating so fast she thought it would burst through her chest.

* * *

"I believe congratulations are in order," Legolas said, kissing Tinwe's forehead as he joined her out in the gardens. Tinwe beamed at him, her excitement bubbling to the surface again.

"Tincore beat me soundly, but he still said I could join. I can't believe it!"

"Tincore is by far the most talented swordsman I have ever seen," Legolas said, his arm around Tinwe. "The fact that you held your own for any length of time speaks volumes about your own talent. It would have been outrageous for him to say no at that point."

"Your father apparently told him that I should not be allowed in," Tinwe said with a frown. Legolas sighed, leaning his cheek against her head.

"I am not surprised. He takes every opportunity he can to suggest that I should reconsider our relationship."

"Do you think my participation in the Guard is just making matters worse?" she asked, brow furrowed.

"I think that your happiness is more important than my father's in this," Legolas said softly. "He just needs time. He is stubborn but I think he will give in once he realizes how special you truly are."

"I think that's asking a lot," Tinwe said with a sigh. "But for now, I will do the best I can to get in his good graces."

"I know you will," Legolas said, kissing her cheek. "On a happier note, I have something for you." Tinwe looked up at him, puzzled. "In honor of your acceptance into the Guard." He pulled a charm bracelet from his pocket and placed it on her wrist.

"Oh Legolas," she said breathlessly. "I love it." It was adorned with beautiful silver charms, a bow, an arrow, a sword, a leaf, a horse, and a rose.

"I knew better than to get you a necklace," he said with a grin. Tinwe smiled and gave him a kiss.

"You are too good to me," Tinwe said softly.

"You deserve so much more," Legolas replied, kissing her deeply. Tinwe kissed him back, but felt a sigh of relief in the back of her mind. For a fleeting moment, she had feared Legolas was going to ask her to marry him. She felt guilty at the relief she felt now that the moment had passed. She still did not know what she was going to do when the time came, but at that moment she wished she would not have to make that choice. It was tearing her apart inside, knowing that whatever she chose would cause her life to be thrown into disarray. If only she could be certain that Legolas would not ask her that impossible question, she could truly relax. But in her heart, she knew that she would have to choose very soon.

* * *

"'_Quel re,_ _melloneamin_." There was a sharp response of "'_Quel re_" as about twenty-five Guard recruits lined up to face the Captain. He walked slowly and deliberately down the line, not looking at the recruits. Tinwe stood between two tall elves, glad she herself was not short. As it was, she was still almost a head shorter than most of the others in the group. She got a measure of satisfaction from the fact that the recruits closest to her seemed almost as intimidated by her as they were of the Captain.

"Today we will test your skills. In the Guard, you will be required to think quickly, act decisively, and be courageous in the defense of our homeland. If you are to do these things, you must be conditioned physically, mentally, and emotionally. To start we will test your physical abilities. We will start with archery."

Tinwe was pleased as they broke apart and began shooting. Archery was a strong point for her. She strung her bow and took a deep breath to relax, she shot slower and more deliberately than she usually did, determined to have perfection as she shot at her forty yard target. She released her fifth arrow as Tincore walked up behind her, watching as she released and went for another arrow.

"Faster," he said, stopping behind her with his usual emotionless mask on his face.

Tinwe obliged, shooting another four arrows in rapid succession. Her perfect cluster was no longer perfect, with two of her arrows drifting out towards the edge of the center circle. Tincore did not say another word before walking away. Frowning, Tinwe shot off the rest of her arrows in rapid succession. Her cluster got further apart as she kept shooting. This wasn't going the way she had hoped.

"Enough," Tincore said after a few rounds. Tinwe had not gotten worse, but her cluster was still not tight as she focused on speed. If that's what Tincore wanted from her, she would do it, though she thought it misrepresented her skill. She wished again that he had seen her performance from horseback the previous day.

"Next we shall have the sword. You will have to fight in close combat during your time with the Guard, and it is essential that you are able to determine friend from foe in the midst of battle. So, I shall split your group in half, with half of you wearing these blue belts and the other half red. Your job will be to successfully defeat the opposing side, working in a group together to fight using these wooden practice swords. You will walk away bruised. If dealt a fatal blow, fall where you stand. It will increase the difficultly for those who remain and be more realistic. I will be watching closely, so you must fall if you are killed. I do not take kindly to cheaters in my Guard, and your honesty is important. Whether you think I'm looking or not, I will see you."

Tinwe thought this was an ambitious practice drill for the first day. Some of these recruits were no more than a few centuries old, and would likely be too eager to engage the enemy. She could see major injuries in some of their futures. But she felt confident so she grabbed a red belt and a practice sword. It was lighter than she was used to, so she gave it a couple test swings.

"Don't worry, my Lady," said a recruit next to her with a blue belt. "We'll go easy on you."

"I'm more worried about your wellbeing than mine," Tinwe countered, looking into his dark eyes defiantly. "I was fighting Orcs before you were even thought of." The elf smirked and walked away to join his group for the fight. Tinwe rolled her eyes. Male elves could be so chauvinistic sometimes. Well, Tinwe thought, males of any species were like that.

"Everyone stay within the circle," Tincore was saying loudly. "I have not allowed you to strategize for a reason. Now fight!"

As he finished, there was a load clash as wood hit wood. Tinwe was quickly attacked by two opposing Guards, who likely thought she was a weak link in the opposition. She deftly fought off the first strike and spun around, dodging a swing from her teammate that went wide of its mark, and drove her sword under the reach of the nearest enemy. Too eager to jump into the fight, he found Tinwe's sword jabbed into his chest and reluctantly lay on the ground in defeat. Tinwe parried several new strikes from the second enemy. He was too distracted to notice one of Tinwe's teammates come up behind him and run the side of his blade against the back of his throat. Tinwe nodded her acknowledgement to her teammate and turned to engage another.

She continued fighting around the bodies on the ground until less than half of the group was still standing. Her side was down by a couple people and the remaining members were surrounded.

"Together," she whispered to the recruit on her left, the one who had helped her earlier. He nodded quickly and they both lunged for the nearest enemy, who they quickly overpowered. They had just started on another when she felt a sharp jab in the middle of her back. Angrily, she fell where she was, looking up in time to see a smirk on the face of the elf who had told her he would go easy on her. She felt a great deal of satisfaction when he had a sword slice across his stomach as her teammate avenged her 'death'. She must thank him for that later.

She lay in the dirt for only a few more minutes as the last members of the opposing team were eliminated. She was happy to see that the elf who she had teamed up with was one of the last two standing.

"Next we will test your tracking skills. I have a series of tests for you, and you will each be sent out individually to find your quarry…"

* * *

Tinwe felt happily exhausted after training that day. It was a challenging day but she felt reasonably confident about how she performed. Her archery and swordplay had not been exceptional, but she had done well and had done significantly better on the later tests of tracking, riding, and endurance. She had particularly enjoyed the endurance test, which had involved a vigorous course of running through dense parts of the forest with many challenges along the way, such as swimming across a fast moving stream and scaling a rock face.

She pat Alagos's neck and prepared to mount, but she stopped as she heard her name called across the field. She looked around and saw the elf she had worked with during swordfighting walking towards her with his bow and sword strapped across his back, leading his sandy colored stallion towards her.

"Tinwe! I am sorry to keep you, but I wanted to introduce myself. I am Erynion. My elder brother Faelon told me you would be joining us today. He did not lie about your skills either. You are indeed a talented warrior."

"Thank you Erynion. And thank you for accepting me enough to work with me earlier. I am glad that not everyone here thinks I should be healing or cooking instead." At that moment, the elf who had killed her during the battle walked by leading his roan stallion. He completely ignored Tinwe and Erynion as he headed towards the stables.

"Do not worry about Arthonnen. He is just intimidated by the fact that you are an elleth and you can beat him in a fair fight. His skill lies in secrecy and deceit, which can be useful in their own right, but should be watched closely."

"Indeed," Tinwe said, turning back to Erynion. "I must say I was not displeased to see you kill him earlier."

"My pleasure," Erynion said with a smile. He leaned forward so only Tinwe could hear. "To be honest, I've wanted to do that for a long time." This made Tinwe smile broadly.

"I can understand why," she said. She began walking towards the stables, Erynion beside her. "It is going to be an interesting training period with him around."

"Will you be required to participate in the full course?" Erynion asked. "You are obviously more than qualified to simply start serving right away."

"I have been on my own for so long I believe the Captain wants me to learn to work well with others first," she said with a half smile. "And I can't really blame him. I may have experience but I am relatively untested in this particular area."

"I suppose the fact that you are an elleth makes him wary as well," Erynion said thoughtfully. Tinwe nodded, knowing full well she was walking a razors edge and her gender could be the factor that upsets the delicate balance.

"Erynion, Tinwe! How was your first day of training?"

They turned to see Faelon walking towards them with a few other Guardsmen.

"Rough but manageable," Erynion said in response. "Does it get better?"

"Tincore believes in the hands-on approach. You will be doing most of your training in the field. What did he make you do today?"

"Target shooting, a team swordfight, endurance training, horsemanship, and tracking," Tinwe said. "It was a nice sampling of what will come I am sure."

"Absolutely," Faelon said with a smile. "How did you both do?"

"My tracking was pretty lousy," Erynion said with a frown. "And my archery needs work."

"So could mine," Tinwe said. "As could my swordplay. I am still angry about that."

"I'm surprised," Faelon said. "You seemed very good at both the other day."

"Well Tincore told me to speed up my shooting so I sacrificed accuracy. And I just got cocky at swordfighting."

"Arthonnen killed her," Erynion said as if this explained everything. Apparently, it did.

"Ahhh," Faelon said softly. "He's a gem isn't he?"

"Not quite the word I would use," Tinwe mumbled. Erynion, Faelon, and the other Guardsmen laughed.

"He's my cousin," said one of the Guards with Faelon. "He has always been a bit abrasive and hard to get along with. I'm Daeron by the way."

"And I'm Beinion."

"And I'm Lancaeron."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Tinwe said, nodding at each of them.

"I suppose you are too tired to go out for a ride?" Beinion asked. "I have wanted to hear your story about going out east and meeting the Nomads."

"Well," Tinwe said, debating if it was worth it. She still had several hours before dinner and did not have plans currently. On the other hand, rumors would certainly spread if she spent time with Faelon again. But, she reasoned, it was bound to happen anyway. She was in the guard now. "I suppose I could go for a short ride."


	19. Chapter 19

_Well here it is. Might be a while before the next one. I realized that it is almost exactly 3 years since I started this story as well. Seems like so long ago...I also realize that some of this will not mesh with the new Hobbit movies either, despite this being largely in Movieverse. I hope you can forgive that. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Tinwe laughed along with her new friends as they rode back to the stables. She had another hour before dinner but she wanted to get cleaned up after her busy day.

"Tinwe, you should join us for dinner," Erynion said as he dismounted and began putting away his horse. "Daeron, Beinion, and Lancaeron are coming and I'm sure naneth will be happy to have another female in the house for a change."

"I would be happy to. I just need to go change and let my parents know."

"Excellent! Would you like me to come get you?"

"Sure, if that's alright. You know where my parent's home is correct?"

"I do," Faelon said, coming around the corner. "Glorothond used to have me over every once in a while."

"Great. I'll see you all later then."

* * *

"You're playing with fire, Tinwe," Isawen said solemnly as Tinwe braided her hair. She felt refreshed after a bath and had just told her mother she was going out for dinner.

"I will be working with these elves shortly, traveling around Mirkwood and beyond. If people can't handle me going to dinner with some of them, it's going to be an interesting time when I actually go on duty."

"Have you told Legolas?"

"No," she said, finishing her braid and turning to her mother. "But I am sure he will understand. I've already talked to him about spending time with other male elves."

"Well be careful," Isawen said, kissing her daughter's cheek. "We will see you when you get back."

There was a knock at the door. Tinwe answered, smiling up at Erynion.

"_Mae govannen_, Erynion," Tinwe said. "Please come in and meet my mother."

"It is a pleasure," Erynion said, kissing Isawen's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Isawen said with a smile. "I am happy to know my daughter has friends in her unusual career path."

"Unusual maybe, but she is well suited for it," he said. "Shall we, Tinwe?"

"Yes," she said taking his offered arm. "Bye naneth."

"Now, I am glad you agreed to join us for dinner," Erynion said as they walked down the corridor. "But is the Prince alright with it?"

"I did not tell him," Tinwe said simply. "I haven't seen him today. But do not worry. He will be happy that you are accepting me and will be alright with it."

"Are you sure? Faelon pointed out the rumors that have been going around…"

"I'm sure," Tinwe said with a smile. "I have spoken with him about it already. I mean, I will be serving with you all in the future, if I don't spend time with you now I will later anyway."

"Fair enough," he said.

A short while later they arrived at Faelon and Erynion's home. Tinwe had been warned that their mother would be enthusiastic about having another female in the house, but she was not entirely prepared for the excitement that met her when she walked through the door.

"Tinwe! Oh my, so good to finally meet you! I have heard so much. I am Raina, by the way. I am so glad you were allowed into the Guard! It is about time elleths were allowed in. You are certainly stirring up the system since you got back. I love hearing about your travels. I do not know your family personally, but I hear such amazing things from those who do. Is it true that the horse you ride came all the way from the Eastern deserts?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Tinwe said as soon as Raina stopped for breath. "And yes, Alagos is from the desert. She is a truly remarkable horse. And thank you so much for allowing me to join you this evening."

"Any time dear!" Raina said, taking Tinwe's arm and leading her into the dining room and forcing her into a chair. "You are always welcome in my home. I love my sons but I do miss having other female elves to talk to. I had two sisters you know. I see them frequently, but we all have our own families and it is hard to get together as often as we would like."

"Naneth exaggerates," Faelon said, sitting across from Tinwe as Erynion took the seat to her right. "She sees her sisters at least three times a week."

"But it is still not as often as I would like!" Raina said, sitting at the head of the table on Tinwe's left. "Go fetch your father out of his study, will you Faelon?" Faelon stood up with a smirk and disappeared into an adjacent room.

"I am sorry about Faelon. He likes to pick on me."

"I am sure it is out of love," Tinwe said with a smile. "Both your sons have been wonderful in welcoming me into the Guard. It makes me happy to know that not everyone thinks it is wrong for me to be training."

"Well they would get an earful from me if they weren't," Raina said, glaring at Erynion since Faelon was no longer there. "They know better than to judge someone on their gender."

"Yes, mother. You raised us well," Erynion said, smiling at his mother. She eyed him carefully, as if judging to see if he was being sincere or not. She let it go, and turned her gaze back to Tinwe.

"As soon as Faelon gets back with his father we can start eating. My husband Balamaethor is always working late. Daeron, Beinion, and Lancaeron are going to be late, correct?"

"Yes naneth. They said they would come as soon as they could so to start eating without them."

"Those boys are basically sons to me as well at this point," Raina said fondly. "Again you see why I crave female companionship so much." But Tinwe was only half listening. She had suddenly realized something.

"I didn't know Balamaethor was your father, Erynion," she said, turning to face him. He just shrugged.

"It's a limited thrill," he said. "You see why both Faelon and myself are on the Guard though."

"I'd be shocked if you weren't," Tinwe said seriously.

Balamaethor was a legend in his own right, and Tinwe couldn't believe she hadn't known her friends were his sons. He had fought under Oropher, Legolas's grandfather, and then Thranduil in the Battle of Dagorlad, where Sauron was defeated by the Last Alliance. He had saved Thranduil's life, so the stories went, and for that had been made Captain of the Guard upon their return to Greenwood the Great.

"Talking about me are you?" said a new voice. Tinwe turned and saw a tall, handsome elf walk into the room, a good-natured grin on his face. Balamaethor looked very much like his sons, with dark, kind eyes and a thin face. He kissed his wife's head and took a seat beside Faelon.

"I was just stating that I was surprised I did not know Faelon and Erynion were your sons. It is a really honor to meet you, my Lord," Tinwe said, bowing her head in respect. He returned it, his smile still in place.

"The honor is all mine," Balamaethor said. "It is a real treat to have you visit my home, Tinwe. And please, no need for formalities."

"You should have seen Tinwe at training today, ada," Erynion said as they began passing around dishes of food. "You would have been impressed."

"Really?" Balamaethor said, eyes meeting Tinwe's. "I would love to hear all about your first day."

"I did admirable I think," Tinwe said, slightly uncomfortable talking about her fighting skills in front of the former Captain of the Guard and a legend in battle. "But Erynion did far better than me at sword-fighting."

"Only because Arthonnen sought to kill her specifically," Erynion countered. "Seriously though, she was astounding. Her tracking and endurance were amazing."

"Well, I've had a lot of experience in those over the years. I'm sure a lot of young elves focus on their sword-fighting and archery and neglect other aspects of warfare."

"You are absolutely right," Balamaethor said as he stabbed a piece of fruit with his fork. "I always had to start at the beginning when it came to tracking when I trained new recruits. Though my methods were less hands-on then Tincore's."

"I like your methods better than Tincore's," Faelon said, looking up from his plate. "Especially in the sword-fighting. So many recruits walk away with injuries in the first couple weeks…"

"Sometimes you have to run before you can walk," Balamaethor said, glancing at his eldest son. "Tincore has done some remarkable work with the Guard. His methods may be unorthodox but they are affective."

* * *

Tinwe left dinner several hours after the meal had actually finished. Daeron, Beinion, and Lancaeron had arrived half way through the meal, and when they arrived, dinner got significantly rowdier. With all of them together, it was easy to see why Raina was so happy to have a female around. To her disappointment, however, Tinwe quickly joined in the revelry and only added to the rowdiness. The six young elves laughed and carried on, telling stories and jokes late into the night, long after Balamaethor and Raina had excused themselves. Tinwe had thanked both again for their hospitality, before she was distracted by Beinion telling a story about him and Daeron falling into Long Lake when they were sent to trade with the lakemen a couple centuries previous.

"You were out late," Isawen said as her daughter entered the living room. Tinwe smiled, kissing her mother's cheek.

"We were swapping stories. I had a lot of fun," Tinwe said. She fought to stifle a yawn as she felt her eyelids begin to droop. She had another early morning of Guard training, and knew bed was the best course of action right now. "Anyway, I need to go to bed. Goodnight naneth."

"Goodnight dear," Isawen said with a smile, returning to her book as Tinwe drifted off to her bedroom.

* * *

Training the next day was tougher than the first day, but Tinwe got through it, still running on her excitement at being allowed into the Guard. She was sad Erynion was not in her training group since they split into smaller units, but at least Arthonnen wasn't either. She was with four elves she did not know, but so far she got along with them well enough. They all walked away exhausted at dusk, after a day full of swordfighting and nonstop combat instruction. Tinwe was thankful tomorrow her group was tracking.

If she had thought training that day was difficult, it was nothing compared to the conversation she was forced to have that night. When she came home covered in sweat and dirty, the last thing she expected was to see Legolas sitting on the couch talking to her mother.

"Goodness gracious, Tinwe, I thought you looked rough yesterday when you came home," Isawen said, standing up to get a closer look at Tinwe. "What were you doing?"

"Sword training today," she said, looking down at herself. She really did look awful. "What are you doing here Legolas?" She hadn't meant it to sound rude, but after she said it she regretted her choice of words, especially with the look he gave her. Isawen tactfully chose that moment to disappear into the kitchen.

"Are you unhappy to see me?" he asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"Not at all!" Tinwe said quickly, taking off her sword and quiver, setting them down next to the door. "I am just surprised."

"Well since you failed to join me and my father for dinner last night I was worried about you." Tinwe said a very foul curse word she had learned from the eastern nomads.

"I'm so sorry Legolas, I forgot," she said, trying to look as sorry as possible. She really was sorry, but she knew it would sting telling him what exactly she had been doing last night instead. "I was invited to dinner last night with some friends."

"Guardsmen I presume," he said, frowning. Tinwe felt uncomfortable standing there like a guilty child as he looked up at her from the couch. She would have liked to sit and look him in the eye, but she knew her mother would not want all the dirt on her to migrate to the couch.

"Yes," she said softly, looking down, feeling dreadful about herself. "Faelon and his brother invited me to dinner with them."

"Tinwe," Legolas said, standing up and moving towards her. She looked up at him with what she hoped were sappy doe eyes that would melt his heart. He sighed as he looked down at her. Despite her filth, he pulled her into a hug. "I know you didn't forget on purpose. But I can't help but be angry at you for this."

"I know, and I completely deserve it," she said, leaning her head on his chest. "I wasn't thinking." Legolas just sighed and then fell silent. Tinwe made no effort to move, waiting for him to sort through his thoughts.

"If you agree to have dinner with me every night for the rest of the week, I guess I can forgive you this once," he said, and Tinwe could hear the humor in his voice. She smiled.

"Deal. Though," she said, looking up. "At least one night you have to eat here with my family. I'll be honest; I don't think I can handle your father's judgmental look three nights in a row."

"I understand," Legolas said, smiling down at her. "Just know, I am trying to convince him that you are worth it. But you are making it difficult. He was rather smug last night when you failed to show up. It seemed to prove to him that you were not reliable."

Tinwe swore again, frowning.

"I'm just digging myself deeper, aren't I?" she grumbled. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Don't forget again," Legolas said, kissing her. "I know you need to make friends on the Guard, but like I said, I'm a very jealous elf. If you decide to hang out with Faelon again instead of me, I might have to duel him."

"As much as I'd love to see that," Tinwe said, teasing, "I will do what I can. Now if you don't mind, I need to take a bath. I can feel the mud on me starting to peel off and my mother will not like it if it gets all over her floor."

* * *

The following night she took a quick bath and got ready to go to dinner with Legolas and his father. Her muscles were feeling a little stiff from the previous day's training, but the warm water helped soothe the aches. As much as she would have liked to soak in her bath, she knew she couldn't afford to be late to dinner after what happened last time. So she made sure to be ready for Legolas to get her at least half an hour before he said he would come get her.

She sat on the couch reading while she waited. It was an old book of military strategies from southern guerilla fighters she had met on the border of the forests. The tribes often fought one another, and because of their small numbers, they did not meet in battle as traditional armies did. She was fascinated by some of the doctrine they had taught her. She chose to reread the book they had given her to see if there was anything that would give her an edge in training. Nothing had jumped out at her by the time Legolas knocked on the door. Sighing, she stood up and went to answer the door.

"Good evening, my lord," she said, smiling. He smiled back, kissing her quickly before holding out his arm.

"Good evening, my love. Shall we?"

"Of course," Tinwe replied, letting him lead her out into the hall. "Any suggestions for me to try to get on your father's good side?"

"I'm afraid not," Legolas said softly. "The best I can do is to tell you to steer clear of talking about the Guard, but he will most likely bring it up himself so there isn't much you can do."

"Wonderful," Tinwe said sarcastically. "Anything I should bring up instead if I can?"

Legolas was silent for awhile, obviously thinking hard. Tinwe started to get worried that nothing she could say would be safe conversation with the King.

"Well your family might be alright to talk about. They are well liked and grounded people."

"I can do that," Tinwe said with a smile.

A short while later, they entered the dining hall, where King Thranduil was already seated at the head of the table, reading a lengthy piece of parchment. He looked up as they approached, his face impassive as he nodded a greeting to Tinwe. She curtsied politely and sat to his left and Legolas sat to his right.

"Good evening, your Majesty," Tinwe said as she sat, smiling pleasantly. He continued to gaze at her with his piercing blue eyes, so much colder than his son's, as he put down the parchment.

"Good evening Tinwe. How has your training been going?" Tinwe hadn't expected him to be so direct, but she was prepared and answered evenly.

"It is going well so far. I am enjoying it. My family has been wonderful in encouraging my pursuits."

"I suppose they are not worried about your safety considering how much traveling you have done alone."

"Oh no, they know that I will be well looked after in the Guard. My father has begun designs for a new sword for me to use as well."

Tinwe was trying to keep on the topic of family, but the King kept swinging the conversation back to the sensitive topics Legolas told her not to discuss. It was frustrating but Tinwe was determined to not get rattled.

"Your father is indeed a great blacksmith. I have not had the privilege of comparing your brother's work to his yet."

"Glorothond is also a great smith, but I do not think anyone can compare to my father. He made some wonderful work combining techniques from the dwarves with his own. I am very proud to call him my father."

"How does your mother feel about your constant traveling?" Thranduil asked, just when Tinwe thought they had reached a safe zone. Legolas apparently had thought the same thing, and he frowned at his father as the latter took a delicate bite fish.

"She worries, as any mother would, but she knows that traveling is what makes me happy and she respects my choices."

"How wonderful," Thranduil said, not at all looking like it was wonderful. Tinwe refrained from sighing out loud. It was going to be a long week.


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy, and it will probably be a long time before I post another. Hope you enjoy this one, even though Legolas isn't in it. Enjoy!_

* * *

Tinwe survived dinner with the King for the rest of the week. After the first night, Thranduil seemed to give up grilling Tinwe and went to talking about day to day activities with Legolas, speaking to her only when it was necessary. This suited Tinwe just fine, and she was happy to let the two of them talk.

Despite her lack of progress impressing the King, she was making much more progress with her work on the Guard. She had excelled at endurance and tracking, and had improved at archery without the pressure of the first day. Her teammates were fairly green at all of these, but they tried hard and were gifted enough that they worked well together and balanced each others' strengths and weaknesses. Nithron was exceptional at swordfighting. Glennodad had great instincts when it came to tracking. Tegalad was a phenomenal archer for his age, and Hirgon had proved himself in the endurance challenges. They all had different personalities too, which kept practice interesting. Nithron was quiet and reserved, and Tegalad was quiet but persistently cheerful with a smile on his face. Glennodad was very outgoing and had warmed up to Tinwe instantly. He made her laugh a lot. Hirgon was pleasant but seemed wary of her, as if waiting to open up until he knew her better. Tinwe could not fault him for being cautious, and he was never rude or inconsiderate, so she gave him space to see if he liked her or not.

Early during the second week of practice, she stood with her group, talking quietly as the sun peaked over the trees to the east, waiting for Tincore. She turned her head as the sound of hooves reached her ears, and she looked around to see Tincore riding up to them, looking over the various groups spaced out across the practice field.

"We are changing practice this week," Tincore said, his voice carrying across the field even though he wasn't shouting. The recruits immediately came forward closer to him, eager to hear what he was planning. Their interest grew as a handful of senior Guardsmen rode up behind them. "We will instead be going out into the field and tracking and eliminating a host of goblins that are currently crossing through the southwest corner of our land. Our scouts estimate there are about two score total, but they have broken up into smaller raiding parties, which we believe are going to attack the villages of Men near our borders. We must not let them get that chance. You," he said, indicating the two groups to Tinwe's right, "will be tracking the first party. You," he said, indicating Tinwe's group and the remaining group, "will track the second. You will be put under the direction of experienced Guardsmen. You will treat them as you would treat me, and do as you are instructed. Retrieve your horses and be ready to ride in half an hour."

As soon as Tincore finished his speech, there was a rush towards the stables. Tinwe was caught up in the movement and soon found herself in front of Alagos, preparing the mare for the long trip. It would take a couple days to reach the far end of Mirkwood, and she didn't know how long it would be after that until she returned.

As she was straightening her saddlebags, she heard the door to Alagos's stall creak. She looked up and saw Faelon leaning on it, smiling.

"Need any help?" he asked, watching her work.

"I think I'm good," Tinwe said, turning back to Alagos and straightening the bags on her back. "Are you going out on this adventure with us greenhorns?" She had noticed he had his bow and sword strapped to his back.

"Yes I am. And as luck would have it, I have been assigned to babysit your group."

"Whose luck is that, then?" Tinwe said, leading Alagos towards the door so Faelon had to move. "Yours or mine? Because it is going to be very difficult for me to follow the chain of command with you as my supervisor."

"Better watch that cheeky tongue of yours too, my dear," he said with a grin. "As of now you have to follow my orders."

"Very well, I shall refrain from hurting your feelings. Shall we?" Tinwe mounted Alagos with a smile and began trotting out of the stable. She passed Faelon's horse Arath on her way out, and shortly after Faelon caught up to her and the two rode silently back to the practice field to wait for further instruction.

Once the recruits had all assembled and been divided into their two new groups, each with three senior Guardsmen to help, Tincore addressed them again.

"Now I give you and your leaders free reign to decide how best to dispatch your respective targets. Remember, this is not a training exercise, and you could get seriously injured or killed if you do not follow orders or do not follow your training. Good luck."

"Cheery peptalk," Glennodad muttered to Tinwe as the Captain rode away. She couldn't help but smile. But it quickly faded as Faelon and the two other Guardsmen turned their horses to address the assembled recruits.

"I am Naranganon, and these are my comrades Thalionon and Faelon," the first said, indicating the other Guardsmen as he introduced them. "We will be riding until sundown with only a brief stop at midday to rest the horses and eat. Tonight when we stop to make camp we will decide what to do about the goblins. Off we go."

Tinwe and her companions trotted after the senior Guardsmen obediently. The other group of recruits and their guides followed shortly afterwards.

Tinwe was unhappy about the lack of information they had been given. But she knew that complaining would do no good. She followed silently instead, having to settle with what little she had been told.

"What do you think is the best way to kill the goblins?" Tinwe turned, surprised to see Hirgon looking at her as they trotted into the forest.

"If I were facing them alone, I would get out ahead of them and determine their most likely course, setting up a series of traps along the way to disorient them and thin their ranks instead of getting into a direct confrontation. However, with this many people to fight them, we have considerably more options. What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should set up small attack groups. Have one attack from the trees with arrows, then as the goblins start looking up, have another group attack from the rear of their group. Disorient them, as you said, but with less time and effort put into traps. We wouldn't have to track individuals as they split up either, which I think could happen if we used your plan."

"Valid point," Tinwe said. "I do like your idea. We will have to discuss it tonight as me make plans."

They fell silent after this exchange. There was no chatter among the recruits, and the senior Guardsmen seemed focused on the task at hand, not bothering with idle chatter.

Tinwe watched Faelon for awhile. He seemed calm and comfortable, obviously at home in the forest. There was even a small smile on his face as they trotted along the path south. He didn't even appear perturbed by the fact that he was essentially there to, in his words, "babysit" her and the rest of the recruits. He seemed downright thrilled about it actually. Every once in a while, he would look back at the recruits to see how they were doing. Once, he caught Tinwe watching him and winked at her. She smiled back and returned to her thoughts about how best to utilize her skills to kill the goblins. She was determined to use this chance to stand out, whether in leadership or as a warrior. It was important for her to be recognized as extraordinary. She knew that as a female, she would have to work twice as hard as any male in order to be received as an equal. At least with Faelon there she knew someone would respect her opinions.

* * *

It was an uneventful day. Apart from the brief break at midday, they rode straight through until dark, when they reached a clearing that had obviously been used as a camp many times before. A fire was quickly built and a meal served. They were still half a day's journey away from the predicted path of the Goblins, so they felt a fire was worth the risk for a hot meal. After dinner, the two groups split once again to discuss strategies for the following day.

"Despite the way we usually do things in the Guard, Captain Tincore has decided to let you as recruits decide what strategy you want to use tomorrow," Naraganon said as the fourteen members of their group sat in a circle. Tinwe could not help but think about the night not so long ago when she had sat with her friends and listened to the tale of fourteen other individuals on a quest through this forest. She smiled despite herself, thinking about her friends.

"I believe we should split into attack groups and strike them on different sides to confuse and disorient them. We could thin their numbers and box them in so we can pick them off at will with a group of archers in the trees." Tinwe frowned when she saw it was not Hirgon who suggested this, but Arthonnen instead. She suspected he had been eavesdropping earlier and had decided to put forth Hirgon's idea as his own, but she couldn't know for sure. Pointing it out would be petty and childish anyway, so she kept her mouth shut. She just hoped someone would come up with a better idea so she wouldn't have to side with him. She didn't want to appear petty and childish in front of others, but in her own head it gave her a great deal of satisfaction.

"We could just attack from the trees and not risk lives in a direct attack," suggested one recruit Tinwe didn't know.

"The risk there is that they could split up and we would have to track down all the individuals who got away," said another.

"We could just use bows on the ground and shoot any that try to get through."

"That relies pretty heavily on archery skills. I think we should incorporate more skill sets into the process."

"I agree. We shouldn't just rely on bows."

"You will all need to have excellent archery skills in the future and will rely on them heavily," said Thalionon. "There may be times when you have to use a skill set that is not one of your strengths."

"Tinwe suggested earlier that we set traps along their most likely route to thin their rank and disorient them," Hirgon spoke up. Tinwe turned to look at him in surprise. He had shot down the idea earlier and she was surprised he brought it up now. "Can I see a map?"

Thalionon handed him a map. "This is the route that the Goblins are taking," he said, running his finger along the route.

After a moment, Hirgon spoke up again. "Here, there is a stream that flows nearby. If we can drive them towards that river, we can pin them in one area then catch them in crossfire. See this bend? If we get them into this particular spot, they will only be able to escape to the southwest, so we can easily pin them in with a few archers and swordsmen while the others attack from the trees on the far bank."

"It is low risk and eliminates the possibility of any escaping," said Tegalad, peering at the map. "But how did you plan on getting them into that exact spot? It does deviate from the path significantly."

"I can do that," Tinwe said, looking up at the map. All eyes fell on her. "Let's face it, they are more likely to chase a lone elleth through the woods than an elf. If I were to lead them to that point, someone could have a rope set up for me to use to get into the trees on the opposite bank, and from there we could easily pick them off."

"That's very risky for you," said Naranganon, watching her closely. "Would you be willing to take that risk?"

"I am confident I will be able to simultaneously be within view and out of range of their weapons," Tinwe said. "The most dangerous parts will be trying to get their attention and climbing into the trees at the end, and with the archers stationed at the end, that will eliminate some of that risk."

"What about the beginning?" Faelon said, his concern evident. "You will be alone and vulnerable."

"Don't worry, I can handle it. I was thinking that maybe I should shoot one of them and provoke them into an attack. There should be at least one person at the rear to make sure none of them fall behind and escape, so I shouldn't be totally alone."

"I will do that," Naranganon said. "Then we will have five archers on each side of the bend, and two swordsmen to the sides ready to move in and prevent their escape. Any volunteers?" Nithron and another recruit volunteered. "Excellent. Faelon, you will take four archers on the northern bank, and Thalionon will take the other four on the south. Anymore concerns?" No one said anything. "Good. We move out at dawn. You three have first watch," he said, indicating Nithron, Glennodad, and another recruit. The meeting broke up after that.

Tinwe glanced over to the other group where Erynion and the other recruits were still talking over their strategy. She was pleased with how their strategizing had gone. She was going to play a crucial part in the plan, and it had been partially her idea. As she leaned against a tree trunk to get comfortable for the night, Faelon walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Are you worried about our strategy?" she asked, noting the look on his face.

"Of course I am. This is an incredibly convoluted plan that relies heavily on your shoulders as you assume all the risk. You're sure you are up to it?"

"Relax, Faelon. Of all of us, I have the most recent experience with asymmetric warfare and have spent years evading capture by hostiles. I never told you about my near death experience, did I?"

"No, but I'd love to hear it. As long as it doesn't make me more nervous for you." Tinwe smiled.

"It might, but I'm going to tell you anyway." She proceeded to tell him about being attacked by Orcs and how the necklace had saved her from death. There were a few recruits within earshot who grew still to listen. She recounted everything from her attack up until she met Legolas at Pelennor Fields and then dispatched the Orc who had stolen her necklace.

"And then I had to stitch Legolas up, since I felt guilty at being the reason he was injured. I still feel guilty. It should have been me."

"Well he obviously forgave you," Faelon said with a smirk. Tinwe punched him lightly.

"Doesn't mean I don't feel guilty."

"Well that was a good story, but I'm not sure it made me feel any better about tomorrow."

"If you're that worried about it, you can set up my escape route."

"Very well, I will," he said, standing up. "Now get some sleep. Best to be well rested for tomorrow!"

"Alright, alright. Goodnight Faelon."


	21. Chapter 21

_I apologize for this being such a short chapter, but there is a significant gap in time between this one and the next, so I thought this was a good stopping point. I hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

Tinwe slept most of the night, except for a couple hours when she was woken up in the early morning to stand watch. She used those hours to go over the possible scenarios she would face later that day. Shooting one of the Goblins was very likely going to achieve the desired result, but there was a chance they would not chase her, as they probably knew straying from the path could be deadly in these woods. She supposed between the two of them Naranganon and herself could defeat all of them, but that wasn't the point of the exercise. Taunting them might work if nothing else did. Goblins were touchy and could be provoked easily. If that didn't work, she wasn't sure what else to do. Hopefully she would be able to improvise.

After her shift, she got a couple more hours rest before she was woken and they had a quick meal before heading out again. They took a quicker pace today in order to reach their destination in time to set the trap. They didn't stop for lunch, but arrived at the stream bend in time to set up and eat quickly. Tinwe felt the excitement at being in action again bubbling within her as she strung her bow and prepared to head out with Naranganon.

"Last chance to change your mind," Naranganon said as he rode up to her and held out his hand. Tinwe smiled.

"I know. I haven't changed my mind." She took his hand and he swung her up behind him. Together they rode off in search of their quarry, leaving the rest of the group behind to set up the trap. It didn't take long before Tinwe heard the sounds of clanking metal and heavy footsteps to indicate that the Goblins were not far off.

"Good luck, Tinwe," Naranganon whispered as she slid silently off his horse. Tinwe just nodded and ran silently towards the group. She hid behind a tree, taking a deep breath as the clanking grew louder.

She waited until she was sure Naranganon had enough time to get into his position, before spinning out from behind the tree, bow drawn, and aiming it at the nearest goblin. She let lose her arrow, which imbedded itself in his exposed throat. The goblin made a gurgling sound and fell to the ground. A shocked silence fell over the Goblins as they stopped and looked up at Tinwe. She grinned, made a rude gesture at them, and fled into the woods. She was rewarded with an outraged cry from the group as they immediately gave chase.

In normal circumstances, the Goblins would never have been able to keep up with her. However, Tinwe wanted to ensure they followed her all the way into the trap. So she kept just enough ahead of them in order to avoid any arrows aimed her way. A few whizzed dangerously close by, but shooting while running was not a skill many Goblins had, and these ones were no different.

It was a short chase. It only took a couple minutes to reach the steam bank. Tinwe immediately saw the rope hanging down for her, and she grabbed it, climbing quickly up it. There was little need, apparently, as she was pulled up rapidly into the canopy.

"Thanks for the lift," Tinwe said, grinning at Faelon and Glennodad as she pulled herself up onto the branch they were perched on, turning around and drawing her bow as the Goblins stopped within the clearing.

"It's a trap!" one of them said, moments before an arrow hit him in the chest. The sounds of Goblins dying filled the air briefly, but it took little time at all for the elves to eliminate them. As quickly as it had started, it was over.

"Glad to see you in one piece," Faelon said as the two of them climbed down out of the tree, landing lightly on the ground. "After you left I couldn't help but think how painful a death would face me if the Prince found out I had let you do this and something had happened."

"Legolas knows that once I've made up my mind, no one can change it. He wouldn't have blamed you."

"Maybe not, but he would have taken it out on me anyway I'm sure." Tinwe doubted this, but considering what Legolas had told her about dueling Faelon, she wasn't entirely sure.

"Good work Tinwe," Naranganon said, smiling at her as he stood beside his horse. "You managed to get all of them to follow you. I didn't have anything to do."

"I am glad," Tinwe said, nodding her thanks.

"What did you end up doing?" Faelon asked as he mounted his horse. Tinwe smirked as she pat Alagos's neck.

"Well I shot their leader, smiled at them, and made a rather rude gesture." Faelon laughed loudly, shaking his head.

"Only you, Tinwe. You are a strange elleth."

* * *

The journey back was much more cheerful than the ride south had been. There was a great deal of chatter, some laughter, and even singing as they rode home victorious. Tinwe laughed and joked with her comrades, graciously accepting praise from those who complemented her on her bravery. It was a pleasant two days.

"Well, you survived your first trip out with the Guard," Faelon said as the two of them walked into the stables after they got back. "And you managed to stand out. How do you feel?"

"Happy that I didn't make a fool of myself," Tinwe said as she put Alagos in her stall. Faelon stood outside with his stallion to keep talking with her.

"I don't see how that could have happened. You are far too skilled to be troubled by a handful of goblins."

"Maybe. But something can always go wrong."

"Fair enough," Faelon said, patting his horse's neck. "I will have to see how Erynion did. They chose to use archery only. A far simpler plan than what we ended up using, and more sensible."

"But not as much fun," Tinwe said with a grin. She had removed the saddlebags and started brushing Alagos. "It was a bit out there, but it worked."

"You just wanted to show off didn't you?" Faelon said, smirking.

"Absolutely. I won't deny it."

"I still think Legolas will kill me when he finds out."

"He won't kill you for that. He might duel you though."

"Why's that?"

"He is jealous that I spend time with you. He thinks you will fall in love with me," Tinwe laughed, her eyes on Alagos as she brushed the mare.

"Well he has a right to be concerned. Of course I fell in love with you."

Tinwe stopped abruptly, looking up at Faelon.

"What?"

"If I hadn't fallen in love with you the minute I saw you at the celebration festival after your return, I would have after sparing with you. Tinwe, you are a remarkable elleth. I doubt any elf could resist you."

"Faelon," Tinwe started, feeling uncomfortable. But he held up his hand to silence her.

"You need not worry. It was obvious from the start how much you and the Prince love each other. I would never do anything to jeopardize your happiness. I will always love you Tinwe, but as a brother would a sister. I know that's how you see me, and that is alright with me. Being your friend is enough."

"Thank you Faelon," Tinwe said softly, putting down the brush and walking out of the stall towards him. "That means a great deal to me." She kissed his cheek and gave him a hug, feeling his arms wrap around her. She felt comfortable like that, but she didn't feel like she belonged in his arms the way she did with Legolas.

She heard a soft cough behind her which made her break away from Faelon. Turning, she saw Legolas standing a few yards away.

"Legolas!" she said, a little too high pitched. She ran over and hugged him tightly, kissing him. She felt bad doing this in front of Faelon, right after he had confessed his love, but she was more worried about the dangerous fire in Legolas's eyes at the moment. She wasn't sure how much of their conversation he had heard.

"I'll see you later Tinwe," Faelon said, wisely choosing not to stay and risk Legolas's wrath. He had mounted his horse while Tinwe had been occupied with pacifying the angry prince. "Prince Legolas," he said, bowing his head respectfully. Legolas nodded back as Faelon galloped out of the stable, disappearing quickly into the trees.

"What was that about?" Legolas said in a strained voice. "I just came looking for you when I heard you were back, and I find you here hugging the one person who I told you I would duel if you kept spending time with him."

"Relax, Legolas," Tinwe said, kissing his cheek. She was relieved he hadn't been there for Faelon's confession. "I was just talking to Faelon about your jealous actually. He said you have nothing to worry about. He was just afraid you'd kill him when you found out what he'd let me do for training."

"Oh, I already heard about it," Legolas said, giving her a stern look, but she could tell he was joking. Her reassurances had apparently helped. "I was with Captain Tincore when Naranganon arrived to give his brief. Did your adventure help satisfy your need to cheat death?"

"Not remotely," Tinwe laughed. "It was nowhere near the odds we faced at the Black Gate."

"Well if we are lucky, we won't have to face odds like that ever again," Legolas said, kissing Tinwe's forehead.


	22. Chapter 22

_I'll put my usual self defeating comments on the bottom, since I have so much to say this time. Here I will simply say, enjoy._

* * *

Alagos galloped rapidly through the trees, winding between the low branches and jumping over exposed tree roots. Tinwe held on tightly, her hair flying back behind her. She drew an arrow from her quiver and shot it inches in front of the nose of the rider in front of her.

"Must you always do that?" Glennodad said with a sigh, continuing on at his slow pace.

"I can't help it," Tinwe said, slowing to a stop beside the tree where her arrow was imbedded so she could retrieve it. "Patrolling is so boring."

"That's not a bad thing, you know," Glennodad said. "Be grateful we haven't had Orcs or Goblins in Mirkwood in almost a year."

"I am grateful the kingdom is safe," Tinwe said, trotting up beside her partner. "But I feel so useless without something to defend the kingdom from."

"At least you got to travel outside our borders recently. Some of us don't have the luxury of having royalty excuse us from work."

"You're right, I shouldn't complain."

Tinwe and Glennodad rode in silence the rest of the way. They had just spent a week out on a routine patrol of the kingdom, and the most interesting thing they had seen was a stag that had darted across their path on the second day.

Tinwe was happy she had joined the Guard, but she hadn't seen any real action since they had fought off a band of wargs while she was still a recruit. That had been eight months ago. She was no longer just a recruit, but it seemed being an actual Guard member was far less interesting than being a recruit. Glennodad was right, she had got to go visit Gimli with Legolas as a graduation present, but she still was antsy.

Her mother had noticed first: "Tinwe," she had said. "You have a good life here now. Don't just throw it away on a whim."

"I know," Tinwe had replied, but she couldn't shake the restless feeling. It was better when she was out patrolling the kingdom or visiting the men of Dale, but it was still not enough. She would be okay for a few days upon her return, then she would start going out for long rides with Alagos again. It was getting worse, as well. Now she was starting to feel restless even when she was traveling. It was getting too mundane and familiar.

Legolas had also noticed. Tinwe was fairly certain that was the reason for their trip. Though he had cited his promise to Gimli as motivation, Tinwe was certain he had noticed her staring out the window while they sat together in his study. She had caught herself tapping her finger or her foot many times in her restlessness as she stared out into the world, thinking about her travels. When she did realize she was doing this, she would stop immediately and think about the present instead. Sometimes Legolas would notice the change and they would go riding or practice archery, other times he was too focused on the work his father gave him. These times, Tinwe would inevitably find her thoughts drifting towards the uncomfortable prospect of marriage. It had been almost two years since they had met up again during the War of the Ring, and Legolas had not proposed or even talked about it. Tinwe felt both relieved and unsettled all at once.

"At least we get a long break now. You can go do something more interesting than patrolling." Tinwe nodded as she and Glennodad rode into the stables, but didn't say anything. Glennodad disappeared in the opposite direction as Tinwe walked Alagos towards her stall. Maybe she could visit Gondor with her free time. She thought maybe Arwen would have some insight into her problems. It was worth a try.

As Tinwe made her way towards home, she was stopped by an elf whom she recognized as one of the king's messengers.

"Excuse me, Lady Tinwe. King Thranduil would like to see you in his office."

"Certainly," Tinwe said, following the messenger. Dressed in her riding tunic, with her bow and sword strapped to her back, Tinwe felt very underdressed for a meeting with the king. Over the past couple years, they had become more amicable towards one another, but their relationship was still uneasy. Tinwe tried to rub the dirt off her face as she walked. Whatever the king wanted with her was probably not going to be pleasant.

When they reached the king's study, she was told to wait outside while the messenger entered. She was used to the protocol by now, and waited patiently, staring at a nearby candelabrum with mild interest.

"The king will see you now," the messenger said, holding the door open so she could enter. With a short "thank you," Tinwe entered.

"Your majesty," she said, bowing politely.

"Good afternoon Tinwe. Please, sit," he said, indicating a chair in front of his desk. She sat as best she could, conscious of the quiver, bow, and sword between her back and the chair.

"What did you wish to speak to me about, my lord?" she said as she tried to sit with dignity.

"It is almost the two year anniversary of the Battle of Pelennor Fields, is it not?" he said, folding his hands and looking at her closely.

"I believe it is," Tinwe said, her mind filling with flashbacks.

"You and my son have been together long enough that the prospect of marriage should not be ignored for much longer," he said, startling Tinwe with this forwardness. "As a prince, Legolas has certain obligations, and you as his wife will have them as well."

"To what are you referring?" Tinwe asked, fairly certain she knew the answer.

"I believe it would be in everyone's best interests if you considered withdrawing from the Guard and finding something to do more suitable to a mother. Riding around the forests and fighting Orcs is dangerous and could have unintended consequences."

"Are you afraid I am going to get hurt and not be able to have children?" Tinwe asked, not bothering to beat around the bush since the king obviously wasn't.

"I think you have a tendency to be a little unpredictable and that could hazardous to your own health and that of your children. Why do you not try healing? Legolas informed me that you patched him up when he was injured."

"I have some healing skills," Tinwe said modestly. Having stitched herself back up countless times, she should have probably given herself more credit than that. "But I am not nearly as good as my mother or brother. They are far more gifted."

"Be that as it may," Thranduil said, still watching her closely. "I highly recommend you find another position to take up. Take a seriously look at your relationship with my son and think about your futures. I hope you will be able to make the right decision when the time comes."

Tinwe knew she was being dismissed. She stood up and bowed again, leaving the king's study feeling worse than she actual thought she would going into it. Had the king actually just told her that she had to choose either Legolas or the Guard? It was like choosing between which arm she wanted to keep. She couldn't see herself without either. She loved Legolas, and knew that she could not live without him. Though he was a relatively new chapter in her life, she could never see herself growing tired of his company the way she did with everyone else. But she also loved the Guard, which was more to her than just a job. It was freedom. She traveling and fighting were the two things that made her feel truly alive. As she had many times before, Tinwe wished that her life could stay exactly the way it was right now. Though, if she was honest with herself, she knew that her own nature would never let her maintain the delicate balance of her current life indefinitely.

Not wanting to go home, knowing exactly what her mother would say to the problem, Tinwe decided to go see if Icaria was home. She rarely saw her friend anymore. Either Tinwe was off on patrol, or Icaria was with Thorontur.

"Coming!" Tinwe heard as she knocked on her friend's door. When Icaria opened the door, she beamed at her. "Tinwe! Come in, come in! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Thanks," Tinwe said, entering the room. "Do you have a few minutes? I need to talk to you."

"Of course! It's been far too long since we talked. Thorontur, do you mind?" Tinwe looked around and saw him sitting on the couch in the corner. He smiled at her as his eyes met hers.

"Not at all. I have errands to run anyway. I will see you later for dinner," he said, kissing Icaria and nodding to Tinwe as he disappeared into the hallway.

"What did you want to talk about?" Icaria said, indicating for Tinwe to have a seat. "Do you want some tea?"

"Yes please," Tinwe said, taking off her gear this time so she could sit comfortably. "And I just wanted someone to talk to after having a rather uncomfortable meeting with the king."

"Uh oh, what's wrong?" Icaria said, pouring Tinwe a cup of tea and handing it to her. "I thought the two of you were getting along better."

"We are," Tinwe said earnestly. "But he just reverted back to his original opinion of me and asked me to choose between Legolas and the Guard."

"He didn't!" Icaria said in shock, which made Tinwe feel better. "That is rather rude."

"Well, he didn't say it exactly like that," Tinwe said slowly. Her eyes moved downwards and rested on the ring currently on her friend's finger.

"He 'suggested' I choose a more suitable pastime for a mother."

"Wait, does that mean Legolas is going to propose soon?!" Icaria said, putting down her cup of tea, her excitement rising. "It's about time! I can't believe he's taken this long. Thorontur and I had only been together for a year when we got engaged."

"I don't know if he is or not, but we have been together a long enough time that it is a distinct possibility. But you're missing the point here, Icaria. If I marry Legolas, I will have to give up the Guard."

"Tinwe," Icaria said seriously. "You have been running around Middle Earth for millennia. You and Legolas were meant for each other. Don't you think that love is worth the sacrifice?"

"I honestly don't know, Icaria," Tinwe said, staring into her cup of tea. "Nothing has ever scared me as much as the prospect of marriage."

"You are thinking about this far too much. Legolas would never make you do anything you didn't want to. Sure, the king will probably always be pressuring you to give up the Guard, but that doesn't mean you _have_ to. Legolas won't let him bully you that way."

"Maybe, but marriage does tie me down, even if I don't give up the Guard. I need to go back and visit my friends out east and to the south. I can't just leave on a whim if I were married. I would have to arrange and plan everything."

"I don't think you're giving Legolas enough credit," Tinwe said, settling back into the couch. "He would probably follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked. Just take him with you when you travel. He would probably enjoy it."

"He's really busy right now on a project he is working on with his father," Tinwe said with a sigh. "It will probably take a long time before he's finished. It could be decades before he's done. I don't think I can last that long cooped up here."

"What is he working on?"

"I don't know, he avoids my questions when I ask. I gave up trying to figure it out."

"That's rather suspicious," Icaria said, her brow furrowed in thought. "What would he and his father have to work on without others knowing?"

"If I knew, I would tell you," Tinwe said, frowning. "It could very well be the plans for a ship to travel into the West. I know there are a number of elves who are considering leaving soon. There are rumors that Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn are going to leave soon, and it may be related to that."

"Perhaps," Icaria said, obviously deep in thought. "You don't think King Thranduil is planning to leave as well do you?"

"It's hard to say. I suppose if he does leave that will take some of the pressure of me, so he may chose to stay just to keep me in line."

"That's a bit harsh," Icaria said, watching Tinwe. "I think he is probably just concerned for Legolas."

"You're probably right," Tinwe said, finishing her tea. "I should probably go change. It will be time for dinner soon and mother hates it when I sit on her chairs in my riding clothes."

"You better go then," Icaria said with a laugh. "And don't worry so much about the future. Do what feels right."

* * *

Despite what Icaria had said, Tinwe couldn't let it go. What King Thranduil had told her was eating at her incessantly, and making her even more restless. Legolas noticed quickly that something was bothering her.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he said, setting down the papers he was reading and looking up at her as they sat in his study as usual. Tinwe turned to look at him, her book open to the same page she had started twenty minutes ago.

"What do you mean?" Tinwe said unconvincingly. "Nothing is wrong." Legolas gave her an incredibly skeptical look.

"I know something is bothering you, Tinwe. You have been mumbling to yourself for the last five minutes."

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking," she said, cursing herself for her actions.

"About?" Legolas pressed, watching her in a fashion uncomfortably similar to the way his father had the previous day.

"Just the Guard," she said, shrugging it off. If King Thranduil had not told his son about the conversation he had had with Tinwe the previous day, then she was not going to bring it up either.

"What about it?"

"You're pretty nosey for someone who refuses to tell me what you are doing all the time," she said sourly, going on the offensive. "You were gone for nearly three weeks last month and won't tell me a thing about it."

"No need to get angry about it, you will find out soon enough," Legolas said, backing off against her attack. "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. Just don't pretend like nothing is wrong. I can tell something is bothering you."

"I'm sorry," Tinwe said with a sigh, giving up on her book and putting her head in her hands. "I'm just on edge lately. I feel useless here."

"You're not useless," Legolas said, standing up and walking around the desk to stand behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "It's just a quiet spell. They'll be Orcs and Goblins for you to fight again, you can be sure of that."

"I suppose you're right," Tinwe said, trying to convince herself it was true, but failing. "I just need to develop patience. I've never been good at that."

"I am well aware," Legolas said with a smile, kissing her forehead and walking towards his desk, where he picked up a stack of papers. "I need to take these to my father, but when I get back, we can go for a ride, alright?"

"Alright," Tinwe said, smiling at him. It faded as soon as Legolas disappeared through the door to her left. She just couldn't have peace of mind until she knew for sure what was going to happen. Being caught on the brink of some extraordinary change was killing her. She knew it was coming, but she didn't know when or what form it would take. The most terrifying prospect was that she would have to face her fear, choosing between the life she loved and the love of her life.

* * *

After a week of having no luck forgetting the king's words, Tinwe felt like she was on the verge of a total breakdown. Legolas worried about her mental health, and he made her stay with him more and more often so he could keep an eye on her.

"Tinwe, I know you don't want to talk about what is bothering you, but you are starting to scare me. You barely eat and you barely sleep. If you won't talk to me, will you talk to someone else? Please?"

"I already talked to Icaria, but it didn't help," Tinwe said, her head resting on her hand as she sat at the small table in Legolas's study. She felt exhausted but her mind wouldn't relax enough to let her sleep much anymore. She knew that she must look dreadful.

"How about your mother or your brother? Maybe they can give you something to help you sleep."

"Maybe," Tinwe said, knowing full well the closest thing she would get to a restful night's sleep at this point was for her to get knocked unconscious for several hours.

"If I go get dinner and bring it here, will you try and eat something?"

"I'll try," Tinwe said. "I'm just not very hungry right now." Legolas watched her for a few seconds before sighing and getting up, leaving her alone with her thoughts again.

She couldn't keep going on like this. She could feel her health failing as her mind fractured. Putting her head down on the table, she felt the cool wood against her forehead. She felt half awake and half asleep, drifting between strange, disjoined dreams and her waking thoughts that tormented her endlessly. Why was she so conflicted? She shouldn't be so afraid of the future like she was. She hadn't feared much of anything in centuries. She had faced death so many times, she felt like it was an old friend by now. Death should be what she feared most. But no, the prospect of making this impossible choice was far worse than death. At this point, death almost seemed welcoming. Almost.

She sighed, wishing for the thousandth time that day that she had stayed out east and had avoided all of this. When she heard the door opening again, she sat up, her tired eyes watching as Legolas brought a tray over to her.

"If you aren't going to eat anything," he said, indicating the bread and cheese he had brought. "At least have some tea. If nothing else it will make me feel better."

"Alright," Tinwe said, taking the cup of tea he handed her. "Thanks."

Tinwe slowly drank the tea, and she nibbled on a slice of bread despite her lack of appetite. She hadn't eaten since the previous day and needed something in her stomach.

She didn't notice as Legolas kept glancing up at her from behind his desk, watching closely as she ate.

The next thing Tinwe remembered was waking up, her eyes focusing on a bedside table. Looking around, she realized she was lying on Legolas's bed, still fully dressed in her light blue gown. She felt more awake than she had in days, and realized Legolas must have drugged her to get her to sleep. It was well after midnight, judging by the moon she could see out the window, and as her eyes took in the rest of the room, she noticed Legolas sleeping peacefully next to her, propped up against the backboard of his bed. He must have fallen asleep watching her, as he had a book open in his lap.

Silently, Tinwe stood up, walking over to the window to get some fresh air. She felt a mixture of anger and gratitude towards Legolas. She was angry he had drugged her without telling her, but thankful he hadn't, because her mind probably would have fought off sleep much more effectively if she had known.

Watching the moon, her thoughts drifted back to where they had been when she had fallen asleep. Love or freedom? It was a choice she felt was waiting to spring upon her very soon. She had to know. Not knowing was part of the problem.

Moving silently, Tinwe started back into the room. Perhaps she could know. She started searching the room, determined not to wake Legolas.

She was at it for nearly an hour when she found a box hidden in the back of a drawer on Legolas's desk. Looking at it, she couldn't breathe. Carefully removing it from its hiding place, she put it on top of the desk, just staring at it. She glanced up at the door that led to the bedroom where Legolas still slept. Exhaling sharply, Tinwe looked back down at the box and opened it.

Sitting on a pillow of green cloth were two silver rings, shining innocently at her as they reflected the moonlight. Tinwe was fairly certain that her heart stopped for several seconds as she looked at them.

Without another thought, Tinwe closed the box and proceeded to flee as fast as she could away from the reality she had just uncovered.

* * *

_So I posted this because I have been procrastinating hard core, thanks to the end of the semester bearing down on me, and wanted to see what you all though of the direction I'm taking this in. If I get enough negative comments regarding the next few chapters I may go back and redo them, but for now, I hope this wasn't too awful to read. At least Legolas will play a bigger role than he has in the last few chapters. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, I really appreciate the comments. _

_On a somewhat related note, if you all enjoy my story, I suggest you go read Lady Silma's stories I have posted on my favorites page. Shadow of the Past comes first. I've read them several times now while deep in procrastination mode and they are slightly addicting. I give Lady Silma a great deal of credit for showing me that I am severely lacking in my knowledge of elven customs, so bear with me if any of you are hardcore fans and find contradictions between my work and Tolkien's. _


	23. Chapter 23

_Another rather short chapter, but it's all about Legolas, so I hope you all like it. Btw, with The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey being released this weekend, I read all my favorite fanfictions, so I'm looking for more. I like LegolasXOC stories that don't alter the plot line of the original story (such as in 10th walker stories). If you know of any good ones, please message me. Enjoy chapter 23!_

* * *

When Legolas woke up, he knew instantly that something was wrong. There was no reason he should feel like that, as the early morning sun was just starting to appear over the horizon, illuminating a beautiful day in late winter. A dusting of snow was on the ground, and it shone brightly in the early light. Despite all of this, Legolas knew that something was very, very wrong.

"Tinwe?" he said, realizing that she was no longer lying next to him. When he didn't hear a reply, his anxiety rose. He quickly got off the bed and walked into his study.

He didn't find Tinwe, but his eyes instead fell upon the small box on his desk. He knew immediately what was wrong.

Swearing under his breath, Legolas changed quickly and bolted out the door, hoping that he was wrong. But when he reached the stables, Alagos was nowhere to be found.

"Tirnon!" he called, seeing the stablehand carrying a bucket nearby. "Did you see Tinwe this morning?"

"She left in a hurry about three hours ago, heading into the forest. Is something wrong?"

Legolas didn't respond. He ran as fast as he could to Arod's stall, and a short while later was galloping into the forest, following the tracks in the snow heading west into Mirkwood.

* * *

Legolas rode hard until mid afternoon, when he reached a fork in the path. It had been fairly easy to determine which way Tinwe had traveled at other points along the way, as she had apparently been galloping and the new tracks from Alagos's hooves were clearly seen in the loose earth. Here, however, Alagos had apparently slowed down, and it took Legolas several minutes to determine which tracks belonged to the mare. He wished the canopy was not so thick and snow could reach the forest floor. It would make tracking far easier.

When Legolas continued, he traveled at a slower pace. Arod was breathing hard, and could not sustain the rapid pace they had been riding at for many hours now. Frustrating though it was, Legolas knew Alagos could not maintain such a pace either.

At this slower pace, Legolas could devote his thoughts to Tinwe and why she had fled. He knew she was wary about the prospect of marriage, which is one of the reasons he had waited so long. It hurt that she had chosen to flee instead of talking to him about it, but he had a feeling this was the main reason she had been on edge lately. What triggered this reaction now, however, was beyond him. She had obviously gone looking for evidence that he was going to propose, or she would not have found the rings in the first place. But what about this made her feel like running away was the best option bothered him. Why would she choose to run? It wasn't like it came as a surprise; they had been together for almost two years now. Marriage was a logical next step. Perhaps it was because they had been together for so long. Maybe she knew that he was waiting for the anniversary of the Battle of Pelennor Fields, and the fact that it was looming so close that she panicked.

As he thought this, another idea drifted into his mind. He had told his father recently about his plan to propose on that date. His father hadn't demonstrated an obvious objection to the idea, but now that Legolas thought about it, his words were not all that supportive either.

"I suspected as much," Thranduil had said, only glancing briefly up from his work. "I'm sure she will make a good wife and mother someday."

The more Legolas thought about it, the more convinced he was that the "someday" at the end of this comment was his father hinting that he didn't think Tinwe was fit to be either of those things yet. Considering Tinwe's strange behavior had begun when she returned from patrolling the borders or the kingdom, and how he had explained his plan to Thranduil while she had been on duty, Legolas was convinced his father had spoken to her upon her return. Whatever he had said had obviously had a profound effect on Tinwe. She could face Orcs and Goblins without flinching, but his father had reduced her to a shell of her former self.

"I'm sorry Tinwe," Legolas said quietly, wishing she was close enough to hear his words. "I will fix this."

* * *

As the days wore on, Legolas got more and more frustrated. He knew he was losing ground, having to stop and track Alagos frequently once he reached the western end of Mirkwood. His passage was made even more difficult when he crossed the Misty Mountains, as he had to pass through a snowstorm that erased all evidence of Tinwe's passing. By that time, however, he was fairly certain she was heading for Imladris. He gave up trying to follow her tracks and took the most direct route, hoping he could catch up to her that way. She probably would take the same route, having frequented Rivendell before. He only hoped she would stay there instead of continuing on to some unknown destination.

"You can rest soon, my friend," Legolas said, patting Arod as he walked beside the horse. Arod had dutifully accepted the aggressive pace, but he was starting to slow involuntarily. Legolas feared he would go lame if pushed much harder.

As Legolas reached the borders of Imladris, he was greeted by a small band of elves, one of which was Elladan.

"_Mae govannen_, Legolas," Elladan said, smiling as he dismounted and approached the other elf. "We've been expecting you."

"Have you?" Legolas said, mildly surprised. "I'm assuming that Tinwe is here then?"

"She arrived last night. She refused to tell us why she was here, but she appeared rather moody. We assumed the two of you had a fight."

"Not exactly," Legolas said, following Elladan as they walked down into the valley. "She disappeared a few days ago after finding the ring I had intended to give her on the anniversary of Pelennor Fields. I am not sure, but I think my father spoke to her beforehand and put ideas into her head about what he expects of her if we are to wed."

"The king is unhappy about the two of you then?" Elladan said, frowning. "Why?"

"He thinks Tinwe is going to go gallivanting around Middle Earth again and get herself killed," Legolas said with a sigh. "He doesn't like the fact that she is so independent and has a warrior spirit."

"Well good luck changing that about her," Elladan said with a smile. "She'll never change, and that is not a bad thing."

"I need to convince her of that," Legolas said, looking up as Elrond walked towards him, smiling.

"Legolas. So good to see you," he said warmly.

"And you, Lord Elrond," Legolas said, bowing respectfully. "Do you know where I can find Tinwe?"

"She was in the garden the last time I saw her," he said. "Is she alright? She appears very distant and distracted."

"It is a long story," Legolas said, not wanted to go through it all again. "If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to her."

"If you're looking for Tinwe, you won't find her here," Elohir said, riding up on his white horse. "She rode west about half an hour ago."

Legolas resisted the urge to swear again, since he was in Lord Elrond's presence.

"Do you have a fresh horse I can borrow? Arod is weary and I need to catch up to her quickly."

"Of course. Come with me," Elladan led Legolas towards the stables, where he brought out a brown gelding. "This is Ranthrond. He should be able to catch up to Alagos if you hurry."

"Thank you," Legolas said, mounting Ranthrond quickly. "If I catch her, we will be back soon."

He rode quickly west in the direction Elohir had indicated. He dearly hoped Alagos wasn't rested enough to outrun his new mount.

* * *

Legolas did not catch up to Tinwe that day, or the day after. He followed her all the way into the Shire, where he had to slow down in order to ensure he stayed on her trail. There were too many horses that traveled the paths now for him to easily be able to determine her course. He was frequently forced to ask people he passed if they had seen another elf pass through. Sometimes the Men and Hobbits he spoke to had seen her, others said they hadn't seen elves for over a year, and still others had never seen an elf, and stared at him in awe.

After several weeks of traveling, he was getting anxious he would not catch her. He feared she was traveling to the Grey Havens and would try to take a ship into the west.

Legolas was nearly to the west edge of the Shire when a fierce storm came upon him suddenly. He was forced to take shelter under a cluster of pines near the road's edge. The weather did not improve his mood. He had managed to find tracks he was sure belonged to Alagos just an hour ago, and now with this rain and wind, they would certainly be erased.

"I don't know about you, Ranthrond," Legolas said after a few hours without a change in the weather. "But I am rather tired of this. Ready to go keep going? Maybe we can find an inn or something in the next town. I believe it is Michel Delving if I read the sign correctly. Come on, let's go."

Ranthrond followed him out into the storm. Legolas pulled his cloak closer around him to keep out the rain and started trudging through the mud, hoping that Tinwe wasn't caught out in the weather.

It took several hours before the rain finally let up. Legolas was soaked to the skin, and wanted nothing more than to sit beside a fire with a hot meal. Luckily, the town of Michel Delving came into view not long after the rain ended.

He walked through town, feeling out of place among the few Hobbits that braved the muddy streets. They all stared at him as he passed, giving him and his horse a wide berth. Eventually he found an Inn, which to his surprise was not Hobbit sized. Since they were now on the border of the Shire, there must be more Men and Elves that passed this way, especially so close to the Grey Havens. With relief, Legolas left Ranthrond out front and made his way inside.

"Greetings sir!" said a portly old hobbit from behind the counter. "Are you looking for a room, or perhaps just a hot meal?" Legolas saw the halfling's eyes looking him up and down with some measure of pity. He was sure he looked worn after his morning in the rain.

"Both would be very much appreciate," Legolas said with a smile. "But perhaps a room first."

"Very well, follow me." The hobbit led Legolas past the few hobbits enjoying their midafternoon meal and up the stairs. Legolas was only half listening he was brought to a room on the second floor while innkeeper rattled on about the weather. He was just about to excuse himself when something the innkeeper said made him start.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I was just saying that you weren't the only one caught out in the storm. Another elf came in here early this morning just after the rain started. She didn't look nearly as bad as you though, no offense."

"Wait, is the other elf still here?" he said quickly, not quite believing his good fortune.

"Sure, she's just down the hall there," he said pointing. Legolas walked rapidly toward the door he indicated, and put his ear to the door. Not hearing anything from within, he knocked softly.

"Tinwe? Are you in there?" Still there was no sound from within. Despite the innkeeper's protests, Legolas tried the door. It was unlocked.

"Tinwe?" he repeated, looking around the room. He noticed the bed sheets where in a heap, and muddy footprints were on the floor. Then he noticed the open window.

Walking over to it, he looked out just in time to see a cloaked figure on a black mare gallop out of the stables and around the corner, heading out of town.


	24. Chapter 24

_I don't know about you all, but I thoroughly enjoyed An Unexpected Journey. I was also inspired to write a Thranduil fanfiction, even though he was only in it for about 20 seconds. Thoughts? Will any of you read it? Anyway, here's part 24. Enjoy!_

* * *

Without a second thought, Legolas pulled himself out the window onto the thatched roof, leaving the bewildered innkeeper behind him.

Legolas quickly crossed the roof and leapt down into the street, startling several of passersby. He made a running leap towards Ranthrond, settling quickly onto the horse's back and urging him forward after Tinwe. He had a disadvantage now. Ranthrond had been trekking through the mud for half a day, and he was heavier than Alagos, which made him sink further into the muck as he ran. Perhaps once he got out of town the mud wouldn't be as bad, and Ranthrond's longer strides would help him to catch Tinwe before he lost her again in the hills. The one good thing about the mud was that she would be ridiculously easy to track.

He reached the hills quickly, and briefly saw a flash of movement across one in the distance. Tinwe was gaining ground.

They rode hard for at least an hour, Legolas occasionally catching glimpses of Tinwe and Alagos ahead of him. Ranthrond was breathing heavily, but kept his pace. Legolas felt bad for pushing the gelding so hard, but he would soon get to rest.

Legolas had underestimated Alagos. Not only was the she rested, but she was also remarkably fast for a mare her size. Even with more solid ground beneath them, Legolas and Ranthrond continued to lose ground. As the sun began to sink in front of him, peeking out from behind the lingering storm clouds, Legolas began to hear the sound of the sea. It had been a while since he had seen Tinwe last. She had probably reached the coast by now. If she decided to ride within the waves north or south, he had only a fifty percent chance of finding her.

He was rather surprised when he did reach the shore. When he appeared out from the hills onto the stony beach, he paused, looking around for hints of Tinwe. He was surprised to see Alagos calmly grazing a little to the north, Tinwe nowhere in sight. Dismounting, Legolas let Ranthrond join the mare and started walking north, looking for Tinwe.

It didn't take long before he found her, sitting with her arms around her knees as she looked out at the sea from her perch on a rock ledge. He noticed that she was dressed not in a riding tunic, but in a loose pale blue gown. She must have seen him arrive from her window at the inn and immediately fled without stopping to change out of her nightgown.

Slowly, Legolas made his way towards her, unsure what to make of her current situation. Cautiously he sat beside her, waiting for her to speak first. It took a long while before she did.

"I'm so sorry Legolas," she said softly. Legolas looked around at her and saw tears falling down her cheeks. She must have been crying for a while. Her eyes were very bloodshot and there was a damp patch on her sleeve, which she had apparently been using to wipe away the tears. Legolas wanted to pull her close, but was afraid what that would do to her. He simply waited for her to continue.

"I am so sorry for everything," she continued after a while. "You would be so much better off if I had just stayed out east like I had wanted."

"That is ridiculous," Legolas said, not able to contain himself any longer. "Tinwe, I don't care what you do or don't do, I will always love you and cherish the time I get to spend with you. I have complete faith that even if you hadn't returned when you did, our paths would have crossed at some point in the future, and I would still have fallen in love with you."

"But all I do is cause problems," Tinwe said, pulling her knees tighter to her chest. "First with the guard, then with Faelon, and now with this." More tears fell from her green eyes as she said this, and Legolas unconsciously reached up to wipe them away. For the first time since he had sat down, Tinwe looked up at him.

"You don't cause problems. You make life interesting. Even with this. I haven't had such an invigorating chase since Aragorn, Gimli, and I ran across Rohan to chase the orcs that had kidnapped Merry and Pippin." Legolas beamed when he saw a small smile creep onto Tinwe's face. Sadly, it didn't last long.

"I don't know why you even followed me in the first place," she said, looking down again. "I'm not worthy to be with you Legolas. You could have just let me go and moved on, finding someone more suitable."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Legolas said. "There is no one in Middle Earth or the Undying Lands who could ever be as perfect as you are. I will follow you to the ends of the earth if I have to. Besides, I know you don't really feel that way. If you had wanted to, you could have easily disappeared so I could not follow you. You are far more travelled than I am. You could have travelled east and I would never have found you." Tinwe was quiet for a long time after this. When she didn't respond, Legolas continued.

"I don't know what my father told you, Tinwe," Legolas said softly, watching to see her reaction. "But I will never make you change who you are for me. Even if it means I have to spend a thousand years being dragged to the far ends of the earth, I will do whatever I have to in order to keep you." Tinwe looked up at him again, a hint of fear in her eyes.

"You can't do that. You're a prince. You need a wife that will settle down with you and have children and act like royalty. I could never do that, not with ten thousand years. I was home less than two and couldn't sit still."

"Lucky for you, I am only a prince. I am not bound to by the same restrictions as my father. I assure you, I would give up my title if it meant keeping you. If you want, I will give it up right now and we can go live in one of your distant lands together."

"But what about your father?" Tinwe said, getting to the heart of the matter. "He will never approve."

"My father is a complicated individual," Legolas said with a sigh. "I have given a lot of thought to his treatment of you since our return. It has been many centuries since my mother left for the West. I know it pains him a great deal to be parted from her, and I think he sees in you enough of my mother to make him fear that I will go through the same pain with you. You are very much like her, you know," he said with a smile, running his hand through her hair. "She too had a wild side. When she chose to, she could be a proper lady and a respected Queen. I think my father chooses to remember this side of her, because it was the wild side that drove her to leave. It's painful to him to have you remind him of her."

"Why does he not go to the Undying Lands as well? If the rumors are true and Lord Elrond is leaving, why does he not join them?"

"He feels an obligation to cleanse Mirkwood now that the War is over. He will not leave until he is satisfied he has fulfilled that obligation."

"I feel like I have judged your father unfairly then," Tinwe said, letting her feet dangle off the ledge. Legolas was happy to see her tears had stopped as well. "He does have valid reasons to be considered."

"That doesn't excuse his behavior. What exactly did he say to you?"

"He told me that if I were to marry you, I should think about a career that was more fitting for a mother," Tinwe said softly. Legolas could tell she was uncomfortable with this topic. "But that means choosing between you and the Guard. That is something I don't think I can do."

"Tinwe," Legolas said, turning to face her directly. Her eyes met his and he could see the conflict in them. "You do not need to make that choice. If you were to give up the Guard, you would be giving up a part of you that makes you so unique and special. And as for children," he said, knowing that he had to address that fear no matter how much she didn't want to talk about it. "I could live a thousand lifetimes with you and you alone. I will wait until you are ready to have children. It doesn't matter to me as long as I have you."

The smile on Tinwe's face as new tears started to fall down her cheeks made his heart melt. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't have stopped himself from kissing her then. He loved her and need her to know that he meant everything he said. Nothing mattered as long as he had her.

It took a long time for the elves to break apart. The sun had disappeared below the horizon, and gray twilight filled the sky as stars began to emerge above them, twinkling in between the clouds that still drifted lazily across the heavens. Legolas kept his arm around Tinwe as she leaned into him, looking back out to sea. The comfortable silence that fell over them was enough for him to know that whatever happened, Tinwe would be his. It was time.

"This isn't what I'd had in mind originally," Legolas said, pulling away from Tinwe suddenly. She looked around at him, puzzled. He reached into his tunic, pulling out a small velvet bag. He took her hand and poured the contents into it. Two silver rings slid out, and she looked up at him sharply. "Tinwe, will you marry me?"

There was the slightest hesitation on Tinwe's face as she looked into his eyes. However, it quickly faded and was replaced by a dazzling smile.

"Yes, Legolas. I want nothing more in this world to marry you."

* * *

The trip back east was far more relaxed than the one Tinwe and Legolas had taken west. They returned first to the inn in Michel Delving, where the innkeeper, still rather bewildered, gave them the room Tinwe had occupied for the night. Legolas did not want to let Tinwe out of his sight, despite the reassuring weight of the ring he now wore on his finger. So they ate a warm meal downstairs, ignoring the stares of the many hobbits who came in for a drink. It felt like being back at Minas Tirth, laughing and enjoying each other's company without any pressure. Tinwe couldn't help but look repeatedly down at her hand, still not quite believing what had happened earlier in the evening. Legolas noticed as she kept doing this, and the soft smile that would grace her features as she looked at the ring made his heart soar.

"It's a good thing I had a lot of time off from the Guard," Tinwe said as she brushed out her hair, Legolas watching her from the bed where he sat comfortably, finally in clean dry clothes. "Tincore would have flogged me if I missed patrolling."

"I hardly think so," Legolas said with a laugh. "Despite his outward appearance, he does have a soft side, and you, my lady, are unquestionably one of his favorites."

"What makes you say that?" Tinwe said, brow furrowed as she looked over at him.

"When I requested that we have time off to go visit Gimli after your graduation, I first requested that I have a month off. I could tell he was thinking hard about it. When I asked if you could have time off to go with me, there was no hesitation."

"Maybe he was just thankful to be rid of me," Tinwe said with a smile. "I am rather irritating sometimes. I had been bothering him about letting me go Lothlorien with some of the elder members of the Guard. He seemed rather hesitant."

"That's just because if some crisis breaks out, he wants you close to home to solve the problem," Legolas said with a grin. Tinwe threw her brush at him for his teasing. He caught it easily, just making his grin wider.

"You are cheeky today aren't you?" she said, walking towards him and holding out her hand. "Can I have my brush back?"

"No. You shouldn't have thrown it at me."

"Alright then. I'm used to having messy hair. Suits me fine," she said, turning and starting to walk away. Before she could, Legolas reached up and grabbed her waist, pulling her down onto his lap. She squealed in surprise, but didn't put up much of a fight.

"You are insufferable," she said, a smile on her face. Legolas smiled back, and then kissed her softly before letting her stand up again.

"Only because it is so much fun to irritate you," he said, leaning against the headboard again. "Anyway, I was thinking…"

"That's dangerous," Tinwe cut in, her back to him. He could tell she was smiling though as she pulled a book out of her bag.

"I was thinking," he repeated, tempted to throw the brush back at her as she walked around the bed. "That we should visit our friends while we are here in the Shire. There is no reason to rush home, and we can extend an invitation to our wedding in person."

"I do miss the hobbits," she said thoughtfully, sitting on the edge of the bed so she could look at him while they talked. "I approve of this idea. It is only about a day's ride from here. If we leave early in the morning we should get to Hobbiton by nightfall."

"It is settled then. However, we also need to decide when we are going to be married if we are going to invite people to visit."

"If I interpreted the King's not-so-subtle hints correctly," said Tinwe. "Your original plan was to ask me to marry you on the anniversary of Pelennor Fields was it not?"

"That was the intention, yes," Legolas said. "Are you suggesting we set the date for the anniversary next year?"

"Yes I am. If that works with your princely plans."

"I can think of no reason to disagree. Your parents gave me their blessing several weeks ago so I am sure they will not object."

"What about your father?"

"Let me handle him," Legolas said as he watched Tinwe shift so she was lying next to him, her legs curled up under her as she settled in to read.

"Sounds good to me. I certainly wasn't going to volunteer to talk to him."

Legolas leaned over and kissed her ear as she opened her book. He was exhausted, having not had the sleep she had earlier in the day.

"Goodnight _limimaer_," he said, lying down to sleep.

"Goodnight _melamin_," she replied softly.

* * *

The pair set off early in the morning, adopting a brisk pace but not putting a great deal of strain on the weary horses. It was a beautiful day, and they passed many hobbits on the way. There was the same mixture of curiosity and awe that had followed them on their trip west, but there the chatter after they passed was louder this time.

"I do not understand why we are so fascinating," Tinwe mused after a couple of hobbit women passed, twittering away as soon as they thought they were out of earshot. It was quite easy to understand what they were saying with elf hearing, and Tinwe thought it was a little excessive. "Surely they see elves pass through frequently on the way to the Grey Havens."

"Yes, but we are passing through for the second time in a week, and going the wrong way," Legolas said, smiling and nodding at an old woman out with her grandchildren.

"True," Tinwe said, pulling an apple out of her saddlebag and tossing it to Legolas. He caught it and took a bite as Tinwe pulled another out for herself. "But you have to admit, it is a little unnerving."

"Really, Tinwe," Legolas said with a smile. "You've traveled enough. Surely the people you meet in the far corners of the world show similar awe when they see you."

"Sometimes," Tinwe said, taking a bite out of her apple before continuing. "But more often than not I'm treated as forgettable, seeing as I am female."

"But not when you were out east," he said, remembering her story. "They thought you were a god."

"Yes, well, that passed with time. I suppose the thrill wears off."

"I see you found 'er then?" came a gruff voice from their left. Looking down, Legolas and Tinwe saw an old hobbit sitting on a stool outside his front door, smoking a pipe. The elves slowed down as they approached.

"Yes, I did," Legolas said, remembering asking him about Tinwe several days ago when they had passed through. "And thank you for your help in the matter."

"Always happy to help the elven folk," he said, blowing smoke rings. "It's good to see not all of you have left Middle Earth. We saw many elves pass through here in the last couple years."

"We at least shall be here for many years to come," Tinwe said, smiling at the man. "Have a good day."

"And you," he said, watching as Tinwe and Legolas rode away.

* * *

_Limimaer = lovely one_

_Melamin = my love_


	25. Chapter 25

_Trying really hard to get these out before I start delving into new stories. I really should be working on my thesis instead, but oh well. I hope you all appreciate this. I have my Thranduil story bouncing around right now, and another Legolas one I want to start writing soon. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

It was late afternoon when the pair reached Hobbiton. The air had gotten chilly as the sun descended, so there were few hobbits out to see their passing. Most were too busy bustling about to give them more than a quick glance. The people of Hobbiton had long ago gotten used to the strange visitors that passed through. More often than not, they ended up at Bag End, so it was no surprise to them when Tinwe and Legolas dismounted in front of the green door and knocked.

"One moment!" came a muffled call from within. A second later, the door was opened, and Frodo looked up at them, his face breaking into a smile.

"Legolas! Tinwe! How good to see you both! Please, come in, come in."

"It is wonderful to see you as well," Tinwe said, ducking down to squeeze through the door. Legolas followed her in, staying hunched over slightly to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling. They both followed Frodo into the sitting room, each taking a seat beside the fire. "How have you been Frodo?"

"Fairly well, thank you. It's been awfully quiet. It is good to relax and enjoy the simple things in life again. What brings you both to the Shire? Would you like some tea?"

"We were in the neighborhood," Legolas said cryptically, smiling at Tinwe as Frodo went about preparing tea. "But we have another reason for visiting actually." Legolas looked at Tinwe, silently asking if she wanted to share the news. Frodo looked up expectantly, his eyes shifting between the two of them.

"We would like to invite you to our wedding," Tinwe said, a radiant smile on her face as she said this. Legolas beamed at his betrothed, his happiness beyond words that there was no trace of fear on her face as she said this. "It will be next March."

Frodo grinned widely, setting teacups in front of each of them. "That is wonderful news! Congratulations. I can't say that I am surprised, though it did take longer than I had expected. Sam recently was married, did you hear?"

"We hadn't heard, no," Legolas said, enjoying his tea. It was almost comical seeing him sitting there drinking from the fine china, his long legs stretched out as he sat on the low stool. "We shall have to go see him and offer our congratulations."

"I shall go with you," Frodo said, but his face quickly lost its cheer. "However, before we go, I have to apologize, but I will not be able to attend your wedding. Please do not tell anyone else this, but I intend to travel into the West with Lord Elrond when he leaves. I fear that will be before your wedding."

"I am sorry to hear that you will not be there, _mellonamin_," Tinwe said sadly. "But I am glad you are going into the west. You have borne a great burden, one that no one should have to bear. I hope you find peace in the Undying Lands."

"Thank you, Tinwe," Frodo said with a smile. "But let us not think of sad goodbyes now. We must go see Sam! Rosie may be put out that we are coming uninvited, but I know Sam would be upset to miss seeing you both. Come!"

The three exited Bag End and started the short walk to Sam's home. Tinwe enjoyed standing straight up, knowing that there was a decent chance she would be standing hunched over for a significant amount of time once they reached the Gamgee's home.

Frodo knocked on the yellow door, and the three listened to the muffled sounds from within.

"Who would be coming to visit during dinnertime?" came a rather disgruntled female voice. The door was promptly opened, and a pretty young hobbit looked first at Frodo, then up at the elves, her eyes growing wide.

"Mr. Baggins, do come in. And your friends as well. Sam! We have guests!"

"Who is it?" came Sam's voice from the other room.

"Mr. Baggins, and others," Rosie said, looking up at the elves who had squeezed into her small entryway. "Come in and sit. I am sorry we do not have better accommodations for elves."

"We will manage," Tinwe said with a smile, settling in a chair between Legolas and Frodo.

"Others?" came Sam's voice as he came around the corner into the sitting room. His eyes widened in surprise before a smile spread across his face. "Tinwe! Legolas! What are you doing here?"

"We thought we'd drop in for a visit while we were in the neighborhood," Tinwe said, taking the lead this time in the conversation. "How have you been? I see that we owe you congratulations for your recent nuptials." This made Sam beam up at her as he put his arm around his wife. Tinwe was thrilled for her friend. Even in the brief time they had known one another, she had seen how tender and caring Sam could be. She had no doubts he was an excellent husband, and would soon make an excellent father. Now that they were more at eye level, Tinwe could tell that Rosie was expecting, though she had barely begun to show.

"Yes, several months ago. Tinwe, Legolas, this is my wife Rosie. Rosie, these are my good friends Tinwe and Legolas of the Woodland Realm."

"It is a pleasure," Rosie said, curtseying politely. "Have the two of you eaten dinner?"

"We have not. There is no need to worry about us though, we will be fine. We know we dropped in at a bad time."

"Nonsense, you must eat and catch up. I always make extra food so we should have plenty for all of you."

"Thank you very much my lady," Legolas said, bowing his head slightly and smiling. Rosie's face flushed a little before she turned and scurried away into the kitchen. Tinwe had seen Legolas's affect on women before, but she had never felt amused by it the way she did now.

"She'll have dinner done shortly. So what were you doing in this area that prompted your visit?" Sam said, settling down so he could talk to his friends. Legolas and Tinwe exchanged looks, and Tinwe gestured to him to share their news this time.

"Well our reason for being in the Shire is a difficult story to tell, but we do have another reason for visiting. Tinwe and I are to be wed next March and would like you to attend."

"Though," Tinwe said, glancing into the kitchen to see Rosie bustling around the stove. "Now that we are here, however, I think that your wife will be most put out to see you disappear so shortly after the birth of your child."

"She would indeed," came Rosie's voice from the other room. Sam smiled, his eyes shining with the thought of a child.

"The babe is due around the middle of summer. As much as I would like to go to your wedding, I think I need to stay here. My congratulations to you both though. That is most exciting!"

"You both are the first to know about it as well," Tinwe said, smiling at the two hobbits in front of her before turning to Legolas. "Do you think we should deliver the message in person to Aragorn and Arwen?"

"I think first we should go home and let our friends and family know in Mirkwood," Legolas said with a smile. "Then if you would like we can go visit Minas Tirith."

"Perhaps your right," Tinwe said, standing and following Sam into the dining room as Rosie indicated dinner was done. "My mother will not be happy if she finds out from someone else first."

Tinwe and Legolas enjoyed their meal with their friends a great deal. Not only was Rosie's cooking superb, but sitting together in such a close space with a warm fire crackling nearby made Tinwe feel a sense of peace she could not ever remember having before. It was no wonder hobbits lived the way they did. Comfort was the most important thing to a hobbit, and Tinwe could not remember a single day in her life where she had been truly content and comfortable.

Only one day came close, and that was the night of Aragorn's coronation, when she had danced with Legolas into the night, and finally realized she loved him. Even then she'd felt some measure of discontent. She had been unsettled by his royal status, and the fact that she had been contemplating leaving only that morning. But here, with her good friends around her, and the ring safely on her finger to indicate her eternal bond with the elf beside her, she felt truly and utterly happy.

Eventually they finished dinner and retired back to the sitting room, where conversation drifted to the War. They spoke about it in serious tones, all of them remembering vividly the long, troubled road they had taken.

"At least all of that is behind us now," Frodo said, his memories obviously weighing heavily on his mind. "It is late though, and I should retire. Rosie is looking rather fatigued as well," he noted. Sam looked over at his wife, who did indeed look tired as she sat back in her chair, her hand on her stomach.

"We should be moving on as well. It is rather late isn't it? I had hoped to visit Merry and Pippin while we were here as well," Tinwe said, looking out the window at the stars.

"Well they won't be hard to find at this time of night," Sam said, helping Rosie up out of her chair and taking her arm carefully as the rest of them stood to depart. "They will be at the Green Dragon for a couple more hours at least."

"We shall have to go and find them then," Tinwe declared, happy she wasn't going to miss her opportunity to see the rest of the hobbits. "Thank you very much for dinner, my lady, and it was awfully good to see you again Sam. Hopefully it will not be too long before we meet again."

"I do hope not," Sam said with a smile as the elves and Frodo exited the comfort of the Gamgees' home. "And once again, congratulations on your betrothal."

"Thank you, Sam. Goodnight."

As the door shut behind them, the three walked back to Bag End in silence. Legolas had his arm around Tinwe's waist as Tinwe looked up at the stars happily. Frodo was looking down, however, very pensive.

"Well, this may be the very last time I see you both," he said finally as they reached Bag End. He had a bittersweet smile on his face as he looked up at them. "It means a great deal to me to have seen you both before my departure. I wish you all the best with your wedding and your lives together. I dearly wish I could have attended the wedding."

"We will miss you dearly, _mellonamin_," Tinwe said, leaning down and kissing his forehead. Legolas bowed his head respectfully to Frodo, smiling down at the Halfling.

"It has been a great honor, Frodo Baggins, to know you and your kin. We will be sure to honor you all at our wedding, even though you cannot be there with us."

"Thank you, Legolas," Frodo said, bowing to the elf. It was a bittersweet departure as Frodo waved until they disappeared down the lane. Tinwe felt a single tear slide down her cheek, and she quickly brushed it away.

"I must remember to give Lord Elrond something for Frodo before he leaves for the Undying Lands. I have some things from my adventures that I think he would enjoy."

"I will remind you when we return home," Legolas said with a smile, the shed tear not going unnoticed. "I'm sure Frodo will be very touched by the gesture."

They rode in silence for a short distance until they reached the Green Dragon. There was laughter and loud voices coming from within, and as they approached a couple Halflings staggered out, still laughing and slurring their speech. In men, Tinwe found this kind of behavior revolting. In hobbits, it was quite amusing. Hobbits tended to be friendlier drunk then men, in her experience.

As soon as the elves entered the pub, all manner of laughter and shouting died as all eyes turned to look at them. Tinwe just smiled, unperturbed.

"Tinwe! Legolas! How are you?!" Tinwe looked around to see Merry pushing his way through the onlookers. "Go back to your drinks! Nothing to see here!" he shouted, and on cue, the noise rose once again as everyone turned back to their flagons of mead. "Come, come! Pippin is over in the corner there." Merry led the way over to Pippin, who was sitting at a table with several other hobbits, laughing loudly as he spilled mead all over the table. He looked up as Merry approached, noticing Tinwe and Legolas for the first time.

"Linwe! Tegolas! So good to see you all," he said, hiccupping as he took another drink. He had obviously been at it for awhile already. "What brings you to the Green Dragon?"

"We wanted to see you while we were in the area, and Sam said you would be here," Legolas said, sitting across from Pippin, Tinwe squeezing in next to him. Pippin's friends had wandered away, singing loudly and off-key to some drinking song that was indistinguishable through the slurred speech.

"So you've seen Sam and Frodo then?" Merry said, taking a swig of his mead. Tinwe was glad he was sober enough to be able to remember them visiting. "I am rather surprised to see you both here though. I figured you'd have gone off on one of your crazy adventures again by now." Tinwe smiled at him.

"That is part of the reason we are here," Tinwe said, shaking her head when a hobbit offered her a flagon.

"Only part of the reason?" Merry said, elbowing Pippin who had just emptied his latest drink.

"We also wanted to extend you both an invitation personally," Legolas said, smiling as Pippin swayed dangerously on the bench. Merry caught on quickly, smiling as he glanced at the rings on both of their hands.

"Invitation?" Pippin said, burping. Tinwe shook her head, smiling despite herself.

"They're getting married, Pip," Merry said exasperatedly, taking the full flagon that had just been set down in front of Pippin. "They are inviting us to the wedding."

"Wedding?! I love weddings!" Pippin said, reaching for the full flagon and grabbing an empty one that still sat on the end of the table instead. "Here's to you both. Congrabulafun."

"Thank you Pippin," Tinwe said, grinning as the hobbit tried to down the empty flagon while his companion just shook his head. "I see that you are not going to remember any of this tomorrow anyway, so I leave you in charge Master Merry. We hope to see you on March 15th next year. If Pippin has sobered up by then, you can bring him too," she joked, laughing lightly. Several Halflings looked around at the sound, taken aback by the melodious ring that interrupted the usual raucous.

"We must be on our way," Legolas said, standing up with some difficulty. "It is late and we need to find a place to camp for the night."

"Why don't you stay here? There are some rooms upstairs."

"I'm afraid we will not find a room here that is quite to our size," Legolas replied with a smile. "Besides, we are wood elves. We are used to sleeping out under the stars."

"As am I now, but that doesn't mean I would trade a nice bed for a dirty tree root," Merry said seriously. "Well I do hope that we can make it to your wedding next year. I will be sure to tell Pippin when he regains consciousness that you were here." Pippin was now slumped against the wall, fast asleep. Tinwe's smile broadened, cheered by the antics of the Halflings.

"We are grateful," Legolas said, smiling down at Merry. "Goodnight, Merridoc Brandybuck."

"Goodnight Legolas, Tinwe."

* * *

It was not far out of Hobbiton when Legolas and Tinwe stopped for the night. Cool as it was, the storm of the following day had disappeared completely, leaving a cloudless night sky hanging over them. Instead of building a fire, the two elves lay down on Legolas's cloak together, wrapped in a blanket as they stared up at the stars. There was no moon that night, but the sky was still bright as Earendil shone down upon them. Tinwe moved closer to Legolas, his body heat keeping her warm despite the winter cold. She was perfectly content, her head on his shoulder as they lay in silence. Legolas was absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair as he watched the sky, humming softly to himself. Tinwe was so comfortable that she felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep. Before she disappeared into her dreams, Tinwe sat up just enough to look down at Legolas, who met her gaze as his humming stopped.

"What's wrong?" he said as she stared down at him, propped up on one elbow, her dark hair falling down to frame her face. She simply smiled, resting her hand on his chest.

"I just hope you realize how much I love you, Legolas," she said, watching the stars reflected in his eyes. As brilliant as they were, they were nothing compared to the brilliance she found deep within those eyes at her words. "I don't always act like it, but I love you more than words can possibly describe."

Legolas's hand came up to rest on her cheek, and she closed her eyes briefly, pure bliss coursing through her at his touch. She opened them again as his fingers trailed along the tips of her ear. His caress ended as he put his hand behind her head and guided her lips to his, kissing her softly. Tinwe closed her eyes again, her body relaxing into the kiss. There was more passion in this kiss than Tinwe had ever felt, the intensity making her body tremble. She gripped the front of Legolas's tunic and pulled herself closer, kissing him just as passionately as he kissed her. Tinwe's heart fluttered as she thought about how she soon would be united with Legolas for all eternity. She had feared this bond initially. Even after she had agreed to marry him she felt wary. But now she felt all those fears dissipate into the night air. Why had she feared it so much? Here, lying in his arms, she felt that their union could not come soon enough.


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you all for the reviews of the last chapter. I'm glad it was so well received. However, I am afraid some of you may be disappointed, as the wedding ceremony, which will be in the next chapter, is very short. And I am leaving to visit my uncle for a couple weeks, so I don't know when I'll update. I hope this will tide you over a little bit until then. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Are you alright, Tinwe?"

"Sorry, yes I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"What about?" Icaria asked, looking up into her friend's face. She was rather shocked to hear such a solemn tone from the other elleth on her wedding day.

"I am sad about those of our friends who couldn't come," Tinwe said, adjusting the folds of her skirt.

"I know you miss them," Icaria said, moving out of the way as Isawen hurried past. There was a great deal of commotion going on in Tinwe's home, as expected considering she would be joined with Legolas in only a few hours. Tinwe could not believe the amount of calm that had settled over her at the thought. She had expected to be restless and giddy. But when the day came, she felt nothing but peace and happiness at the thought of the celebrations to follow. Her joy was only dampened by the thought of not having Frodo, Sam, Elrond, or Gandalf there. She had visited Imladris not long before Elrond departed and had bid him and Gandalf farewell. Their absence had not completely hit her until her other friends had begun to arrive for the wedding.

Gimli had been the first to arrive. He had come over a month early, which had made Legolas very happy. When they had told him about the wedding in person, he had forced them to stay with him in the Glittering Caves for several days to celebrate.

"About time!" were the first words out of his mouth upon the announcement. Aragorn had a similar response.

"I have been waiting to hear of an engagement for some time now," he said, his arm around Arwen as they both congratulated them and promised to come, though they would not be able to stay for very long.

Elladan and Elohir, having elected not to travel west with their father, had also consented to come, having been told when Legolas and Tinwe traveled back through on their way home from the coast. Elladan had feigned despair, acting wounded that Tinwe had chosen to wed Legolas, but the laughter in his eyes revealed that he was happy for them. Nonetheless, Legolas had tightened his hold on Tinwe during this exchange, making her roll her eyes and smile.

Upon arriving home, Tinwe had sought out her family, Legolas in tow. The king could wait. As soon as they walked through the door, fingers intertwined, Isawen had looked up from her book and beamed, instantly noticing the rings on both their fingers. She had hugged Tinwe first, kissing her daughter's cheek, and then proceeded to kiss Legolas's cheek, congratulating him on successfully reigning in her daughter. Rissa had been more reserved, but had smiled and congratulated them both, kissing his daughter's forehead.

It had been a tense trip to the king's study to announce the engagement to him. Tinwe chewed on her lip, smoothing the dress she had decided to wear to look more regal, now that she was going to be part of the royal family. Her riding tunic did not seem very appropriate.

"Relax, _limimaer_. It will be alright."

"I hope so. I really don't want to be on his bad side for eternity."

"Don't worry about that. He will warm up soon enough."

They entered the king's study, finding him browsing the books on his shelf. He looked over when he heard the door open, looking between the two of them, not needing an explanation.

"I see congratulations are in order," he said, moving away from his books. He seemed genuinely happy, which puzzled Tinwe. To her surprise, he took her hand and kissed it, smiling down at her. "I shall start preparations for a wedding feast immediately."

"What was that about?" Tinwe had asked as soon as they had left the study. She couldn't fathom what had just happened.

"Just take it," Legolas said with a smile. "Questioning it will only cause unnecessary distress."

"Perhaps you're right," Tinwe said with a smile, kissing him lightly.

The king had acted pleasant towards Tinwe right up until she started patrolling again a month after the engagement. It didn't take a lot of brain power to figure out what had caused his reaction.

"He genuinely thought I had decided to give it up for you," Tinwe said, explaining this to Legolas after having a slightly tense interaction with the King that morning. "I can tell he is not at all thrilled that I went out this week."

"Well he will just have to learn to live with it," Legolas said, kissing her forehead reassuringly. "Let us go to the practice range. It will make you feel better. At least until I beat you again."

"It is really not a fair contest," Tinwe said with a laugh. "Everyone knows you are one of the most talented archers in Middle Earth. "Now if we were to play hide and seek like the elflings play," she said, a mischievous look on her face. "I would definitely beat you."

"You really think so?" Legolas said, looking down at her skeptically. "I think I might have to take you up on that challenge."

"Great! You count first. Boundaries are the edge of the kingdom. Go!" She raced away, leaving Legolas behind with a smile on his face as he started counting.

* * *

Despite the king's obviously forced cheer towards his son's intended, the year leading up to the wedding had been a good one. Tinwe was so caught up in thinking about every detail, along with continuing her Guard duties that she almost forgot about the restlessness still stirring deep inside her. But about two months out, she started to feel that drive within her starting to surface again. She decided it was time to let Legolas know her plans.

"What is wrong, my love?" he asked, noticing the serious look on her face as she entered his study. She had stopped bothering to knock at this point, since she and all but moved in already.

"I wanted to make a proposal," she said, sitting in front of his desk, folding her hands on her lap.

"I am slightly worried, but go on," Legolas said slowly, watching her closely.

"I know this is a bit abrupt," she said, choosing not to beat around the bush. "But I would like to take an extended trip shortly after our wedding." Legolas was silent for a long time, just watching her.

"What exactly do you mean?" he said finally, his blue eyes boring into her green ones. She took a deep breath and began explaining her plan.

"Not long after Pelennor Fields, you told me you would like to travel to some of the places I have seen during my many travels. And I also have an obligation to return to the East to visit my friends soon. I cannot wait too long, what with the effects time has on mortal men. I am afraid that unless we leave relatively soon after our wedding, we will never be able to pull ourselves away from life here. I know you are working on that project with your father, but would it be at all possible for you to indulge me, just for a few years?"

Legolas remained silent, obviously thinking about her proposal.

"You are quite right, I did request to see those places," he said, smiling at her finally. He stood up and walked around the desk, where he knelt in front of her, taking her hands. "And I would be happy to indulge any and every dream you have, Tinwe. I could not possibly say no to you when it means this much to you."

"Thank you Legolas," she said, a smile on her face. She bent forward and kissed his temple. "But what about your father and your project?"

"I think our project is coming along well enough that it can proceed without me from this point. As for my father, there will be a great deal of debating going on when I present your proposal to him, but I am certain I will get him to agree, even if he is not altogether pleased."

"Thank you Legolas," she repeated, much softer this time. He stood up then, pulling her with him.

"You are most welcome, _melamin_," he said, kissing her softly. She put her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing both of them closer together. She gained some measure of comfort in kissing her love, but she was still unsure about how his father was going to react.

It wasn't long after that when King Thranduil had approached Tinwe, seeking her out instead of having someone fetch her as usual.

"My lord," she said when she caught sight of him approaching across the archery fields. She was more than a little surprised, and it was evident from the look on her face.

"I would like to discuss your plan to travel with Legolas after your wedding," he said bluntly. Despite his many flaws, Tinwe did like that the king never minced words. He was very direct. She assumed that this attitude was reserved mostly for her, however, since she had seen him weave his way out of trouble in conversation before, giving vague and diplomatic answers to questions put forth to him.

"What about it upsets you, your majesty?" Tinwe asked, figuring that the whole thing was going to bother him but she mine as well ask anyway.

"I was rather shocked to hear that you both planned to travel not just for a few months, but for several years," he replied, his concern not quite entirely hidden behind a façade of calm.

"I have business out east," Tinwe said matter-of-factly. "I wanted to conclude that before I settled back here indefinitely. I was afraid I'd fall into a routine and didn't want to uproot our lives once that happened in order to fulfill my obligations."

Thranduil seemed to ponder this statement for a moment, looking at Tinwe closely. She gazed back at him evenly, wondering if he was thinking of a way to get rid of her before she married his son in just over a month's time. However, her answer seemed at least marginally acceptable.

"Very well. If you intend to fulfill your obligations and then return, I suppose there is no reason to make you put it off. I hope that means you are willing to at least contemplate a less dangerous occupation upon your return." It was more of a question than a statement, so Tinwe gave an answer that she thought would satisfy all parties involved.

"I will use the time abroad to think about other things I could do with my time."

"Good," the king said, content with that answer. "I apologize for interrupting your training. I will see you at dinner." Tinwe bowed her head respectfully as he disappeared, then resumed shooting. Well, the king had been pacified at least. He didn't have to know that the journey east was not going to be a direct one.

* * *

As the wedding got closer, Isawen's anxiety reached a level that surpassed her daughter's.

"Tinwe, you have to decide what you are going to wear for the ceremony and the feast."

"I already told you naneth, I am going to have Icaria and Nahlrie sew a simple gown for me, like this one," Tinwe said, indicating one of her nicer gowns. "I don't need you to go find a dozen seamstresses to work on one gown."

"You are marrying the prince! You should be wearing something more regal than just that. It's an everyday dress for normal elleths."

"Really naneth, Legolas doesn't care what I wear."

"The king will, and you are on a knife's edge with him as it is."

"I don't need to be dressed in forty layers of fabric just to impress him though. Be thankful I'm not trying to get away with wearing a riding tunic. Believe me, I thought about it."

"I would never let you out of the house dressed like that," Isawen said sternly, putting her hands on her hips. "You don't have to wear forty layers, but something befitting your new station would be nice."

"The king will give me a circlet to wear to signify my new station. The gown doesn't need to be elaborate."

"But it's your wedding! It only happens once and you must stand out. There will be guests wearing more elaborate outfits than this. Help me out here, Rissa."

"Sorry, _melamin_, you are on your own. I know better than to get between the two of you when you argue," Rissa said, pouring over paperwork as usual.

"I know it's my wedding. Therefore, I should be allowed to wear what I want. I will be wearing my necklace and charm bracelet regardless, so if I wear something too fancy it won't match."

"We can work around that," Isawen said, exasperated. She tried rifling through a pile of sketches she'd had done to demonstrate her ideas for a wedding dress. "Look, this one is lovely."

"I will trip over that," Tinwe responded, looking at it with loathing. "The hem is all wrong."

"We can adjust the hem. What about the rest of it?"

"I don't like the neckline. Too much skin exposed."

"How about this one then?" Isawen asked, pulling out a different one. "It's got the nice collar on it."

"Look at the ruffles on that thing," Tinwe said, pointing out the offending parts on the drawing. "I will be itching the entire time with that much fabric in such awkward places."

"Surely you can't object to this one," Isawen said, pulling out yet another drawing. "It is practically meant for you."

"How do you figure?" Tinwe said, eyes scanning the drawing.

"It's not too revealing, it doesn't have a lot of fabric, but it is elegant and fitting for a princess."

"Is the long train really necessary?" Tinwe asked, noticing the length of fabric trailing in the back.

"That can also be adjusted, my dear," Isawen said, determined to win the argument.

"The sleeves are a bit puffy," Tinwe said with a frown, noting the multiple layers within each sleeve.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Rissa answered it, letting Tinwe and her mother continue arguing.

"Good morning, Prince Legolas," Rissa said, letting him in. "Brace yourself."

"For what?" Legolas asked. Rissa didn't need to answer, however, as Isawen immediately jumped on the opportunity that had just presented itself.

"Oh good! I am glad you're here, Legolas. It appears your future bride is being uncooperative in my attempts to dress her in something proper for the ceremony."

"Don't listen to her, Legolas," Tinwe said, giving her mother a disapproving look. "I told her that it doesn't matter what I wear. You don't care if I wear a simple gown do you?"

Legolas opened his mouth, trying to think of a way to respond to the onslaught. Rissa intervened however, taking pity on his future son-in-law.

"Don't say anything, your majesty," he advised, not looking up from the paperwork he was once again reading over. "No matter how you respond, it won't end well."

"Excellent advice," Legolas said, smiling at the two elleths now glaring at Rissa. He sat down next to the older elf before continuing. "I will just let the two of you work it out yourselves."

"But won't your father want to see her in something more regal?" Isawen persisted. "She can't show up in any old gown."

"Please tell my mother that she is fussing over nothing," Tinwe said as soon as her mother paused. "You don't care what I wear, do you?"

"I have no opinion on the matter," Legolas said patiently. "That is your decision."

Deciding that they weren't going to get any help from him, Legolas was left alone while mother and daughter began arguing again.

* * *

In the end, Tinwe relented to Isawen's demands. As Tinwe was being dressed for the ceremony, Isawen stepped back with a satisfied look on her face.

"You look beautiful, my dear," she said as Icaria made some final adjustments. Nahlrie was not present at that moment, since she had left to find Norui, who had taken it upon herself to disappear into the kitchen to scout out some food.

"I still think it is a bit flashy," Tinwe said, looking at herself in the mirror, quite happy with her dress but wanting to argue with her mother about it anyway. She didn't want her mother to think she had completely won the debate.

"Give it a rest, Tinwe, you're getting married," Icaria said, adjusting the ribbon around Tinwe's waist carefully. "It's supposed to look that way. Besides, to you, everything is flashy. At least it isn't the bright pink that Norui wanted you to wear."

"I suppose you're right," Tinwe said, fiddling with her neckline. It was still a bit low, though Tinwe only thought this because she could see the white line of her scar just peeking out from behind the fabric. In reality, it was a rather modest dress.

"All done!" Icaria announced, beaming up at Tinwe. Tinwe looked down at herself. She was dressed in a pale green gown with darker green trim along the sleeves, neckline, and waist. She was unused to the bell sleeves, which hung loosely around her wrists and hands. Sleeves like that were terrible for archery. After a great deal of fighting, Tinwe had consented to a train, though it was considerably shorter than the ones Isawen had proposed. The hem was decorated with dark green vines that grew thinner and lighter as they wove their way up towards her waist. Silver stars were delicately stitched among the dark vines. This needlework was all thanks to Nahlrie. Tinwe marveled at how her sister-in-law had managed to do all of this while also managing the little terror that Norui had become.

"Now how to do your hair," Icaria muttered. Just then, a knock came on the door. Raina opened the door and entered, her face lighting up as she looked up at Tinwe.

"Oh Tinwe, you look magnificent," she said, walking around so Tinwe didn't have to crane her neck to see the other elleth. "Prince Legolas is going to be speechless."

"Thank you, Raina," Tinwe said with a smile. "What do you think we should do with my hair?"

"I definitely think you should leave it mostly down," Rania said, helping Tinwe off the box she had been standing on while Icaria finished up. "You do have such beautiful hair."

"Well I don't ever do much with it so I'm at a loss what to try now," Tinwe said, taking a seat on the stool in front of the mirror.

"We'll think of something."

Half an hour later, Tinwe was finally ready. Her hair had been left mostly down, but she had two braids that met in the back of her head that were made of smaller braids, with small braids woven into the rest as well, creating both a simple and elegant design.

As soon as her mother stepped back and announced her total satisfaction, Tinwe started to feel the butterflies in her stomach she had been expecting all day. She took a deep breath, looking in the mirror and hardly recognizing herself. She was really doing it. She was getting married.

"Are you ready?" Icaria asked, smiling at her friend. Tinwe was silent for a second, her eyes still focused on her reflection. Her eyes flickered onto her mithril necklace. Her eyes then fell as she moved her sleeve, looking at the bracelet Legolas had given her. Her old life and her new life, laid out before her. It was time to transition from one to the other.

"I'm ready."


	27. Chapter 27

_I apologize if anyone is disappointed by this chapter. I am not well versed in elven marriages, so I didn't want to go into detail and screw up anything seriously. This is a nice long chapter for you all, however, and I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

It was a beautiful if short ceremony. Legolas could not take his eyes off of Tinwe from the moment he saw her, dressed in a gown that he thought was perfect for her. It was both incredibly unlike what she usually wore, and exactly like it. Earthy but elegant. She looked every bit like the elven princess she was about to become.

The smiles never left either of their faces as they completed the ceremony and exchanged rings. Before adjourning to the feast, Tinwe knelt before King Thranduil, bowing her head respectfully. He took a silver circlet from a velvet pillow, and gently placed it upon her head.

"Welcome to our family, Tinwe," the king whispered as he took Tinwe's hands and helped her stand up. He smiled, none of his reservations reflected in his eyes. It was not the time for doubts and hesitation. Kissing her fingers lightly, he led her over to Legolas, who stood off to the side during this exchange, watching his father crown his princess. Dressed in emerald green and silvery white robes, Legolas proudly took his bride's hand, placing it on his arm as they glided away towards the feasting, both elves radiant as they glowed with happiness and undying love for one another.

* * *

It was a marvelous party. The wood elves loved festivals, but none came close to the splendor that filled the woodland realm that night. After starting the dancing themselves, Tinwe and Legolas retired to a corner of the wooded clearing where they could greet their friends and family as husband and wife. The first to find them was Icaria.

"Congratulations to you both!" Icaria said, hugging Tinwe happily as Thorontur grasped Legolas's forearm in the traditional greeting. "I am so happy to finally see this day!"

"Thank you Icaria," Tinwe said, giving her friend a dazzling smile. "Now go dance with your husband. I intend to steal him for a dance later." Icaria curtsied, half in jest, half out of respect, before taking her husband's arm and disappearing into the crowd.

They were next set upon by King Aragorn and Arwen, who offered their congratulations before being interrupted by Gimli and the hobbits.

"I am so glad you could all come," Tinwe said, bending over and kissing all three on their foreheads. "It means a great deal to us both."

"Well you visited me, I didn't really have a choice," Gimli said, hiding his embarrassment. Tinwe just smiled.

"Nothing could have prevented us from coming," Merry said. "Besides, we were instructed to give you a gift."

"A gift?" Legolas said, looking down curiously as Pippin produced a small package. He took it from the hobbit and proceeded to open the letter attached.

"It's from Frodo," he said, handing the letter to Tinwe so she could read it.

_Dear Legolas and Tinwe,_

_I am sorry I am unable to make it to your wedding, so I have given Pippin and Merry instructions to bring this to you when they go. It is not much, but I hope it will make up somewhat for my absence. My congratulations to you both._

_Your Friend,_

_Frodo_

"Would you care to open it, _melamin_?" Legolas asked, holding it out for Tinwe. She obliged, carefully removing the paper wrapping.

"Oh my," Tinwe said, holding up a thick, leather-bound book. "It's Bilbo and Frodo's storybook."

"It's a copy of the original, since Frodo gave that to Sam," Pippin said, smiling up at them. "There are plenty of blank pages at the end. Frodo thought you might want to write some of your own tales in it, Tinwe."

A tear rolled down her cheek as Tinwe looked at the book, carefully, flipping through the pages. She wished she could see Frodo and tell him how much this gift meant to her. She felt Legolas wrap his arms around her shoulders and kiss her ear softly. Looking down at the hobbits in front of her, Tinwe couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you very much, my dear friends," she said as Legolas took the book from her and looked at it. "You don't know what this means to me." She kissed their foreheads again, wiping away her shed tear as she stood up. "Now go have fun. You too Gimli. There is plenty to eat and drink."

"We will see about that," Gimli said, following the hobbits as they disappeared in the crowd.

There was a steady stream of elves greeting them after that. There were a quite a few Tinwe did not recognize, but she smiled politely and graciously thanked them for their kind words before greeting those behind them.

"I really need to spend more time with the members of the court," Tinwe whispered as another lord and lady offered their congratulations before disappearing into the crowd. "I know so few of them."

"You have plenty of time to learn their names," Legolas said, kissing her ear before greeting one of his father's advisors. Tinwe's attention, however, was caught by the arrival of Elladan and Elohir.

"Enjoying the greeting line?" Elohir said with a grin. Tinwe smiled up at him, hugging both of the twins happily.

"It could be worse. I could be one of those young ladies sitting alone over there watching you and wanting nothing more than for you to ask me to dance."

"That hurts," Elohir said, his hand on his heart. "Besides, you know there is nothing more I would rather do than lead you around the dance floor."

"You are such a liar, Elohir," Tinwe said, glancing up at Legolas. He had just pulled her closer to him, but had managed to seamlessly continue his conversation with the adviser, a smile still on his face. "I know that between the two of you, you will dance with every lady here tonight."

"Well if that's true, I want to start by dancing with the bride before she is whisked away by her husband. Do you mind if I borrow Tinwe for a dance, Legolas?"

"Not at all," Legolas said, smiling, though Tinwe knew he was lying through his teeth. "I am sure she will enjoy it more than standing here."

"After I am done with the riffraff I expect another dance with you, my lord," Tinwe said teasingly, kissing Legolas's cheek before letting Elohir guide her out onto the dance floor.

She danced first with Elohir, than Elladan, but it wasn't Legolas who seized her hand for a third song.

"I think Arwen is going to try and free Legolas as soon as he is done talking to that young lady," Aragorn said with a smile, gracefully leading her across the floor. "That's not the first one I've seen trying to smother him."

"He can handle himself," Tinwe said, watching Legolas smile politely at the lady beaming up at him. "I am not nearly as jealous as he is about that sort of thing."

"I noticed he kept watching you while you danced with Elohir and Elladan. I cannot blame him for his jealousy though. You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you, your majesty," Tinwe said with a grin. "I am just thrilled that you and Arwen were able to come. How is rebuilding coming?"

After chatting with Aragon about politics and reconstruction for a couple songs, Tinwe went through a rapid series of dance partners. She danced with Thorontur, Glorothond, Glennodad, Nithron, Tincore, Erynion, Lancaeron, her father, and Balamaethor, just to name a few. She even danced with Pippin for a song, though it was more him dancing around and singing while she clapped her hands and laughed happily. She tried to persuade Gimli to dance with her, but that was doomed to failure from the start, as he had been drinking heavily and was having trouble just sitting on his bench. Even if he hadn't been, Tinwe was sure he would have been too embarrassed to agree. She just kissed his forehead as he swayed dangerously and left him to it.

She had barely sat down for a break when a shadow fell over her. Looking up, she found Faelon standing over her, a smile on his face.

"I am sorry to interrupt your break, my lady, but I couldn't pass up the chance to ask you to dance with me before you retired for the evening."

"Well don't you look handsome? You clean up good, Faelon." He was dressed in a dark blue and gold tunic, which Tinwe noticed had caught the eye of several nearby ladies. "I would love to dance with you. Be patient with me though. I am not as graceful in this as I would be in my riding tunic."

"I do not believe that for a second," he said, taking her hand and guiding her back out onto the dance floor. Tinwe noticed that Legolas was dancing with Icaria at the moment. She smiled to herself. Icaria had finally gotten her wish to dance with the prince.

"Well, you have to admit, even I would have trouble fighting in this," Tinwe said with a grin, leaving behind all sense of modesty. "Can you imagine if I had tried to outrun goblins and climb a tree wearing this?"

"Well it's a good thing you have been keeping the kingdom safe then, my lady. I doubt you will be forced to do any of those things tonight."

"It is good to see you again, Faelon," Tinwe said seriously after a moment of silence. "I feel like I never see you anymore."

"Well we have so little to do with the Guard anymore, and you have been busy with your wedding preparations. It's understandable." His voice dropped to a whisper as he continued. "I know I may have made things a little awkward between us by telling you I love you, but I am grateful you still consider me a friend despite that."

"You will always be my friend, Faelon, no matter what happens. I'm not sure how my husband feels about that," Tinwe said, feeling the piercing gaze of Legolas on her even though she was looking up at Faelon. "But I am very glad we met."

"I am sure he won't let me have the privilege of another dance with you," Faelon said with a small smile as the musicians played the last few notes of the song. Sure enough, as soon as the last note was played, Legolas was immediately beside them, smiling politely at Faelon despite the fire in his eyes.

"You don't mind if I steal my wife from you for the next dance, do you Faelon?"

"Of course not, my lord," Faelon said, bowing his head and stepping away. "Congratulations to the both of you. Goodnight, my lady," he said, kissing her hand before letting her go and disappearing into the crowd.

"I see your jealousy has not let up despite the fact that we are now married," Tinwe said, amused, as the next song started.

"It's hard not to be, when you are dancing with every elf but me," Legolas said, kissing her forehead. His lips stayed there for a moment before he looked down at her again. "You look absolutely radiant. I am glad your mother was able to convince you to wear that gown."

"Truthfully, I do like it. Just don't tell my mother. She will only gloat."

They danced in silence for the rest of the song, Tinwe resting her head on Legolas's chest. She closed her eyes for awhile, content to just enjoy her husband's arms around her and to hear his heart beat along with the music. It still sounded slightly strange to her, thinking of Legolas as her husband, but it was by no means an unpleasant feeling.

"May I steal your lovely wife for a moment?"

Tinwe opened her eyes and looked up at King Thranduil's smiling face. Legolas bowed his head and allowed his father to take Tinwe's hand from him.

"I know we have not always seen eye to eye, my dear," the king started, his blue eyes soft and kind, something she had not had the pleasure of witnessing often, except in the similar eyes of his son. "But I do want you to know that I have a great deal of respect for you and I know you will be a wonderful wife for Legolas. I have not seen him this happy for many centuries."

"Thank you, your majesty," Tinwe said, taken aback, but very pleased. "And I know I can be stubborn and hardheaded sometimes, and I will do my very best not to shed a poor light on your family."

"I have the utmost faith in you, Tinwe. I have done a great deal of thinking lately, and I have realized how valuable you could be to my court. As well traveled as you are, I think you would be an excellent ambassador between ourselves and the other races. I believe that would satisfy your desire to travel quite well, would it not?"

"I think that is an excellent idea, your majesty," Tinwe said with genuine smile on her face that had never before been directed at the king. "I would be more than happy to accept such a position upon my return from the East."

"I am glad," the king said, smiling down at her. "And apparently you both had a much longer journey planned than just heading East, is that correct?"

Tinwe's cheeks turned slightly pink at being caught in her white lie, but there was mirth in the king's eyes, and she relaxed.

"I had hoped to show Legolas some of the wonders in the far corners of Middle Earth. But if your majesty needs him back quickly…"

"No, no, it is alright," the king said, shaking his head. "I have been rather selfish of late. I worried a great deal about my son during the war, and was unhappy at the thought of letting him leave again. But I think the two of you deserve this time together, and nothing I have for him to do is so pressing that it cannot wait until your return. You have my blessing and I wish you all the best for your journey, and indeed your lives together, whether you are here or traveling through the wild parts of the world."

"Thank you, your majesty," Tinwe said again.

The two stopped dancing, and Thranduil led her over to Legolas, who was chatting with Rissa at a nearby table. Both elves stood as the king approached.

"Your majesty," Rissa said, bowing respectfully as Thranduil returned Tinwe to Legolas with a smile.

"You did a fine job raising your daughter, Rissa son of Lannian. It is an honor to have her now be a part of our family."

"The honor is ours, your majesty," Rissa said, glancing at his daughter with a smile.

"I wish for your family to join me for dinner tomorrow night. I would like our families to dine together before Legolas and Tinwe depart again."

"It will be our pleasure," Rissa said, bowing low. The king smiled again before excusing himself.

"I see the two of you are getting along better," Legolas said, obviously pleased that his father had been so hospitable and Tinwe had been smiling when she had joined them.

"The king offered for me a position as an ambassador upon our return," Tinwe said, her excitement at the idea evident on her face. "I can think of no better way to satisfy both of us on the matter of my employment."

"That is excellent!" Legolas said, grinning widely and taking her hands. "I am thrilled to hear that."

"Apparently you spilled the beans about our extended holiday, however," Tinwe teased as Legolas led her back out onto the dance floor, since their last dance had been interrupted.

"I am sorry, but I couldn't very well tell him that we would be gone for less than a year and not return for five or more," Legolas said, looking down at her with a mixture of humor and exasperation. "You parents may be used to that but my father is not."

"So he told me. He said he just worried about you during the war and didn't want to see you leave again. I can understand that. Knowing me, I would get you into some awfully dangerous situations just because I enjoy the thrill of it."

"We will just have to try hard not to do that while we are gone," Legolas said, guiding her through the other dancing couples. There were still many elves out enjoying the night, despite the late hour. Few were willing to miss any of the grand celebration that was being conducted that night.

Tinwe herself had been incredibly busy the last few days, and as the musicians played a soft gentle tune, she felt her weariness catch up to her. She tried and failed to stifle a yawn.

"You have had a busy day, _melamin. _ Have you at least been enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely," Tinwe said, resting her head on his chest with a content sigh. "I do wish all of our friends could be here though."

"As do I," Legolas said, resting his cheek on her head. "But I am glad so many could come. Let us go toast to those who could not make it, before we retire." Legolas took her hand and led her over to the table where Gimli, the hobbits, and Aragorn sat, a few of the men Aragorn had brought with him there as well. Tinwe recognized Faramir, though she had not spoken more than a few words to him when she was in Minas Tirith.

"Are you all enjoying the evening?" Legolas asked, helping Tinwe down into a chair beside Aragorn. "Gimli, my friend, you appear to be more than a little intoxicated."

"You elves have your faults, but your wine isn't one of them," Gimli said, managing to string the sentence together coherently, though he hiccupped at the end. "I was just telling the hobbits about the time my father snuck out of the cellars here in empty wine barrels. Did I ever tell you that story?"

"There was no need, Gimli, I was here during that particular event," Legolas said with a smile. "Anyway, Tinwe and I wanted to share a toast with you all to our friends who could not be here to celebrate."

"Good idea," Pippin said, slightly intoxicated himself, but still far more sober than he had been during the elves' visit to Hobbiton. He put away his pipe and refilled his tankard. Tinwe picked up a goblet from a passing attendant and handed one to Legolas, raising her glass solemnly.

"Here is to all of those who could not be with us tonight. To those who still live but have passed into the west, to those who have started new chapters in their lives, and to those who fell in battle, who are gone from Middle Earth but still reside in our hearts."

There was a soft murmur as Tinwe finished her toast, followed by a brief silence as they drank to absent friends. Tinwe noticed the pensive look on Faramir's face as he stared down at the table. She had never met his brother, Boromir, but she felt his pain. She missed her youngest brother right now. It had been many centuries since she had seen Angsul. He had moved to Lothlorien to live with his wife's family in Caras Galadhon, and she had not seen him since. She had sent an invitation to him, but she had not heard back. She looked into her goblet sadly, wishing he could be there to celebrate her happiest moment with him.

"When will you all be returning home?" Legolas asked, looking around the table. "I hope you will all be able to join us tomorrow for breakfast at least."

"We will have to leave shortly after that, I fear," Aragorn said, watching his wife dancing with Elohir. "I believe Elohir and Elladan will be leaving with us as well."

"How about you, Gimli?" Tinwe asked, watching the dwarf, who had gone a little cross-eyed.

"I can stay for a while yet," Gimli said, still coherent, though his words were starting to slur slightly. "I think I will escort the hobbits back to the Shire before I head south."

"Yeah, we don't fancy crossing the Misty Mountains on our own," Merry said, taking a swig of wine. "I'm glad Lord Elladan and Lord Elohir went with us on the way here."

"I've had enough of those mountains to last a lifetime," Pippin said, nodding his agreement. "I shudder to think what would happen to us if we tried to navigate on our own."

"Tinwe and I will be leaving in a week or so to travel east, but we would love to have you stay until then," Legolas said, watching Gimli empty another tankard.

"Great! It's settled then," Gimli said, grinning drunkenly.

"I am exhausted, so I think I shall bid you all goodnight," Tinwe said, stifling another yawn. There was a chorus of goodnights as Legolas helped Tinwe up and the two of them left the festivities behind them.

They walked in silence through the forest and then through the palace halls until they reached their chambers. Tinwe had transferred all her important possessions to Legolas's quarters the previous day, leaving behind her old room for the new space she would share with her husband.

When they reached their rooms, Tinwe sighed happily, gliding into the next room where she removed first her shoes, then the silver circlet that rested on her dark hair. She held it in her hands for a moment, examining the thin silver metal that was imbedded with tiny emeralds and diamonds. She smiled, knowing that it had not only been commissioned by the king especially for her, but that it had been the work of both her brother and her father that had made it. In it, she saw the combined efforts of both her old family and her new one.

Carefully placing the circlet on a table, she began undoing her many braids as she walked out onto the balcony. She could hear the sounds of merrymaking in the distance as a breeze ruffled her dress and hair. It wasn't long before she felt a second pair of hands running through her hair, undoing some of the braids and smoothing out her hair.

As she finished on the last braid and began running her fingers through her now wavy hair, she felt Legolas take her hand and kiss it, before turning her around to face him. He had removed his robes and stood in just his light silver tunic.

She looked up at him, his own hair shining in the pale light from the crescent moon above. She watched him silently as his eyes followed his fingers as they moved across the contours of her face, from her temple to her pointed ear, to her jaw line and down to her collarbone. His fingers ran down the silver chain to the mithril horse she wore around her throat, lingering for a moment before gently running his finger along the thin white scar on her exposed chest. Tinwe didn't say anything, but continued watching him patiently.

"I am looking forward to meeting the nomads who unwittingly saved your life," he said finally, looking up at her. "I cannot imagine what my life would be like today if they hadn't."

"I'd imagine you would be doing much the same thing you have for the last three millennia," Tinwe said with a smile, which was returned. They stared at each other for a moment before Legolas bent down and kissed her deeply, pulling her to him as she reached her arms up around his neck. It was their first real kiss as husband and wife, and it couldn't have been more perfect.


	28. Chapter 28

Tinwe woke the next morning and lay quietly for a moment, enjoying the warmth of her bed. She could feel the chill morning air on her face. However, she quickly noticed something was missing. Looking around, she noticed Legolas was not in the room, but she heard the soft shuffling of paper from the next room, indicating he was up and at his desk. Sitting up, she braved the cold air in order to get up and dress for the day. She chose a light blue gown and silver shoes. Running her fingers through her hair, Tinwe entered the study.

"Good morning, _limimaer_," Legolas said, looking up as she entered. "Are you ready to head down to breakfast?"

"As soon as you are," Tinwe said, walking over to stand next to him. "What are you working on?"

"I was just looking at your maps. We certainly have a long way to travel."

"But it is worth it," she said, kissing his cheek as he looked down at the series of maps in front of him. "Is there anything in particular that interests you, my lord?"

"I am curious exactly how long it took you to reach the woodlands in the far south the first time. You have them on a completely separate map so I am unclear as to the distance."

"It took over a month to reach the southern port from Dol Amroth, and I traveled for about five more inland to the villages of the forest people."

"So that is a year of just traveling there and back."

"Traveling east will take longer," Tinwe said, pulling out the map she had received from the nomads. "Unless we catch them on the western edge in early winter, we will have to travel some distance to find them."

"We can figure that out later," Legolas said, shuffling the maps to the side of his desk. "We shouldn't keep our friends waiting any longer. You slept in a bit longer than usual this morning."

"Excuse me for enjoying my sleep," Tinwe said walking past him towards the door. "Besides, I feel that you are partially to blame as well."

Legolas smiled and caught up to her as she strode out into the hallway. He took her arm put it through his, kissing her temple.

"Forgive me, my lady, for insulting you. I do not wish to face your wrath on so fine a morning."

"Ever the charming prince," Tinwe said, unable to keep the smile of her face. "You know I cannot be mad at you for more than a moment."

"I am glad to hear it," Legolas said, grinning.

Upon reaching the dining hall they found that all but Gimli had already arrived. Merry informed them that the dwarf was still sleeping off the wine.

"I suppose I should not be surprised to hear that," Legolas said, sitting down between Tinwe and Aragorn. "He will likely be asleep until lunch unless someone wishes to wake him."

"We are just glad you both arrived before we had to leave," Arwen said, looking down the table at Legolas and Tinwe. "We shall be departing as soon as we are done here."

"I am sorry you are not able to stay longer," Tinwe said, looking from Arwen to her brothers sitting across the table from her. "It has been wonderful to see you all again."

"Elladan and I may be back relatively soon, though with you both gone we will have to find some other excuse to visit."

"Why is that?" Legolas asked, looking at Elladan, who was smirking.

"Elohir has taken a fancy to one of the ladies in your father's court, Legolas," Elladan said, looking around at his brother. "He appeared quite smitten with her last night."

"Really?" Tinwe said, grinning widely at this news. "Which lady would that be?"

"Lady Aranosse," Elohir said, a wistful smile on his face.

"I am unfamiliar with her," Tinwe said, looking over at Legolas. "What do you know of her?"

"She is a lovely lady. Her father was the advisor I was speaking to last night when Elohir whisked you away."

"Is that so?" Tinwe said, returning her gaze to Elohir. "And to think you once told me that you only had eyes for me."

"Ah yes, but that was long before you met your prince and became unattainable."

"You make it sound like I am a piece of fruit dangling just out of reach," Tinwe said with a small laugh. "But anyway, I am happy for you. Perhaps you can talk to King Thranduil and he can find you an excuse to return for a while."

"I shall look into it," Elohir said.

Shortly afterward, Tinwe and Legolas bid farewell to King Aragorn, Arwen, Elladan and Elohir. Tinwe thanked them for visiting, and made sure to extend her appreciation to the men of Gondor who had travelled with their king.

After they left, Legolas and Tinwe began making their preparations to leave as well. They attempted to both prepare for their journey and entertain their guests, which was a significant challenge.

"Shall we go north first since it will be warming up into spring?" Legolas asked, interrupting Tinwe and Pippin's conversation. Tinwe was particularly interested in hearing about Sam's new baby girl, Elanor, and had been pressing the hobbits for news.

"I don't know," Tinwe said, looking around at him as he continued to pour over the maps, Gimli standing next to him, flipping through the sheets of paper. "I am starting to think we should accompany our friends west and visit Sam before we head north. We can go north from there and see the northern coastlines."

"I'm sure Sam would appreciate your visit," Pippin interjected.

"And it isn't too far out of the way either," Tinwe said, standing and going over to look at the maps as well. "It is always better to have more people in your party when you travel over the mountains, too."

"Well you are in charge, my lady," Legolas said with a smile. "We can go wherever you like."

They settled on making a large loop, starting with Hobbiton and then heading north before circling around into the eastern deserts and ending in the southern forests.

"We will be traveling over new roads that way," Tinwe said, rather enthusiastic about the whole idea. "I traveled by sea into the south, not by land. It will take longer that way, but it should be an interesting trip. The nomads will have trading partners that can help us along the way."

Any further discussion was interrupted by a knock at the door. Tinwe went and opened it, and found a grinning brown haired elf looking down at her.

Tinwe screamed, wrapping her arms around the newcomer, who picked her up by the waist and spun her around as she laughed. When he finally put her down, she had tears of joy in her eyes.

"When did you get here?!" she asked, beaming up at him. Her face then changed into a mock scowl, and she punched his arm. "And why weren't you here yesterday for my wedding?"

"I just got here, and I'm sorry I wasn't here for the wedding," he said, kissing her forehead. "But I had other things going on."

"What is more important than your sister's wedding?" she asked, crossing her arms and glaring up at him. Legolas, who had been watching the exchange with growing jealous, felt his whole body relax when she said this.

"My son's birth," he said, smiling down at her. The scowl disappeared from Tinwe's face instantly, and she hugged Angsul again.

"Congratulations! That is so exciting! Now I have a niece and a nephew!"

"I haven't had the opportunity to go see Norui yet, since naneth sent me here as soon as she saw me. I hope she looks more like Nahlrie then Glorothond."

"She does," Tinwe said laughing. "Oh, I am sorry, I should introduce you. These are my friends Merry, Pippin, and Gimli, and this is Legolas," she said, taking Legolas's arm as he came forward to greet Angsul, whom he had only met the once when Tinwe's family had dined with his so long ago. "Everyone, this is my brother Angsul."

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last," Legolas said, his arm around Tinwe. "Tinwe speaks of you often."

"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Legolas," Angsul replied. "To think that I am now related to royalty. I don't have to address you as 'princess' from now on, do I?"

"That would be incredibly odd if you did," Tinwe said, laughing. "How long are you here for?"

"Just a couple days. My wife consented to let me leave right after the baby was born, but she insisted I return home as quickly as possible."

"Well I'm glad you arrived when you did, because Legolas and I will be leaving soon for a whirlwind tour of Middle Earth."

"Still not content to sit still, hmm?" Angsul said, shaking his head. "You always were the black sheep of the family."

"Hey now, you were the odd one, not me," Tinwe countered. But she laughed, taking Angsul's arm and leading him further into the room. "We must make the most of your visit."

* * *

Tinwe spent most of the next two days with her brother, while Legolas kept preparing for their trip.

"So she gets to relax while you do all the work?" Gimli asked as he and Legolas sat in the kitchens, talking to the cooks about what Legolas wanted ready when they left at the end of the week. "Seems fair. I suppose you should expect it though, since you're married now."

"You're a bit cynical," Legolas said, looking down as Gimli looked hungrily at a platter with a wild boar on it pass nearby. "Tinwe hasn't seen her brother in centuries. She has a right to spend time with him while she can. Besides, we don't have that much packing to do that I need her help all the time."

"Yeah, well, it will only get worse for you, my friend. Wait until you return and settle down. She'll have you running all over the place doing things she doesn't want to do while sitting on the couch reading a book and drinking tea."

"Can you really see Tinwe doing any of that?" Legolas said, standing to leave as they finished their task. "I'll be hard pressed to get her to sit still long enough to read a book."

"Just wait until you have children," Gimli said, striding along next to Legolas. "Then everything will change."

"I don't think we will have to worry about that for a long time," Legolas said, glancing down at his friend. "Tinwe is not interested in children."

"Could have fooled me," Gimli replied. "She seemed very attached to that boy in Minas Tirith, and particularly thrilled when her brother announced his new son, not to mention her insistence on hearing about Master Gamgee's new daughter."

"That's different," Legolas said, but wondered if that was true. Tinwe said she didn't want children for a long time, but now that he thought about it, she did seem to have quite a maternal instinct already.

* * *

Tinwe was sad to see her brother leave, but didn't have a lot of time to dwell on it. Only a few days later, the group left Mirkwood for Hobbiton. Before they left, Thranduil made sure to give their journey his blessing.

"Be safe, and enjoy yourselves," he said, looking at both Legolas and Tinwe with a smile. "There is no need to hurry back, so make sure you do everything you want to on your journey."

"Thank you, my lord," Tinwe said, kissing his cheek and stepping back with a smile. "I am glad that we are able to part on friendly terms."

"As am I," Thranduil said, holding her hands in his. "Keep Legolas out of trouble, won't you?"

"I will," Tinwe said with a laugh, looking up at her husband.

It was a peaceful journey through Mirkwood and over the mountains to the Shire. They chose to bypass Imladris on the way, as Tinwe said she would be too sad to see it empty. Eventually, they reached Hobbiton, and the five travelers stopped outside the door of the Gamgee home.

"Coming!" came a voice from inside. It was Sam who opened the door, and he looked around at everyone, surprise and joy spreading across his face. "My dear friends! Come in, come in. I was not expecting all of you to visit."

"We couldn't very well leave on an extended journey without seeing your new daughter," Tinwe said, following Gimli inside. "Where is she?"

"Rosie's got her in the nursery. I'll go get them. Please, sit down." The travelers sat down around the fire as Sam hurried off, returning quickly, with a small hobbit babe in his arms and his wife in tow.

"Tinwe, Legolas, Gimli, this is Elanor," Sam said, beaming down at the baby that was looking around curiously with bright blue eyes. She already had a full head of golden hair like her mother.

"She is beautiful," Tinwe said, a look of bliss on her face, which Legolas did not fail to notice. "May I?" Sam gently placed Elanor in Tinwe's lap, and the elleth began speaking softly in elvish to the child while the rest of the group went on with their conversation.

"I do believe we must offer our congratulations on your recent wedding," Sam said, looking at Legolas since Tinwe was preoccupied. "I am sorry I could not attend. How was it?"

"It turned out wonderfully," Legolas said, glancing at Tinwe. "I wouldn't have changed anything if I could. We missed having you there."

"Well I am glad you were able to visit before you started traveling again," Sam said. "Where are you going to go?"

"We planned on heading north first, then going east to see Tinwe's friends in the desert before heading south," Legolas replied. "There is much to see."

They ate dinner at Sam's and stayed up late talking, though Rosie and Elanor went to bed early. The five guests left after midnight, Merry and Pippin saying farewell, though they would see Sam soon, while Gimli, Legolas, and Tinwe said a long goodbye, for they were unsure when they would next see the hobbits. The elves then bid Gimli farewell, as the dwarf was heading south while they turned north. They wanted to get out of Hobbiton before finding a place to camp for the night.

"Goodbye, my friend," Legolas said, smiling at Gimli. "We will come visit before we head back to Mirkwood at our journey's end."

"You better," Gimli said gruffly. "I can't imagine why you are doing this anyway, but you elves are strange."

"Goodbye Gimli," Tinwe said with a smile, before she and Legolas mounted their horses and started off to the north.

* * *

_I apologize if this is a rather boring chapter. I'm getting close to the end and I'm trying to wrap up quickly because I have at least three other stories bouncing around my head that I'm trying to get down as well._


	29. Chapter 29

_From this point on in the story, I'm going to have two types of readers: those that love it and those that hate it. I am thoroughly enjoying myself plotting and scheming what to throw at you all next, and I hope at least some of you appreciate it. Oh, and if my elvish is wrong, let me know. I have limited resources at the moment to make my grammar accurate._

* * *

Tinwe and Legolas traveled in the wild north for a year and a half before they began to head south once again. They traveled through the grasslands of the east until they reached the borders of the great desert, where they stopped to resupply.

"It is going to be a long journey in the heat and the sand," Tinwe said, resting beneath a short grassland tree for shade. It was late in the afternoon, but the heat was still bearing down on them heavily. Legolas brought over a canteen of water and handed it to her before taking a seat to her left.

"Where do you think they will be at this time?" he asked, watching her pull out her map.

"It is early autumn, so I would predict they'd be in the north, perhaps traveling to the winter territory. We arrived at a good time, though. If we'd arrived in late winter and spring, we'd have had to either travel through most of the desert to reach them or waited for them to come closer to the border."

"Well let's get a good night's sleep and we can head off at first light."

* * *

Almost two weeks later the elves found themselves trudging up yet another dune, leading two thirsty and weary horses.

"Arod isn't used to this sort of weather. I don't know how much longer he will last if we don't find more water soon," Legolas said, stroking the poor beast's neck.

"Alagos was born here but she's suffering as well. If my map is correct, we should find water about three miles in that direction," Tinwe said, pointing to the southeast. "Come on, not too much further."

They just crested the dune when out of nowhere, they heard the sound of a horn echo across the vast emptiness. Legolas looked around for the source, but Tinwe just beamed.

"They've found us," she said happily, putting her hand to her forehead to shade the sun as she looked out in the direction she had indicated only minutes ago. Legolas squinted, not able to see anything.

"How do they know we are here if we can't see them?" he said, scanning the horizon.

"This is their land, Legolas. They know everything that goes on here. Just keep your eyes in that direction. You will see horses riding this way soon enough."

Sure enough, black shapes moved over the dunes shortly after Tinwe said this. Forgetting the heat, Tinwe quickly mounted Alagos urging the mare forward. Alagos, having heard the horn, was as eager as her mistress, and despite her weariness galloped forward through the sand. Legolas mounted Arod, determined not to lose her.

"Come on, my friend, you can rest soon." Arod started trotting forward, trying his best to keep up with Alagos.

By the time Legolas caught up with Tinwe, she had dismounted and was surrounded by over a dozen men dressed in white robes, who were all talking animatedly in a language Legolas did not understand. He dismounted, leading Arod towards the group, which made several of the men come over and start talking to him rapidly. He just shook his head, since he could not understand them.

"Greetings, husband of Tinwe," said one finally, grinning widely as he pushed some of the other men out of his way. "I am Feisal. Welcome! I am sure you are tired. Come, we shall take you to our village." Legolas nodded, letting himself get led away. Tinwe was somewhere in front of him, still talking away with the men. Legolas felt like an outsider, not sure what he was supposed to do. The men seemed very friendly, however, and kept talking excitedly, despite the language barrier.

It did not take long before the group reached the nomad camp, which was on the border of an oasis and held a small trickling stream that bubbled up from below. It seemed like the entire camp came out to great them, scores of people pouring out of tents at the sound of the returning company.

"Legolas!" He looked around as Tinwe grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the crowd that had gathered around him of women and children. Arod and Alagos were quickly led away towards water. "Come! You must meet the chief!" Legolas let her lead him towards the largest tent, the crowd of people following them closely. Opening the tent flap, Tinwe pulled him inside, where a group of men was sitting around a low table on colorful cushions. The man facing the entrance stood, his face breaking into a smile.

"Tinwe!" he said before coming towards her, arms open. A younger man who had been sitting on his left also stood, rushing forward and beating the older man to Tinwe. He picked her up off the ground in a massive hug, spinning her around before putting her back down. She beamed up at him happily.

"My goodness, Wealdul, you've grown!" she said, taking a step back and looking him up and down. "You're more than a foot taller than last time I saw you."

"Well you have been gone over ten years, _mellonamin_," he said, spinning around so she could look at him.

"We are glad to have you back, Tinwe," the older man said, coming forward and giving Tinwe a hug. Legolas noticed that there were white scars across his sun darkened face. This must be the chief, whom Tinwe had healed almost two decades before.

"It is good to be back, Chief Darweal. May I introduce my husband, Legolas Thranduilion."

"_Mae govannen, _Legolas," Wealdul said before his father could say anything. "_Saesa omentien lle. Sut naa lle_?"

"_Elen sila lumen om entilmo_," Legolas replied with a smile. "_Amin mae_, Wealdul Darwealion." This made Wealdul's grin wider, and he bowed respectfully.

"We are glad to have you here," the chief said, glancing at his son. He looked like he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "You must be quite remarkable to tame our Tinwe."

"I am nothing special," Legolas said, smiling down at Tinwe as she took his arm. "I hardly deserve her."

"He is just being modest," Tinwe said, as she clung to him. "He is a great warrior, and is the son of our king."

"Indeed?" said the chief, meeting Legolas's eyes. "I suppose we can ask for nothing better for Tinwe, then," the chief smiled. "You are most welcome here, my lord."

"Thank you, Chief Darweal," Legolas said, bowing his head.

"Come!" Wealdul said, gesturing for the elves to follow him as he started towards the tent entrance. "We must set up a tent for you to stay in. I am sure you both will be followed around wherever you go and will need somewhere to relax away from curious eyes."

"That would be appreciated," Tinwe said, following Wealdul with Legolas taking up the rear. "I do hope you will not make a big fuss either. I heard several of the men suggesting a feast tonight."

"It is not an option," Wealdul said, looking back at her happily. "We must celebrate your return!"

"I should have known you could not resist the fanfare," Tinwe said with a sigh, though she smiled. "I hope that it will at least give me the chance to meet your new family. Though I believe I can guess who you married."

Wealdul just grinned at Tinwe's teasing, before ordering some of the crowd that had gathered once again to begin setting up a tent. As the group began work in a flurry of activity, Wealdul turned back to Tinwe and Legolas.

"Atiya will be very pleased to see you again, _mellonamin_," he said happily. "Would you like to see her now? She will have another child soon so she does not leave our tent much."

"I would love to see her again!" Tinwe said, not at all surprised to hear that Wealdul had married Atiya. "How many children do you have?"

"This will be our fourth," Wealdul said proudly. "Two boys and a girl so far. Atiya would not let me name her Tinwe."

"I don't blame her. I do hope you settled on something more traditional."

"She is little Yasmina," he said happily. "She is very like you nonetheless. Sweet, but headstrong."

"I have a feeling that comes from you, not me," Tinwe said with a laugh as they stopped in front of a large tent. Wealdul stuck his head inside for a moment before opening up the flap for the elves to enter.

"Tinwe! I am so glad to see you again!" A beautiful young woman looked up at them from her couch. She made to stand up, but had difficulty due to her large stomach.

"There is no need to get up, Atiya," Tinwe said, hurrying forward to force her back onto the couch. "I see you are about ready to burst."

"After the last three, it seems normal," she said with a laugh. "I would introduce you, but I have no idea where they all went."

"Atiya, this is Tinwe's husband, Legolas," Wealdul said, coming inside and standing next to the elf. "He is a prince."

"I see we both married well," Atiya said, a gleam in her eye as she looked at Tinwe. "I am glad you brought him with you. He is quite nice to look at, isn't he?"

"Yes he is," Tinwe said with a laugh, taking a seat on the couch. "I couldn't ask for more, could I?"

"Come," Wealdul said to Legolas as the ladies continued talking. "I will show you around the camp while the women talk."

Legolas followed him out of the tent. He was reluctant to leave Tinwe, but knew he would not be missed. She would probably be detained for hours by her friends anyway. So he and Wealdul walked around the village, the latter enthusiastically pointing out everything interesting with a great deal of flourish. He had a habit of inserting Sindarin words in the middle of sentences, which took Legolas awhile to get used to.

During the tour, a crowd of young children followed them around, whispering and giggling. Whenever Legolas turned to look at them, they would scream and dart away to hide, watching him from behind tents, people, or animals. Their antics made Legolas smile. None of them had been alive when Tinwe had last stayed with the nomads, so he was sure their arrival was a novelty to them.

* * *

While Legolas was getting a tour, Tinwe continued her conversation with Atiya. She had always liked Atiya, who had been quite little when Tinwe had arrived and had therefore seen the elf as a usual member of the camp. When Tinwe left, she was still young but had grown into a beautiful young lady, which had not gone unnoticed by her future husband. It was entirely unsurprising to the elf to see them wed now.

"I am genuinely surprised to see you married, though I am very happy to see it," Atiya said, resting her hands on her large stomach. "You would always tell us how you were rarely home, I can't believe you had time to marry according to your customs. Was it an arranged marriage?"

"Not at all," Tinwe replied. "We actually met on the battlefield during a very important war. I almost put my sword through him."

"I suppose warrior women are normal for you, so he wasn't put off by your aggression."

"Actually no, it is pretty unusual, but that sort of thing isn't important when it comes to marriage in our culture. We marry whom we love, since we will spend eternity together."

They were interrupted when two small figures burst into the tent.

"Mama, Mama! There's an _elf_ in camp! I saw his pointy ears!"

"There's an elf in here too, Halil," Atiya said as the two figures stopped abruptly upon seeing Tinwe. "This is our good friend Tinwe. The elf outside is her husband, Legolas."

"Hello my friends," Tinwe said, smiling down at them. The young boy, who was about five, looked away shyly, but the little girl came right over and looked up at Tinwe curiously.

"Are your ears real?" she asked in the common tongue, cocking her head to the side. Grinning, Tinwe picked up the curious child and put her on her lap.

"Of course they are, little Yasmina. You may touch them if you like and see for yourself." A little hand moved cautiously up towards Tinwe's ear. As she reached out and touched the pointed tip, the little girl giggled and quickly pulled her hand away.

"Halil, where is Malek?"

"He's following Papa and the other elf around the camp," Halil said softly, glancing up at Tinwe. Tinwe smiled back at him, the little girl still giggling on her lap.

"Well let's go see what the men are up to," Atiya said, starting to stand up. Tinwe put down little Yasmina and helped her up, then gave her support as they walked slowly out of the tent.

It was slow progress through the camp, not only because of Atiya, but also because people kept coming up and talking to Tinwe. It made the elleth very happy to see them all. Some had changed a great deal, others hardly at all.

Eventually they came back to where Wealdul had ordered the tent to be erected for Legolas and Tinwe. In the short time they had been gone, the tent was up and furnished with spare carpets, cushions, lamps, couches and mattresses. It seemed everyone in the village wanted to help and was donating whatever they could spare. If they couldn't spare furnishings, they offered incense burners, dishes, food, and even clothes.

"Thank you all very much," Tinwe said in their native tongue to the assembled crowd. Everyone beamed at her and bowed as they dispersed, back to their work. Tinwe remained outside the tent talking to friends for some time before Legolas and Wealdul arrived.

"How was the tour?" Tinwe asked, smiling up at Legolas. During her current conversation, she had picked up Yasmina and was holding the young girl on her hip while conversing with friends. Upon seeing Legolas, Yasmina started squirming, forcing Tinwe to put her down. The little girl ran up to him, pulling on his tunic until the elf picked her up.

"It was very informative," Legolas said, smiling at the girl who now sat boldly in his arms. "How are you, my dear?" he asked, addressing her as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Can I touch your ears?" she said, ignoring his question.

"Yes you may," Legolas said, holding still as the little girl reached up and touched his ear, giggling the same way she did when she had touched Tinwe's.

"What have you been up to, my little desert flower?" Wealdul said, taking Yasmina from Legolas.

"Aesha let me make bread today!" she said happily. "And tomorrow Daoud promised to teach me to ride a camel tomorrow!"

Yasmina and her father continued chatting animatedly as Atiya noticed her eldest son standing behind his father, trying to look important.

"And what have you been doing today, Malek?" she asked, as if she knew it was something she wasn't going to be happy about.

"Nothing," he said, crossing his arms defiantly. Tinwe laughed.

"You certainly are your father's son," Tinwe said, smiling at him, which made him blush and look away, still trying to look fierce. "He frequently used that same face on your grandfather when he tried to get him to leave me alone and go to bed."

"One of the problems with marrying Wealdul. His children take after him," Atiya said with a sigh. She looked around at Tinwe, deciding it was better not to know what her son had been doing. "So no children for you two then?"

"Oh no, we've only been married for a year and a half," Tinwe said. "It would be highly unusual to have children so soon after marriage."

"I was pregnant with Malek less than a year after we were married," Atiya said. "Though I suppose you can wait when you are immortal."

"Just one of the benefits, yes," Tinwe said with a smile. "I am sorry to end our conversation there, but I am quite tired and think I will take a nap before dinner. I suppose there is no chance of us getting away without a feast?"

"Not with Wealdul around, no. Even on such short notice he will make it enormous."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Anyway, I will see you later Atiya. Do go sit down and rest yourself, alright?"

"I will," Atiya said with a smile as Tinwe and Legolas entered their tent.

"They set all this up very quickly," Legolas said, looking around at the elaborate set up.

"They do this all the time, Legolas," Tinwe said with a laugh. "And with the whole village at it, it took very little time at all."

"You may be used to this, but it is all very strange to me," Legolas said, looking around at vibrant colors and luxurious furnishings. Tinwe smiled and kissed him, taking his hand and leading him over to a mattress lying on the floor.

"Just be grateful to sleep on a mattress again and not on the ground for a change," she said cheerfully, pulling him down with her as she sat on the mattress. "Trust me, this is only the beginning of the pampering we are going to get as guests in this village."


	30. Chapter 30

_Enjoy! Author's notes at the end._

* * *

Tinwe and Legolas woke to the sound of music outside of their tent. Tinwe sat up with a smile, remembering the last time she had heard this music.

"Come on, sleepy head," she said to Legolas as she threw off the sheets and stood up. "Time to get dressed and join the festivities!"

"Dressed in what?" Legolas asked. He had not realized he was expected to change, and did not have anything appropriate with him.

"In this," Tinwe said, throwing a bright blue bundle at him. Looking at it, he realized it was the same style robes as the nomads wore.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, standing up and looking at the outfit more closely. It had fine embroidery of silver all over the thin cloth.

"We were given quite a wardrobe to borrow while we are here," Tinwe said, going behind a folding partition with her own bundle of cloth. "It will be fun."

"If you say so," Legolas said, eyeing the robes with some skepticism.

Soon enough Legolas was dressed in his new robes, which he found surprisingly comfortable. He had also uncovered a silver dagger in the bundle he had been given, which he put in his belt as he looked in the mirror. It was not at all what he was used to seeing when he looked in a mirror, but it wasn't as bad as he had expected.

"My, don't you look dashing?" Tinwe said from behind him. Legolas turned and saw Tinwe dressed in a loose blue dress several shades darker than his robes. It had a tall collar and she wore a blue and silver scarf covering her hair, with a gauzy veil attached.

"By now they don't expect me to wear the veil, but the outfit isn't quite right without the scarf," she said, straightening it on her head. Legolas was speechless, looking her up and down.

"Why didn't you try and get something like that for your wedding dress?" he asked when he found his voice again. "No wonder they thought you were a goddess, if you kept dressing like that."

"It would have caused quite the sensation at home, wearing such a foreign design," Tinwe said, smiling at her husband. "But thank you for the complement."

"Is there a reason they gave me a dagger?" Legolas asked, lifting his arm so he could point it out among the folds of fabric.

"Just for ceremonial purposes," Tinwe said, coming over and straightening his collar. "It goes with the festival clothing."

"Well if they make us dress like this, it must be quite the festival."

"Oh, it will be. You will have to tell your father he's been outdone. And this is when they had less than a day to prepare."

"Shall we?" Legolas said, holding out his arm. Tinwe took it with a grin.

"We shall."

As soon as they stepped from the tent, there was a cheer that went up among the villagers. Tinwe just beamed, waving at them happily. Legolas noticed that she wore a great deal more jewelry than she had ever worn before. Apart from her wedding ring, the mithril necklace, and bracelet from him that she always wore, she also was adorned with numerous bangles and silver rings.

"Are you wearing earrings?" he asked, noticing silver shining in her hair as she turned her head.

"It's an ear cuff," she said, pushing her hair back to show him the dangling chains attached to her ear. "Isn't it great?"

"You have certainly gone native," Legolas whispered with a smile as they approached a long low table adorned with mountains of food on decorative platters. "For nomads, they have a great deal of luxury goods and a lot more food than I expected."

"Did Wealdul show you the camels?" Tinwe asked as they were waved over to the far end of the table by Wealdul. "They use them to haul most of these things. Horses would never make it across the desert carrying such weight, even the desert horses."

"Tinwe! As lovely as ever," Chief Darweal said with a smile, kissing Tinwe's hand as he helped her sit on his left hand side. "I have missed seeing your beautiful face sitting next to me at meals."

"And I have missed your handsome face as well, my friend," she said as the chief sat, motioning for the rest of the table to take their seats. The most important people sat at the chief's table, while others sat wherever they wished around the area.

"Do not tease me Tinwe," the chief said wagging his finger at Tinwe. "You are only saying that because it is your handwork." He indicated the white scars that ran across the side of his face. "Besides, I'm sure your husband has been a much better substitute."

"Perhaps, but no one can replace you. I must be the luckiest elleth in the world, surrounded by the three handsomest faces Middle Earth has ever seen," she said, smiling at the chief, Wealdul, and Legolas.

"Be careful with the flattery, Tinwe," Atiya said from Wealdul's right. "It will give them big heads."

Tinwe laughed at the expression on Wealdul's face. It felt so good to be back.

Dinner was a spectacular event. Tinwe was laughing and sharing stories with her friends throughout the whole thing. She noticed Legolas was not entirely comfortable with his surroundings, but she helped ease his anxiety by piling exotic foods on his plate. Atiya helped as well, chatting with him whenever Tinwe got deep into a conversation with Wealdul and his father. For that, Tinwe was grateful.

As dessert was served, consisting primarily of sweet exotic fruits, Wealdul and his father exchanged a look, and the former just sat quietly, grinning at Tinwe.

"What?" she asked suspiciously, shaking her sleeves off her hands, making her wrists jangle with her numerous bracelets.

"We have decided that you two must be married properly."

"Properly?" Tinwe said with a laugh. Legolas looked at Wealdul, brow furrowed.

"What do you mean properly?" he asked warily.

"You may have been married according to your customs," Wealdul went on as his father smiled. "But you have not been married according to ours."

"We can't do that," Tinwe said, looking between the two men. "We cannot possibly have a proper wedding without our families here."

"Not a problem, we will figure it out," Wealdul said, waving his hand dismissively.

"What exactly does a wedding entail according to your traditions?" Legolas asked. This made Atiya smile widely.

"Oh Legolas, I think you will just have to experience it to find out," she said, Wealdul nodding his agreement.

"It is a glorious event," he added. "A week long celebration."

"A week?!" Legolas asked, looking around at Tinwe. Tinwe just shrugged.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Tinwe said, turning to the chief.

"Since we were not invited to your wedding, no, you do not," he said.

"I am sorry, but by the time the invitation arrived and you got to Mirkwood, the wedding would be over," Tinwe said apologetically. "I do wish you could have been there."

"And now we will be," Wealdul said happily. "The entire village is looking forward to it."

"Should I be worried?" Legolas muttered in Tinwe's ear.

"Yes," Tinwe murmured back. "You most definitely should."

* * *

"So what exactly are we doing today?"

"Traditionally, the groom's family goes to ask for the bride's hand, with the groom's father leading negotiations regarding the marriage contract. Since your father isn't here, I will be substituting." Feisal seemed incredibly pleased with himself for being given the honor of acting as Legolas's father. "Generally you would not be present for these negotiations, but since you do not know the customs, we are going to let you observe the process."

"It's a good thing this is not how elven marriages work," Legolas said, adjusting the cloth Feisal had put on his head, which was held on by a rope made of camel hair. "My father would not have agreed to negotiations at all."

"Does your father not like Tinwe?" Feisal asked, apparently shocked by the idea.

"No, they get along quite well now that they know each other better," Legolas assured him. "But she is a bit high-spirited and he was wary of her at the start."

"Ah, but you could ask for no better wife than her," he said with a smile. "Now come, it is time to go see the chief."

Chief Darweal was acting as a substitute for Tinwe's father. He had not given Tinwe a choice in the matter, not that she would have wanted any other to have the honor. So Legolas, Feisal, and a large number of other men who had volunteered to take part in the process entered the chief's tent, where Chief Darweal, Wealdul, and a group of their male relatives sat, watching the newcomers.

"Sit," the chief commanded in the common tongue. The tent was large, but it was still a tight fit for all the men to sit comfortably on the floor. Legolas sat to Feisal's right as the process began.

Legolas quickly lost track of what was going on. It started out quite simply, with Feisal asking for the chief's permission to have his foster son Legolas marry Tinwe. The chief asked a series of questions about Legolas's virtues, which Feisal answered in flowery language that Legolas found flattering if a little far-fetched, and then they began negotiating the bride price. It was here that Legolas became lost, as the negotiations became heated and both men gestured wildly, egged on by family members, and they both slipped into their native tongue so Legolas could no longer understand what was happening.

"It is a good thing I will not actually be required to pay the bride price," Feisal said when the negotiations finished and the group sat drinking mint tea. "The chief would not accept anything less than three camels, two horses, and my weight in silver."

"Is that a lot?" Legolas asked, not sure how these things worked. The nomads appeared wealthy, but Feisal's weight in silver sounded like a lot to him.

"Enough for four wives and more," Feisal said.

"Why so much?" Legolas asked in shock.

"Truthfully, he could have asked for a lot more. Being immortal, taking Tinwe away from his family is equivalent to taking dozens of daughters away who could otherwise be used as laborers. The fact that she is so beautiful and skilled adds to the price as well."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of buying a wife," Legolas said with a frown. "Especially when she is not here to give her opinion."

"It is the way it has been for centuries," Feisal said with a shrug. "It has worked well for us. It is not just the joining of two people, but the joining of two families. Family comes first."

"I can relate to that," Legolas said, remembering his father's original reservations about Tinwe. "Now what?"

"Now we return home. For the next couple days the women will prepare Tinwe for the ceremony at the end of the week, while we prepare the village."

"So when do I get to see Tinwe again?"

"After the ceremony at the end of the week," Feisal said with a smile. "Though I am not sure if the chief will hold to that rule."

"Alright then, just tell me what I need to do and I will do it," Legolas said, feeling like a week away from Tinwe was going to be draining. He was still not used to this new environment, and had been stripped of his last ties to his own world.

* * *

"I cannot wait to see Legolas's face," Tinwe said with a laugh as she sat very still in a chair, surrounded by her adopted female relatives.

"He will not be able to take his eyes off of you," Atiya assured her.

"I think it will be from shock more than anything else," Tinwe said, looking down at her hands. Her arms were exposed up to her shoulders and her legs were bare up to her knees as the women around her drew beautiful patterns on her limbs with henna. Because she was an elf, the women had abandoned many of the traditional designs in favor of leaves and elvish writing, though good luck symbols were still in abundance. Atiya had been the primary artist, outlining the designs she thought were best and questioning Tinwe on how to write elvish phrases that she deemed appropriate.

"Do you think you'll be able to sit still long enough for this to dry?" Atiya teased, smiling up at Tinwe.

"It will be a challenge, but I think I can do it," Tinwe said with a laugh. "Just make sure I don't fall asleep and move unconsciously."

"Do you like it?" Atiya asked, gesturing at the designs being drawn all over Tinwe. The elleth grinned.

"Of course I do. You have really outdone yourself Atiya. Who is making my dress? I hope you aren't, you have already exerted yourself far more than you should at this stage in your pregnancy."

"My mother and sisters are working on it right now," Atiya assured her. "It will be unparalleled."

"I don't want to make you all work so hard on this," Tinwe said, a concerned look on her face. "It is really not necessary."

"Oh, but it is!" Atiya said, sitting down across from Tinwe to rest. "You may not have been born here, but you are one of the tribe. And you have done so much for us, everyone is more than happy to help out."

"I feel like I can never truly thank you for all you have done for me. It is a blessing to have such wonderful friends as you."

* * *

The next few days were a flurry of activity. While Tinwe remained hidden in a small tent beside the chief's, Legolas was busy helping wherever he was needed. Colorful fabrics were strung between tents, the smell of incense hung heavy over the camp, and lamps shone bright through the night. Food was being prepared continuously, to feed the workers and to be served at the celebration at the end of the week.

Legolas was introduced to another aspect of the weeklong celebration while he was helping to lay carpets across the desert where the feasting would primarily take place. As he stood upright after laying a carpet down, he noticed a group of giggling young women watching him, standing not far away. When they saw him notice them, one girl came up to him and held out her hand, saying something in her native tongue.

"What did she say?" Legolas asked one of the men nearby, Feisal's cousin Siad. The man just smiled and continued his work.

"She is asking for payment for decorating your bride," he said as he straightened one of the carpets.

"Payment?" Legolas asked. "What am I suppose to give her?"

"Whatever you want. Food, trinkets, whatever you have to offer."

Legolas, however, didn't really have anything on him. Searching through his robes, he found a copper ring and some glass beads.

"Here," Legolas said, handing the copper ring to the girl. "You might have to return it to its owner later though."

Whether the girl had understood or not, she bowed and scurried back to the group, giggling. Legolas was about to return to work when another stepped forward, holding out her hand. This time, Legolas gave her several of the glass beads. Before the last had left, another stepped forward. Legolas was just wondering how long this was going to go on, since he was running out of gifts, when the third girl spoke in the common tongue.

"Can I have a lock of your hair?" she asked boldly. Smiling, remembering how Lady Galadriel had given Gimli three of her hairs when he asked, he felt compelled to grant the girl's request. Pulling the silver knife from his belt, he cut off a few strands of hair for her. He sincerely hoped that all of them wouldn't want his hair. He didn't fancy cutting his hair short just in time for his wedding.

As he was thinking this, a fourth girl stepped forward, and simply tapped her cheek, looking up at him with dark eyes shining with mischief. Legolas raised his eyebrow at her, but she was persistent, and tapped her cheek again. He rewarded her boldness by bending down and kissing her cheek. She grinned up at him and said the equivalent of "thank you" in her native tongue before she strutted back to the rest of the girls, who were giggling harder than ever. Legolas just smiled and returned to work.

* * *

_This is largely based on the bedouin weddings that have been going on in Arabia for centuries. I combined aspects from different tribes, so don't shoot me for being somewhat inaccurate. I just had so many people excited about the wedding, when I barely talked about it, that I thought "What the hell" and decided to have another one for you all. Like it or hate it, please review! _

_I am really trying to get this done before the semester starts again, but I don't know if I'll succeed. I managed to finish another story that I haven't published about Thranduil, which is sort of a prequel to this one. I will post that when I am done with this one. _


	31. Chapter 31

_Short one. Enjoy!_

* * *

On the final day of the weeklong celebration, Legolas found himself walking in a procession with his relatives towards the festival grounds, where the ceremony would be finished with a feast. It was nearly dark, and everyone could feel the excitement hanging over the camp.

Over the last week, Legolas had gotten used to this new culture, and was enjoying himself thoroughly. Part of the marriage tradition was that the men in the procession would do an elaborate war dance with swords and whips. When they reached the festival ground, Legolas sat cross-legged on the carpet to watch the dancing as music played and food was brought out.

"So we dance and feast, and then what?" Legolas asked, leaning over towards Feisal.

"Generally, the dancing and feasting go late into the night, and then the groom enters the bride's tent and sees her for the first time." Legolas looked up as Wealdul appeared next to him and sat on his other side. The chief sat beside his son, looking very important in his dark robes.

"That doesn't sound very fun for the bride and the other women," Legolas said as Wealdul popped a small desert fruit into his mouth.

"They have their own traditions," the chief said, watching the dancing. "But we figured Tinwe wouldn't sit still for that, so we've changed things a little to accommodate her."

"How is that?" Legolas asked, looking around at the chief.

"You will see," Wealdul said, grinning broadly.

Legolas wondered what his future in-laws had in mind, but let it go and continued watching the dancing and enjoying the variety of food.

After the dance was done, the music continued, while the men around the clearing laughed and feasted. Legolas joined in, enjoying hearing tales about when Tinwe had last visited.

"She was the most stubborn and proud lady we had ever seen," the chief said while Wealdul nodded in agreement. "She refused to be left behind when the men went out on hunts. Many of the men resisted, unhappy she was there. At least until she shot that jackrabbit from a hundred yards with her bow."

"I remember the men were so impressed, they tried to teach her their ancient technique."

"What technique?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Tinwe said you'd be interested," Wealdul said, taking a sip of tea. "Our archery technique is very old. Our best archers are capable of shooting ten arrows accurately in the time it takes for the first to hit the ground."

"Impossible," Legolas said, sure that they were pulling his leg. "I don't mean to sound arrogant, but no elf can even do that."

"Not impossible," Wealdul ensured him. "Just very difficult. I do not have the skill to do it, but there are those in the camp who can."

"I must see this," Legolas said, still not believing it.

"I will arrange a demonstration for you tomorrow," the chief said with a smile. "But first you must watch."

Legolas had been too interested in the conversation to notice a change in the music. He looked up as the musicians played a fast paced song, and some men near them started chanting. As he watched, several women dressed in colorful outfits decorated with silver coins appeared in the center of the circle of men, and began dancing, waving thin scarves through the air in time with the music.

As Legolas watched, more women joined in, dancing and leaping elegantly around the circle. They were a blur of blues, greens, purples, and yellows. Several minutes in, the song changed, and all of a sudden there was a red blur spinning around in the center.

Legolas was dumbfounded as he watched Tinwe dancing along with the other women, dressed in a red gown covered in gold and silver trimmings. Her hair and face were veiled, but Legolas could not mistake the grace and skill of his wife as she danced barefoot around the circle. Unlike the other dancers, she held a large scimitar in her tattooed hands, which she spun around as the women did with their scarves. He could not take his eyes off her, taking in every detail.

At one point, Tinwe removed her veil, which she wrapped around her arm, never faltering in her dancing. She had danced quite close to where Legolas sat, and Legolas saw the gleam in her eyes as she paused, sticking the scimitar point into the sand as she leaned towards him and kissed him, before returning to her dance, laughter on her lips while the crowd cheered and whistled. Legolas felt like no one in all of Middle Earth was as lucky as he was, getting the chance to marry such a beautiful individual for a second time.

When the dance was over, the crowd cheered again. Legolas noticed that it was no longer just men, but women were now mingled amidst the group. Chief Darweal stood and took Tinwe's hand as she smiled and curtseyed graciously, before leading her over to take a seat between Legolas and Wealdul.

"You never cease to amaze me, _limimaer_," Legolas whispered to her as she sat beside him and the music began again. Tinwe just smiled up at him.

"I can't let you get bored of me, can I?" she replied taking a sip of tea.

"In a thousand ages I could never get bored of you," Legolas said, taking the opportunity to kiss her passionately. As they broke apart, he took her hands in his, examining the henna designs crisscrossing her skin. "I assume this is what I paid for earlier in the week?" he asked, tracing some of the brown lines with his finger. This made Tinwe laugh.

"I heard that you handed out some unusual gifts," Tinwe said, green eyes twinkling in the lamplight as she looked at him. "Most men give out copper coins."

"Well I didn't happen to have any on me," Legolas said with a smile as Tinwe put her hand through his hair and examined the few strands that were now shorter than the rest.

"Should I be the jealous one now, since you've gone around kissing ladies during my absence?"

"Only the one," Legolas assured her, kissing her forehead. Tinwe opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a scream.

Whirling around, both elves saw Atiya clutching her stomach as several women supported her. Tinwe was instantly on her feet, taking Atiya's arm as another contraction tore a gasp from Atiya.

"Legolas!" Tinwe called needlessly, as it took moments before Legolas was at her side, picking up Atiya and carrying her towards her tent. "Don't worry," Tinwe said, putting her hand on Weadul's arm as he rushed forward. "I will take care of her." With that, she rushed after Legolas and a small cluster of women surrounding him and Atiya.

"It's alright, Atiya. We've got you," Tinwe said as Legolas set her down on a raised mattress. Tinwe nodded to Legolas and he quickly left, leaving Tinwe and the women to tend Atiya.

"I'm sorry to ruin your wedding, Tinwe," Atiya said, breathing heavily, her face screwed up as with another contraction. Tinwe laughed, helping one of the women get clean blankets out as another began dabbing Atiya's forehead with a wet cloth.

"On the contrary, Atiya, I can think of no better way to end the night. I think the baby just wanted to join in the festivities."

* * *

Legolas stood outside the tent with Wealdul and most of his relatives, as the young man paced back and forth, waiting to hear news about his wife and child.

"There is no need to worry," the chief said reassuringly to his son. "Atiya is strong, and there is no better healer than Tinwe to look after her." Wealdul just nodded, not stopping his pacing. His other children were huddled around their grandfather, watching their father quietly. As a scream came from the tent, Yasmina looked up at her grandfather with worry.

"What's wrong with mama?" she asked. "Will she be okay?"

"She is going to be fine, little one," Darweal said comfortingly as he picked her up. "Just wait. Soon you will have a new baby to take care of."

"I hope it's a girl," Yasmina said, wrapping her arms around her grandfather's neck. "I don't like being the only girl."

"We will soon see, little one."

It was at least an hour later when one of the women appeared out of the tent. She smiled, beckoning Wealdul to enter, which he did.

"It's a healthy little boy," the woman said with a smile, primarily addressing the chief. "He was a hard one, but both he and his mother are fine."

"Darn," said Yasmina, crossing her arms and screwing up her face in a pout. Legolas smiled, squatting down beside her.

"You know, Tinwe is the only girl in her family," he said when Yasmina looked around at him. "And she is the fiercest warrior."

"Do you think I can be a fierce warrior?" Yasmina asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I think you can be whatever you want to be," Legolas said with a smile. Yasmina grinned, hugging his neck tightly just as Tinwe exited the tent. Legolas stood upright, Yasmina in his arms as he looked at his wife.

"You will never guess what Weadul just proposed to name the boy," she said, brushing hair out of her face and looking up at Legolas.

"What's that?"

"Eldandil."

"Really?" Legolas said, surprised. Eldandil, elf-friend. "What did Atiya say?"

"She said that the boy needs a normal name," Tinwe said with a laugh. "But to us he can still be Eldandil. To the tribe, he will be Akeem." Just then, Yasmina gave a mighty yawn, which did not go unnoticed by the chief.

"You must by tired, little one," he said, taking Yasmina from Legolas. "I think it is time you went to bed."

"But I want to see the baby!" Yasmina protested, though her eyelids drooped.

"Alright, but then it is off to bed," the chief said, ducking down to enter the tent.

"Do you want to see the babe?" Tinwe asked, looking up at Legolas.

"I will see him soon enough. But you must be tired after all the excitement today."

"I feel like it is our first wedding all over again," she said with a smile, leaning on Legolas's arm as they started towards their tent. "Though the baby was unexpected."

"All of your brothers seem to be having babies at the most inopportune moments," Legolas teased as they entered their tent, grateful for the peace and quiet after the week's events.

"Rather strange, isn't it?" Tinwe said, starting to take off her numerous pieces of jewelry. "If we have a third wedding, maybe it will be Glennodad's turn to have another."


	32. Chapter 32

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Legolas and Tinwe spent almost three years with the nomads. Watching his wife interacting with the men and women of camp, he could see why Tinwe had spent so much time with them previously. But Legolas missed the forests, and despite the close friends he made, he knew he could not feel like he belonged the way Tinwe did. He may have thoroughly enjoyed learning the new archery technique from the men of the tribe, but it wasn't enough.

One day when he was off on a hunting trip with the men for several days, Tinwe woke up in the early dawn by herself. She had decided not to go hunting with the men this time, as she had promised to give a lesson in Sindarin to Wealdul's children. With a sigh, she wrapped a cloak around her shoulders and went out into the village for a walk. It was nearly winter, and the nomads had arrived at their winter home only two weeks before. Most of the year was spent at this location, so a few permanent dwellings existed on the site and were being fixed for use during winter storms. Not much stirred in the gray light that blanketed the desert. Tinwe's feet led her up to the top of a sand dune to the west of the village. She stood looking out across the desert landscape, thinking about the last conversation she had had with Legolas before he had left.

"I know you don't want to leave, Tinwe, but we should be moving on soon," he had said, looking across the table at her as she sat drinking tea and weaving a bracelet for Yasmina.

"What's the hurry?" she had said, not looking up. "Your father said to take our time."

"Yes, but we still have not traveled south yet," Legolas said, watching her carefully. After a pause, he continued. "You seem to have become the domestic type lately."

"What do you mean by that?" Tinwe said, finally looking up at him.

"You haven't gone out hunting in over a month, you spend more time with the children then practicing your archery or swordfighting, and I cannot remember the last time I saw you wear your riding tunic."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Tinwe asked rather haughtily.

"No, but I can assure you, my father will not be happy if you decide to settle here and not back in the west," he said calmly, knowing that he had to risk her temper in order to get her to realize what she was doing. "You essentially have settled here, whether you realize it or not."

"I know," Tinwe said with a sigh, her lack of resentment surprising Legolas. "You are right. We should start heading south before the winter storms start."

"We can talk about it when I get back," Legolas said, standing and kissing Tinwe's forehead.

Now as Tinwe stood looking west, she realized just how much she had succumbed to the domestic life. She hadn't realized how easy it would be to slip into that role. Only a few years before, she never would have thought it possible.

She began walking back through the camp, intending to sit outside Wealdul's tent until his children rose. But she was stopped on the way by an elderly woman, who gestured for her to come join her by the cooking fire.

"Good morning, my dear," the woman said as Tinwe sat down beside her.

"Good morning, Leilah," Tinwe said, smiling at the woman. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"If you would be so kind as to cut those vegetables, I would very much appreciate it." Tinwe took the tray of vegetables Leilah indicated and began chopping them up, happy to be doing something besides sitting around, wallowing in her troubling thoughts.

"You should not look so sad, my dear," Leilah said, glancing up at Tinwe as she ground wheat for bread. "You should be happy."

"I know, but I love it here. I really don't want to leave."

"But you need to," Leilah said. "I don't think your family would like you to stay here forever."

"I know they wouldn't. But it is hard. Legolas is right, I settled down here. If we go south and I get the fever to travel again, I don't think I will be able to settle at home either."

"Well you best figure out a way soon, my dear," Leilah said with a smile. Tinwe looked up at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come now deary, I may not have seen as many seasons as you, but you can't fool me."

"About what?" Tinwe asked, genuinely lost now.

"You may be an elf, but I always know when someone is pregnant."

Tinwe was speechless. She stared at Leilah for a long time, the old woman still grinding grain as if she hadn't said anything more unusual than it looked like it was going to rain.

"I'm not pregnant," Tinwe said when she found her voice. "I can't be."

"It's your first child, my dear, you can't be blamed for not recognizing the signs. From the moment I saw you walking by I knew. You have that glow about you. I must say, I've never seen it so pronounced before. I suppose that is your elven nature."

"But I'm not pregnant!" Tinwe insisted, forgetting all about the vegetables on her lap. "I can't be!"

"Are you sure?" Leilah asked, grinning up at her.

"Yes!" Tinwe said, though the look on her face after she said this told Leilah a different story. "Well, I'm fairly certain I'm not anyway."

"Deny it all you like now, dear, but give it a few weeks and you will see. I'm never wrong about these things."

Just then, Atiya walked up to them, carrying little Akeem, Halil and Yasmina close behind.

"Good morning, Tinwe! I was going to ask why you were not outside the tent as usual, but I can see Leilah has put you to work."

"I'm not sure how successful she will be at teaching today," Leilah said, amused. "I appear to have given her quite a shock."

"Oh?" Atiya said, looking between the two of them. "How is that?"

"Leilah mistakenly believes I am pregnant," Tinwe said, glaring at the smiling woman. "I was trying to convince her otherwise."

"Oh my goodness, that is wonderful!" Atiya said happily, beaming at Tinwe. "I am so happy for you! Legolas will be so proud."

"But I'm not pregnant!" Tinwe said again, getting tired of repeating herself. "It's just not possible!"

"Leilah is never wrong about these things," Atiya assured her. "We will have to have a celebration when the men return from hunting."

"I don't know why you two are so certain about this," Tinwe said crossly. "I can assure you I am not pregnant."

"You are positively glowing, Tinwe. I did not see it before, but now that Leilah has pointed it out, I see it plain as day."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tinwe said grumpily.

"Here," Leilah said, standing up and abandoning her grinding as she moved over to sit closer to Tinwe. "Give me your hand."

Frowning, Tinwe obliged. Taking the proffered hand, Leilah placed it gently on Tinwe's stomach.

"Now close your eyes," she instructed.

"But-"

"Just close your eyes Tinwe," Atiya said encouragingly, setting her son on the ground. He looked up in confusion at his mother, while his siblings watched eagerly to see what was going to happen next. With a sigh, Tinwe closed her eyes.

"Breath with me," Leilah instructed, putting her hand over Tinwe's. "Look inside your heart. Your body knows if it is pregnant or not, you just have to be quiet and ask it."

Tinwe nodded, breathing slowly. She willed her body to tell her that she wasn't pregnant. She couldn't be.

"You need an open mind, Tinwe," Leilah said firmly, knowing exactly what Tinwe was thinking. "Open your mind to the possibility."

Tinwe continued breathing, and tried to open her mind. She felt her heart rate slow down, and she could feel things happening within her that she ordinarily could not. She could hear her heart beat in her chest, feel the blood running through her veins, and a small force, barely detectable, within her abdomen. In shock, Tinwe opened her eyes.

"By the Valar," she said breathlessly. "I am pregnant."

* * *

Legolas rode into the nomad camp with the men after four days of hunting. They had very little luck, bringing in only a few jackrabbits and desert birds. He dismounted the grey horse he had borrowed, patting its neck before some young boys took him away to join the other horses.

"How was the hunt?" the chief asked, coming up to him as the men began to disperse.

"Largely unsuccessful," Legolas said. "Nothing more than some small game."

"Oh well, I am glad you are all back," Chief Darweal said, clapping him on the back. "You'd best go find your wife and let her know you're safe."

Legolas nodded and made his way towards his tent. He noticed that many of the men who just arrived were in whispered conversations with those who had remained behind, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Puzzled, he continued to his own tent and entered, finding Tinwe sitting at a table, her maps laid out on the surface.

"How was the hunt?" she asked, looking up when he entered.

"We didn't get much," Legolas said, taking off his bow and quiver. "So you have you decided that it is time to head south now?"

"No," Tinwe said, looking back down at the table. "We can't go south."

"Why?" Legolas asked, walking over and looking at the maps. "What's in the way?"

"Nothing is in the way, but we still can't go south. I've already talked to Darweal. We will be heading west in two weeks."

"West?" Legolas asked as he sat down, very confused now. "Why west?"

"I would like to be home before the baby is born. Not something I would like to go through on the road."

Legolas paused, about to pull off one of his boots. He stared at Tinwe, not sure he had heard correctly.

"What?"

"I said I want to be home when I have the baby. As much as I love traveling, I would feel much more comfortable if my mother was present."

"Wait a minute," Legolas said, putting his foot down and standing up. "Are you saying you are pregnant?"

"Yes, Legolas, I am," Tinwe said, looking up at him and smiling.

Legolas just kept staring at her in shock. She smiled up at him calmly, waiting for him to say something.

"And, you are okay with this?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course I am," Tinwe said with a laugh. "You should be the one who is upset. You don't get to see the southern forests now."

"How can I be upset?!" Legolas said, his excitement growing. "This is wonderful!" Tinwe laughed as he picked her right up out of the chair and spun her around.

"I'm glad you are happy," he said as he put her back down and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Because I don't think I will be able to stop smiling until the child is born."

"Well you may change your mind after tonight. The chief is hosting a feast to celebrate, and you are going to have to be smiling and waving all night."

* * *

The feast that night was smaller than the one that had celebrated the elves' wedding, but it was just as joyous as everyone in the camp offered gifts to celebrate the child's birth. Tinwe and Legolas were soon overwhelmed by the amount of things they had been given, from good luck charms to clothes to toys.

"We cannot possibly take all this back with us," Tinwe muttered to Legolas when they had a moment of respite.

"We will need another horse," Legolas said with a half smile.

To their surprise, the chief approached them shortly afterward, leading a chestnut mare, a smile on his face.

"Since you will shortly be leaving us, I wished to use this time to wish you a safe journey as well," he said, standing in front of them. "As I did last time you left, Tinwe, I shall give you a horse. Consider it a gift for the little one."

"That is hardly necessary," Tinwe said, shaking her head. "You have already given us more than we deserve."

"Nonsense," the chief said waving his hand dismissively. "Your horses are both getting on in years, they will appreciate not having to carry all your things back to the west. And I can't give you anything more special than the child you now carry."

"Your gift is very much appreciated, my friend," Legolas said with a smile. "I wish we could give you something in return."

"Tinwe gave me the greatest gift I could ask for. She kept me alive so I was able to see my son marry and have four beautiful children. I wish I could see the birth of yours, but I shall have to make due with the blessings I have already been given."

"I wish you could be there too," Tinwe said, hugging the chief as a tear slid down her cheek.

"And be sure to write this time," he said as Tinwe pulled away. "We have trading partners who travel into the west far enough that you should be able to get a letter to us. We will be expecting it."

"Alright," she said with a laugh. "I will be sure to write as often as I can."

* * *

When Legolas and Tinwe finally did leave, it was a bittersweet moment. Tinwe and Legolas were leaving their friends, who they would probably never see again, but they would soon have a child to raise and fill their lives with joy. They had an escort to the border of the desert, where they finally said goodbye to Wealdul and Malek, who was now old enough to travel with his father.

"We will miss you dearly, Tinwe," Wealdul said, hugging her tightly. "I have gotten used to having you around again."

"Well you have your brood to take care of, and soon I will have mine," Tinwe said with a smile, looking up at him when they broke apart. "Perhaps this isn't goodbye forever."

"I sincerely hope not," he said, nodding to Legolas as Tinwe mounted Alagos. "Be careful."

"We will," Tinwe said with a smile, looking down at him.

* * *

It took several months of riding through the grasslands and forests before Tinwe and Legolas reached familiar territory. They began heading north once they reached the southern edge of Gondor. By that time, Tinwe was starting to show. Legolas couldn't stop himself watching her ride happily next to him, talking excitedly about the child they would soon have. She had started coming up with names for the boy, for she was adamant it was a male child. When Legolas asked her how she knew, she simply said, "I just do."

"Will you let me do that?" Legolas said, taking Alagos's saddle out of her hands when they stopped for the night. "Just sit down and relax."

"I have been sitting all day," Tinwe said grumpily. "I am still perfectly capable of taking care of my own gear."

"I know you are, _melamin_, but I'm not going to let you," Legolas replied, just smiling as she scowled at him. "If you must do something, start a fire."

"I don't like the fact that we have reverted to gender roles," Tinwe mumbled as she grabbed her tinder box.

"Whether you like it or not, gender roles are necessary in raising a child," Legolas said, kissing his wife's head as he passed. "Better get used to it now."

"Fine, but I'm not going to be happy about it," Tinwe replied, getting to work.

A short while later, they sat around the fire as the darkness pressed in on them.

"I can't wait to see Minas Tirith again," Tinwe said as she leaned against Legolas. "I am sure there is hardly any sign of the war in the city anymore."

"I know Aragorn had already made a lot of progress when we left," Legolas said, his arm around Tinwe, resting on her stomach. "We should stay there for a few weeks, I think."

"Alright, but then we need to head home. I want to get settled again with plenty of time to get ready for the baby."

"I know," he replied, kissing her forehead. "Just enough time to rest and see everyone. Maybe I will send word to Gimli and he can come visit."

"I think you better," Tinwe said with a laugh. "He will be furious if we head home without seeing him, especially when he hears the news."

As Tinwe said this, she heard a whinny from Alagos. The chestnut mare that they had started calling Mireth was moving around nervously, tugging on her rope.

"What's wrong, Alagos?" she said, standing up and walking towards the mare. Suddenly, out of the dark trees came a hoard of Orcs. Legolas was immediately on his feet, reaching over to his gear and pulling free his knives. Tinwe ran towards her own belongs, unsheathing her sword and swinging it up, beheading an Orc.

"There are too many!" Legolas said, fighting his way towards Tinwe. "Let's go!"

They both fought their way to the horses. Mireth had managed to pull herself free and bolted, but Alagos and Arod were still there, and the elves quickly mounted and rode off, leaving behind almost all of their gear and possessions. Legolas had managed to grab their weapons and a single bag of food, but they had lost all the gifts they had received from the nomads, their blankets, clothes, and most of the food.

When they had put considerable distance between themselves and the Orcs, they slowed down. Legolas turned and looked behind him at Tinwe.

"Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly. "Tinwe?" He noticed her face was contorted strangely. It was a bright night, and as he watched her, he saw her pull her hand away from stomach. It was covered in crimson blood. Legolas's face went pale as Tinwe's eyes closed and she slid off Alagos's back.

"Tinwe!"

* * *

_I know this chapter is a bit choppy, and about half of you want to shoot me now. Please review and let me know!_


	33. Chapter 33

_I think you all have suffered enough, so here is Chapter 33. It may be quite a while before I update again, now that I'm back at school and actually need to work on my thesis. Enjoy!_

* * *

"What happened?" Arwen asked, looking down at Tinwe, who lay unconcious on the bed, covered in her own blood.

"We were attacked by Orcs as we were heading north," Legolas said, taking in the extent of the damage for the first time. He held his wife's hand as Arwen began cleaning blood away to survey the damage.

"It's pretty bad," Arwen said, her own voice full of concern. "I do wish my father were here."

"Can you send word to Mirkwood and Lothlorien? Her mother and brother are healers."

"By the time they got here, I think it would be too late," Arwen said as she worked. "I will do what I can. I know you don't want to leave her, Legolas, but you will only be in the way if you stay here."

Legolas was quiet for a moment, staring down at Tinwe's face. "She is pregnant," he said finally. Arwen looked up at him.

"I will see what I can do," Arwen said again softly. Legolas rose as Gondor's healers arrived to assist the queen. He walked outside and leaned against the wall next to the door. He slid down it, sitting on the cold stone, his legs out in front of him as he held his face in his hands.

It was not long before he heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"How is she?" Aragorn asked, standing beside Legolas.

"Not good," Legolas said, keeping his eyes closed. "She is still unconscious and Arwen says that it looks bad."

"Tinwe will be fine, Legolas. She is strong." Legolas sighed, finally looking up at his friend.

"She is pregnant, Aragorn. That is why we were headed back north." He could see the realization in the king's eyes as he put his hand on Legolas's shoulder.

"Perhaps it is not as bad as it looks," Aragorn said, though his tone betrayed his uncertainty. "Try and be optimistic."

"You haven't seen the damage. I am afraid to be optimistic."

"What exactly happened?"

"There are Orcs in Gondor. They ambushed us to the south. We left the east when we found out Tinwe was pregnant, so we could be home when the baby was born. We should have stayed in the desert."

"There is no point thinking that way, Legolas. This is my fault. We have been having trouble with Orcs in the south and east for a couple years now. Despite our efforts, they have still caused problems in the towns there. There must be enough in Mordor still that they come over the mountains near our borders and cause trouble. Rest assured, we will hunt down those that attacked you. In fact, I will go send out rangers now."

"Normally I'd ask to go with, but I can't leave until I know how Tinwe is. Thank you, Aragorn."

"Of course."

* * *

It was many hours later that Arwen emerged. Legolas stood up abruptly, looking at her expectantly.

"Tinwe is still unconscious. She lost a lot of blood, but we have patched her up and she should be walking around in a week or so." Here Arwen paused, tears in her eyes. "I am sorry, but it was too late for the child."

Legolas felt the tiny ray of hope he had been clinging to vanish. His breathing was shallow, and he could feel tears coming to his own eyes. He was heartbroken to hear this news, but thinking about how Tinwe would take it when she found out was far worse.

"You can go in now," Arwen said softly, standing out of his way. Legolas walked past her, entering the room to see his wife lying on the bed in a gray gown, looking peaceful. He wished that it was all a dream, and she was just sleeping. But he saw the bloody rags next to her bed, and the torn and bloody tunic she had been wearing lying on the back of a chair. He picked up the tunic and sat on the chair, feeling the tears in his eyes start to fall. He broke down completely, bending over, his elbows on his knees as he sobbed.

* * *

Tinwe woke up, blinking in the sunlight, feeling increadibly weak as she turned her head to gaze at her surroundings. She tried sitting up, but felt an unbearable wave of pain course through her torso. She lay back down, closing her eyes against the pain.

"Tinwe?" She opened her eyes again and saw Legolas looking over her. He had her hand in his and he squeezed it gently.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily, looking around her at her blurry surroundings. Her vision was coming back slowly, and she could see the outline of windows and doors.

"We are in Minas Tirith, _melamin_," he said softly. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Not really. I remember Orcs, but that's about it. I guess they got me this time." Tinwe noticed tears welling up in Legolas's eyes as she said this, and his grip on her hand tightened. "Legolas, what's wrong?"

"You were cut pretty badly and lost a lot of blood. It was all they could do to keep you alive and stop the infection."

"Okay, but I am alive," she said slowly. "What is wrong?"

"You got cut in your stomach," he said softly, his voice breaking. Tinwe felt the weight of what he said hit her slowly. No, it couldn't be… "We lost the baby."

Tinwe couldn't bring herself to say anything. She felt tears pouring down her cheeks as she looked up at Legolas. He squeezed her hand tighter as she closed her eyes, and brought her free hand up to her mouth. She felt a new wave of pain as a sob shook her body. But she couldn't stop it. She kept sobbing, her grief more painful than her physical wound.

Legolas knelt down beside her, pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. They had lost their baby. She felt like she had never felt pain before this. This was true pain. And it was her fault.

* * *

"Eat something, Tinwe," Arwen urged her, gesturing at the tray of food on Tinwe's lap. Tinwe was silent, and just stared down at the food. "You need to eat. Starving yourself is not the answer."

"But it's my fault," Tinwe said finally, tears in her eyes again.

"It isn't your fault! Stop saying that. Legolas doesn't blame you, and you shouldn't either. If you need to blame someone, blame Aragorn for not killing the Orcs earlier. He said it was his fault, and he has men out after them now. Hate him forever if you need to. Just don't blame yourself."

"But it is my fault. If I hadn't wanted to go off on some damn adventure…"

"You can't help being who you are Tinwe."

"If I wasn't so stubborn, this wouldn't have happened. The king warned me this would happen…" Her voice broke as she said this, putting her face in her hands. Arwen looked at her sympathetically and took one of her hands.

"No one could have predicted this happening. I know you need to grieve, but there is no point blaming yourself for what happened."

At that point, Legolas walked in. Arwen stood up and walked over to him.

"See if you can convince her to eat something. She is still convinced it is her fault. I'm going to try and get her mind off of this. I will be back soon." As Arwen disappeared, Legolas sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Tinwe's hand.

"_Melamin,_ please eat something. You need food to help you get your strength back so you can heal."

"I can't. I feel sick eating. I just-" She started crying again, and Legolas bent forward and kissed her forehead. They sat in silence for awhile, Tinwe unable to hold back the tears.

"Tinwe, there is someone here who wants to see you." Legolas looked up as Arwen walked back into the room. She held open the door as a young man stuck his head in the door nervously.

"My lady?" he said softly. Tinwe looked up.

"Hindil?" she asked softly, blinking away her tears. The boy smiled, coming into the room fully. Legolas stood up and moved out of the way as Hindil came forward, holding a silver tray.

"I brought you something, my lady," he said, pulling off the tray cover. It was a small cake, topped with pink frosting and strawberries. For the first time since she had woken, Tinwe smiled through her tears.

"Oh Hindil," she said, gesturing for him to come closer. He did so, and Tinwe took the tray from him and put it on her lap so she could reach up and hug him. Hindil was surprised, but hugged her back. Legolas felt his heart melt. He was so grateful to Hindil, he almost hugged the boy himself, but he refrained, watching his wife as she sat back and looked at the cake.

"I'm Brith's full apprentice now," Hindil said with a smile. "He says he has never seen anyone so enthusiastic about flour." This actually made Tinwe laugh lightly.

"Well I am glad you found your calling. I bet after all these years, this cake tastes even better."

Legolas slipped out of the room, beckoning for Arwen to follow him. She did, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Thank you," Legolas said looking down at her, unable to say anything else. Arwen just smiled and took Legolas's hand in hers.

"I am happy to help. I think that Tinwe could use some more friends right now."

"Of course," Legolas said, nodding his understanding. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Despite her joy at seeing Hindil again, his presence wasn't enough to banish Tinwe's depression. As soon as he left, she would fall back into an unhappy silence. Once she was well enough to walk around, she would wander the citadel seeking solitude. Arwen did her best to find things to occupy Tinwe's time, but it was not enough to keep her from her despair.

At one point, Legolas told her he was going to be gone for a few days. After having been less than successful at cheering up his wife, he had become strangely absent from her side. When he told Tinwe this, she became angry.

"Where are you going?" she asked, feeling betrayed.

"You will see, _melamin_," he said, kissing her forehead and just smiling against her wrath. "I will be back very soon. I love you very much, _limimaer_." This didn't stop Tinwe from glaring at him as he departed. She was getting tired of the the secrets he was keeping from her.

By the time he returned, she was downright livid. She refused to talk to him when he found her sitting in her room, staring out the window. Sighing, he knelt down next to her.

"Tinwe, I know you are angry with me," he said softly, taking her hands. "But I have a surprise for you. Please come with me? You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to."

After a moment of silence, Tinwe sighed, standing up and letting him lead her out of her room. She was surprised when their walk led her to the stables.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her curiosity making her forget her deterimination not to talk to him.

"We are going for a ride in the Ithilien, _melamin_," he said with a smile, leading her around the corner to find Alagos and Arod fully saddled. Tinwe followed Legolas out of the stable and down to the gates. She looked out across Pelennor Fields as they rode towards the Ithilien. It looked very different than she remembered. Last time, there had still been the wreckage of a war strewn across the grassland. Now, there were fields being prepared for planting. It was strange, seeing how time had passed. Seeing Hindil had been shocking, but seeing how the city itself had changed was remarkable.

The elves rode in silence as they crossed the Fields and into the Ithilien. Tinwe felt slightly better, out and about instead of brooding in solitude in some dark corner of the city. But the gloom still followed her, and she rode heavily in the saddle. She felt her mind drifting back to her misery. She was just about to call ahead to Legolas and tell him that she wanted to turn around when she heard the sound of voices ahead of them. Puzzled, she continued after Legolas until she saw houses in the trees ahead of her.

"What is this, Legolas?" she asked as the voices grew louder. She could see the outlines of people ahead of her by now, moving around in colorful clothing.

"Our new home," he said with a smile, slowing down so she could ride beside him. "This is what I was working on with my father before we left."

"You were building a new settlement?"

"Yes. After the devastation of the war, I wanted to help rebuild. I sent a few elves here not long after we returned to Mirkwood to get started. So now we have a small village here as we regrow the forest."

"So this was your plan all along?"

"Essentially yes. But a few changes occurred recently."

"What do you mean?"

"I invited some friends to join us."

"Tinwe!" Tinwe looked up in surprise as she saw her brother Angsul standing on a balcony above her. He hurried down the stairs as Tinwe dismounted. She felt tears in her eyes as Angsul picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe you're here," she said, smiling through her tears. "Did you bring your family or are you just visiting?"

"They are all here," he said happily. "Now I can stay and keep you out of trouble."

"You always were my favorite brother," Tinwe said, kissing his cheek.

"I think Glorothond would be heartbroken to hear that," he said cheerfully. "But you don't want to stand here listening to me. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Everyone?" Tinwe said, confused. "What do you mean everyone?"

"Come and see!" he said, putting her arm through his and leading her away. Legolas smiled as he rode Arod after them, Alagos trotting along at the rear.

Tinwe looked up in amazement as they came upon the center of the settlement. There was a particularly large structure that occupied half a dozen trees. It was supported by great marble columns and had ornate steps leading up to beautiful wooden doors.

"This is us," Legolas said as they stopped in front of it.

"Really?" Tinwe said, looking up at it. "It beautiful, but why so big?"

"Since this is my pet project, I have to have the space to govern from," Legolas said, taking Tinwe's free arm. "Don't worry, you will have space away from the mundane daily work of running a village."

They walked up the stairs, Tinwe marveling at all that had been accomplished since the war. She couldn't fathom the amount of work that had gone into the contruction of the settlement. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought it had been built over centuries, not in under a decade.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Legolas and Angsul each opened a door, leading her inside. Tinwe stopped dead.

"Tinwe!" She was suddenly surrounded by a crowd of people she had not seen in years. The first person she noticed was Icaria. She felt a smile spread across her face as Icaria ran forward, hugging her tightly.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you right now," Tinwe said softly in her friend's ear. "I am shocked to see you here though."

"Legolas asked Thorontur and me if we would come here shortly before you both left. I couldn't very well leave you here alone now could I?"

"No, you couldn't," Tinwe said, happy tears in her eyes again. But she was quickly distracted when she felt a pair of lips on each check. Looking up, she saw Elladan and Elohir looking down at her smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"We knew about Legolas's plan early on," Elladan said with a smile. "We couldn't stay in Rivendell by ourselves, and here we are closer to Arwen."

"Besides," Elohir added with a grin, holding up his hand so she could see the ring on it. "Aranosse wanted to be with her family."

"Congratulations!" Tinwe said, giving him a hug. "I'm sorry I missed the wedding."

"Not a problem. It was just a small event. Nothing like yours."

"How are you doin', missy?"

"Incredibly shocked to see you here, Gimli. How have you been?"

"Working. Some of this marble work is thanks to me and my kin, I'll have you know."

"Well you did a wonderful job, _mellonamin_. Thank you very much."

Tinwe continued greeting her many friends, hardly believing that all of them were there. She almost forgot her sorrow, she was so happy to see them.

"Thank you Legolas," she said when she had a moment and found him off to the side watching. "You don't know what this means to me."

"Well I have one more surprise for you," he said, taking her hand and leading her towards a side door. It was quiet outside on the balcony, and Tinwe looked around, confused, until she saw a figure standing alone, leaning on the railing facing away from her.

"Faelon?" she said softly. He turned around and looked at her, smiling widely.

"Mae govannen, Tinwe." She ran forwad, hugging him tightly. The fact that Legolas had invited him here, and saved him for a special surprise, meant a great deal to Tinwe. She hadn't realized how much she missed him. She had missed her other friends, but there was something about Faelon's steady nature that she desperately needed at that moment.

"I am so glad to see you," she said softly, hugging him tightly. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you, too," he said as she let go and looked up at him. "Right before you left, your husband approached me and asked if I would come down and lead the organization of the village in his stead. I couldn't very well say no, when I knew you would soon be back and needed a place to live."

Tinwe was so happy to have Legolas and Faelon with her at that moment and getting along that she started crying again. Faelon excused himself, promising to talk to her later. He smiled at Legolas as he returned Tinwe to him before retreating into the building. Tinwe buried her face in Legolas's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair, waiting for her to stop crying again.

"Thank you so much for this," Tinwe repeated, her voice muffled as she spoke into his chest. She turned her head so he could hear her better and sniffed. "I can't believe you brought Faelon here."

"I knew how much it meant to you to have him here. And I had to butter you up before I gave you some other news."

"I don't like the sound of that," Tinwe said, looking up at him. "What news?"

"I sent word to Mirkwood and your parents will be here tomorrow, but my father will also be with them."

"What?" Tinwe said, looking up at him in horror. "I can't face him Legolas, I just can't." Legolas felt guilty at the tears in her eyes. "He told me this would happen. I can't..." She buried her face in his chest again, shaking her head.

"I know this is hard for you Tinwe, but he is not coming to reprimand you. He is worried about you, too."

"After we were getting along too, and now…"

"Stop it Tinwe. It will be alright. Please, just give him a chance." Tinwe took a deep, shuddering breath as she clung to Legolas's tunic. She should have known that Legolas could not keep what happened from his father. But to see him so soon afterwards…She wasn't sure she could do it.

"Please?" Legolas repeated when she didn't say anything. Unable to reply, Tinwe just nodded, not looking up at him. "Thank you. I am sure you want to talk to your friends now. Go, and try not to think about tomorrow."

* * *

Tinwe did not sleep well that night. She tossed and turned, more than once waking Legolas.

"Are you alright, _melamin_?" he said after the third or fourth time this happened. "You are very restless."

"No, I'm not alright. I can't stop thinking about your father coming tomorrow. And what happened," she said, her voice betraying the tears that were about to fall again.

"Come here," Legolas said, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. Tinwe moved closer to him, resting her head on his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "It will be alright. When I got the letter from my father saying he was coming, he was only concerned about how you were. He does care about you, Tinwe. Very much."

Tinwe was silent, wanting to believe his words, but she remembered too vividly Thranduil's judgemental gaze. Sighing, knowing that she was still not convinced, Legolas kissed her forehead before he began to sing softly. Tinwe wasn't listening to the words, but just the sound of his voice was soothing. Before she drifted off to sleep, she sighed, her voice soft as she spoke, not moving from her position.

"I know what to name him."

"Hmm?" Legolas asked, pausing in his song, not quite sure what she meant.

"Our son."

Legolas was silent, listening to Tinwe breathing softly. He waited patiently for her to continue. After a while, she did.

"I want to remember him as Amanhen." Legolas smiled down at his wife, kissing the top of her forehead.

"I love it," he whispered, before he began to sing softly once more. Soon Tinwe drifted off, the bad thoughts that had plagued her banished by the sweet singing of her husband and the closure she gained through naming the child that they would never have.


	34. Chapter 34

_Happy Single's Awareness Day! So here's a new chapter for you all. I'm procrastinating today to celebrate, so you all are lucky to get this. It is short, and not a particularly interesting chapter, but I promise the next one will be better. Enjoy!_

* * *

Despite her restless night, Tinwe was up early in the morning. She woke Legolas as she stood, and he lay still, watching her silently as she slipped out of her nightgown to change for the day. As she did so, his eyes fell upon the angry red scar that stood out against the pale skin of her abdomen. He felt intense sorrow for his wife, who would never be rid of that reminder of her pain.

"When should we expect your father to arrive?" Tinwe asked softly, her back to him as she dressed.

"Not until after lunch," Legolas said, still watching her from the bed. "I instructed runners to go out to greet them. They will report back when they reach the borders of the Ithilien."

Tinwe was silent. Legolas could tell she was contemplating riding away while she had time to hide somewhere. But the thought of seeing her parents was stronger than her fear of seeing Thranduil.

"Alright," she said finally, sitting on the edge of the bed to slip on her light shoes. Legolas sat up and swung his legs off the bed so he was sitting next to her. He took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"Everything will be alright, _melamin_. Have faith in me."

"You have certainly done a remarkable job here, Faelon," Tinwe said softly as the two of them walked through the trees outside the village. "It is impossible to tell that a war happened here only ten years ago."

"I did very little. By the time I arrived, most of this was already firmly established. Prince Legolas chose his settlers well."

Tinwe nodded gently. She had been avoiding her husband since early in the morning, trying to keep her thoughts off of the fact his father would be arriving shortly. Faelon seemed to understand her concern, and up until now had carefully avoided mentioning either Legolas or Thranduil as he showed her around the periphery.

It really was a remarkable area. The trees were healthy and tall, and there were wildflowers and undergrowth everywhere, including some plants that had obviously been brought from Mirkwood. The elves had been hard at work bringing life back into the Ithilien, and it was clear that their magic had greatly improved the health of the forest that had been tainted by the darkness and evil of Sauron.

"You know, I just realized, we never had a rematch after the first time we sparred," Faelon said with a half smile, looking down at her. "We never found out who was the better swordsman."

"I think you would probably win right now," Tinwe said with a soft smile. "I grew soft living with the nomads." As she said this, her thoughts drifted to Wealdul and his family, and she felt her sorrow grow as she thought of all his children, and then to how she had lost hers because of how she had failed to train hardly at all while in the East. Faelon noticed her face fall at her memories.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said softly, watching her closely.

"It's alright," Tinwe said, her eyes on the ground as she walked slowly next to him. "Everything reminds me of my mistake. It isn't your fault."

"Is there anything I can do?" Faelon asked, stopping and putting his hand on her arm so she turned and looked at him.

"I doubt it," Tinwe said with a sigh, trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes. "Just let me enjoy your company."

"That I can do," Faelon said with a smile. "I will do whatever I can to make you smile again."

"Thank you, Faelon," Tinwe said softly. She didn't saying anything else as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking around, she saw a young elf jogging towards them.

"My lady, Prince Legolas told me to tell you that the King will be here within the hour with your parents."

"Thank you, Aelinon. I will be their shortly." The elf bowed and ran back in the direction he had come.

"Do not worry," Faelon said, taking her arm and starting back towards the settlement. "King Thranduil respects you far more than you realize. It will be alright."

"I hope you're right," Tinwe said, feeling the nervousness she had been feeling all day growing. It was judgement day, and she had never felt so uneasy.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Gimli," Legolas said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair. Gimli sat across the desk from him, watching the elf worry. "Having all our friends here has helped, but I know Tinwe will become depressed again as soon as everyone leaves."

"You just need to give her something else to do so she doesn't think about it," Gimli replied gruffly. "She's had too much time to dwell on it."

"Arwen tried that, but it only worked for a short time."

"I don't know what to tell you lad. My advice is just to keep trying different things until she finds something that distracts her from her misery."

"My lord?" Legolas looked up at the elf who now stood in the doorway. "King Thranduil has reached our borders. He will be here in an hour."

"Thank you, Aelinon. Would you please find Lady Tinwe and let her know as well?"

"Yes, my lord," Aelinon said, bowing low before disappearing again.

"Well I'm going to go find my kin and get back to work," Gimli said standing up. "See you later, lad." Legolas just nodded at his friend as the dwarf exited his study. His thoughts were now focused on his father. Despite his assurances that King Thranduil would not chastise Tinwe, a small part of him doubted his certainty. Legolas closed his eyes with a sigh, desperately hoping the elven king would not make matters worse.

* * *

When they arrived back at the village, Tinwe left Faelon to find Legolas. She knew she couldn't keep avoiding him, and would need his support when his father arrived. She found him sitting at his desk, taking notes in a ledger of some kind. Tinwe cared very little for the mundane tasks that had to be done to keep the village running. She was glad Legolas didn't expect her to help him with such things.

"Good afternoon, _melonamin_," he said, looking up at her as she walked towards him. He sat back in his chair, gesturing for her to sit on his lap. "Where have you been all morning?"

"I was out touring the rest of the area with Faelon," Tinwe replied, taking a seat. "I am amazed how much has been done in the last ten years."

"I am glad you approve. I am quite happy with the progress that has been made."

"I'm sure your father will be proud of you."

"Perhaps, but he is much more concerned about your wellbeing than my project here."

Tinwe was silent, looking down at her lap. She wanted to believe it, but until Thranduil arrived, she couldn't. She wasn't sure if she was realived or terrified when an elf entered and informed them that the King had reached the border of the village.

"Come on, _limimaer_," Legolas said as Tinwe stood and he followed suit, taking her arm and guiding her towards the door. "Everything will be alright."

As they went outside and began walking down the stairs, the King's entourage could be seen winding through the trees towards them. Tinwe took a deep breath to steady herself, gripping Legolas's arm tighter. As they stopped at the foot of the stairs, he bent over and kissed her temple reassuringly. Tinwe felt her heartbeat speed up as her eyes fell on the King, regally mounted upon a snow white stallion. He stopped in front of them and dismounted gracefully, his eyes immediately meeting Tinwe's.

"Mae govannen, Tinwe," he said softly, walking towards her. She was surprised when he took her hands in his and kissed her forehead gently. "How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected, your majesty," she said, her green eyes meeting his blue ones once again. She felt a wave of emotions crash over her as she saw the concern in his eyes, his judgmental look nowhere to be found. She felt tears in her eyes, and she blinked, trying not to break down. Her surprise grew as Thranduil pulled her into a hug. This act of compassion proved too much for her, and she broke down completely. Her body shook with sobs, but Thranduil did not pull away. She felt him stroking her hair in a fatherly way as he spoke softly in her ear.

"Everything will be alright, my dear. I know this hurts, but you are stronger than your grief. We are all here to help you through this."

While the king comforted Tinwe, Legolas looked on, glad his father was being so supportive, but sad to see his wife crying once more. He looked around when he felt a hand on his arm, and his eyes met Isawen's.

"How has she been?" Isawen asked, her voice full of concern. Rissa stood at his wife's shoulder, his own face full of remorse.

"Not well, but she appears to be doing better," Legolas sad softly to his in-laws. "She still blames herself, but she is not hiding behind closed doors anymore."

"I don't think she will ever stop blaming herself," Isawen said sadly, glancing over at her daughter. "But I am glad she is not hiding anymore."

While they were talking, Tinwe had come up behind him and now fell into her mother's arms, a new wave of sobs breaking free. Legolas saw his father gesture for him to follow, and the two of them walked a short distance away from Tinwe and her parents.

"How are you doing?" Thranduil asked quietly, his eyes meeting his son's. Legolas looked away, unable to face the piercing gaze his father directed at him.

"I am alright. Right now, I just want to get Tinwe back to her normal self."

"I think it will take many years before that wound heals," Thranduil said carefully. "I know you are concerned about your wife, but you are allowed to grieve as well."

"I've done my grieving. I am more concerned right now with finding a way to help her through this."

"Very well. I will do whatever I can to help." Thranduil paused for a second before continuing. "How bad was the damage?"

"Severe," Legolas said, eyes drifting towards his wife. "It still hasn't fully healed."

"I know this is not your primary concern at this moment and you do not want to hear this from me right now, but have you considered the possibility that the damage was extensive enough that she can never have children?" Legolas turned swiftly to his father, his brow furrowed. The idea had never occurred to him, but now that his father asked, he felt a lump in his throat.

"I had not considered that," Legolas admitted, frowning. "But that is not something we need worry about at this point."

"Perhaps not, but if that is indeed the case, you need to be prepared for what happens then. Tinwe's depression may only get worse."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"I don't know, Legolas. I wish I could be of more help."

"Thank you for coming," Legolas said finally. "Tinwe was concerned about your visit, but I do appreciate your support."

"Of course," Thranduil said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "I will stay as long as you need me."

* * *

Tinwe sat on her bed, wringing her hands, biting her lip. She dreaded her mother reentering the room, and what she might say. Unable to bear sitting still any longer, she stood and began pacing, still wringing her hands. Several minutes later, Isawen reentered the room and shut the door behind her.

"Well?" Tinwe asked, dreading the answer but needing to hear it from her mother.

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you Tinwe. I spoke to Lady Arwen but since I didn't see the wound, I can't tell you how bad it was. It is healing slower than I would like, but I don't know the extent of the internal damage. It is up to the Valar now." Tinwe sat down heavily, not at all satisified with that answer. "I wish I could do more for you, my dear."

Legolas entered the room slowly, nodding at Isawen before taking a seat beside his wife.

"So what is the verdict?" he asked, concerned about the look on Tinwe's face.

"There is no way for me to know if she will be able to bear a child again. Without seeing the extent of the damage myself, I don't want to make any assumptions."

"What is your best guess based on Arwen's descriptions?"

"I'd rather not say in case I am wrong," Isawen said slowly, watching her daughter carefully. "Just give it time."

"Thank you," Legolas said, smiling half-heartedly at his mother-in-law before she left him and Tinwe alone.

"I think not knowing is worse than knowing that I couldn't have children," Tinwe said, putting her face in her hands. "At least then I wouldn't have to face years of hope crushed."

"Don't think like that," Legolas said, putting his arm around her. "I'm sure you will heal properly and everything will be fine."

"I wish I could be that optimisitic," Tinwe said, still not looking up. "But I've seen too much of the world to put too much faith in hopes and dreams."

"Regardless of what happens, just promise me that you won't let it change you. I'm worried about you, _melamin_."

"Just give me time, Legolas. I will try."


	35. Chapter 35

_I'm baaaack! I know it's been a VERY long wait for some of you, and I apologize. I finally found the motivation I needed to write this. It is a little short, because I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. So close to the end! The good news is, I have a sort of prequel in that is pretty close to completion as well. Those of you who read my little notes will know that I was writing a Thranduil story. I managed to tie them together with little things so I hope you all will read that when I post it as well. I'll start as soon as this one is over. Anyway, thank you for your patience. Enjoy!_

* * *

Nearly a month after their arrival, King Thranduil and Tinwe's parents prepared to return to Mirkwood. Isawen felt that they had done all they could to help Tinwe, and it was time for them to return to their normal lives. She had taken Legolas aside and provided him with a sleeping draught in case Tinwe continued to sleep poorly. In the last couple weeks she had started having severe nightmares which would cause her to wake up screaming. Legolas had not slept through the night since the nightmares started, determined to stay up and sing to comfort his wife when she needed it.

Thranduil also made sure to speak to his son before his departure.

"You look tired," Thranduil commented, in front of Legolas's desk as the latter tried to get some work done. The king knew of Tinwe's restless nights and his face showed his concern as he looked down at the younger elf.

"I know. I will rest for a few hours this afternoon, once I get this done," he said, shuffling some of the letters he'd received from elves working deeper in the Ithilien, asking for assistance of some kind or another. "I have put it off long enough."

"Have Faelon do that," Thranduil said as Legolas rubbed his tired eyes. "You won't be as productive if you are half asleep."

"Faelon is working with Gimli and the rest of the dwarves in the south at the moment."

"Be that as it may, you need rest. Tinwe is out with her family this afternoon so you should be able to rest without being disturbed. Here," Thranduil said, coming around the desk and taking the stack of papers away from Legolas. "Let me do this. I am more than capable of handling these orders and if it gets you to relax, then I will be happy to help."

"That isn't necessary," Legolas protested weakly. "I can handle it."

"I've made up my mind, Legolas. Now go to bed."

"I can't remember the last time you told me that," Legolas said with a small smile, sitting back in his chair as Thranduil read through the first letter. The king smiled, glancing down at his son.

"I think you were probably no more than twelve winters at that point."

A silence fell for awhile, as Thranduil finished reading the letter and Legolas tried to get the motivation to stand and return to his quarters. But before he rose, he looked up at his father, a serious look on his face.

"What did you really want to talk to me about?" Legolas asked, watching his father closely. Thranduil's eyes never stopped wisking back and forth across the page as he replied.

"I wanted to make sure there was nothing else you wanted from me before you left. I know you both have a long way to go before you recover from this tragedy, but I wanted to be sure you were on the right path before we left. Is there anything else you can think of that you or Tinwe need before we depart tomorrow?"

"I don't believe so," Legolas said heavily, sighing as he leaned on the arm of the chair, standing up slowly. "I think you have done all that can be done. If Tinwe is going to get better, it is up to her now."

"And what about you? You've speant so much time focusing on Tinwe's recovery, you haven't really examined your own emotional state. I can see it in your eyes, Legolas. You may have ignored it but you still need to fix yourself."

"I tried burying myself in work but it isn't helping as much as I'd hoped," Legolas said with another sigh. "I think the best way to heal myself at this point is to get Tinwe back and have her happiness rub off on me."

"Well I hope that works out, but keep me posted. I worry about you both. Letters every month, at least, telling me how you are doing. I don't care so much about the settlement as long as your emotional wounds heal."

"I will write as often as I can," Legolas promised with a small smile. "Thank you for helping, ada. I will see you at dinner."

* * *

After the departure of the King and Tinwe's parents, Tinwe herself became increasingly elusive. Legolas rarely saw her during the day, except at meals, and she would often arrive back at home long after dark. Her behavior was curious, but what Legolas noticed first was that when she returned late at night, Tinwe did not have nightmares. Only when she returned in time for dinner did she have trouble sleeping. It was puzzling, but Legolas chose not to question her. If she had found something to get her mind off their loss, he was not going to interfere, no matter how much he wanted to ask her about it. If she had been ignoring Legolas specifically, he might have been more concerned. But Angsul approached him at one point asking about her, so it appeared that she was just going off on her own, seeking solitude. She had not returned to her old self fully, but when she spoke with her husband it was not with the same tone of depression she had been using.

"Back so soon?" Legolas asked, looking up from his desk as Tinwe entered the room some time before dinner. "You haven't been home in time for dinner all week."

"I know," Tinwe said, opening her closet and browsing for a dinner gown. The one she wore was a simple work dress, and would not be appropriate for dinner, especially with the new dirt stains on the front. "I was feeling particularly hungry this evening and wanted a hot meal for a change."

She proceeded to change as Legolas finished up his work. Tinwe sat on one of the many couches as she waited for dinner, choosing to read one of her books in silence instead of distracting her husband.

"Are you ready for dinner _limimaer_?" Legolas asked as he finished about an hour later. Tinwe looked up, closing her book gently and putting it on the couch as she stood.

"Of course. Did you get all your work done or do you have more to do after dinner?"

"Just a few more blueprints to look over so I can send them to Faelon in the morning," Legolas said, taking his wife's arm. "It should only take an hour or so."

Tinwe just nodded, walking next to him in silences as they headed down to dinner.

The sat in companionable silence for most of dinner, with only a few brief interruptions when one's thoughts drifted to some question they wanted answered. Legolas wanted the Tinwe back who would smile and laugh through an entire meal, but he was satisfied having Tinwe with him at all.

This quiet companionship continued to their quarters, where they both prepared for bed. Legolas had just sat at his desk when Tinwe appeared at his elbow, looking at the documents in front of him.

"Would you mind if I looked at your maps of the south for a moment?" she asked, indicating the maps sitting on the far side of the desk.

"Not at all. If you have any insight as well I'd be happy to hear it." Tinwe took the maps from Legolas and began peering at them closely as Legolas returned to his work, looking up occasionally to see his wife staring hard at something on the map, her brow furrowed.

"What are you observing so closely, _melamin_?" he asked finally, looking up at her fully. Tinwe didn't look away from the map, her eyes still focused on something in the southwest.

"Do you have a guard outpost in the south?"

"It is in the process of being constructed. There are about half a dozen elven hunters stationed with Faelon there right now. Why do you ask?"

"It just seems the most likely place for an attack is all," she said, putting the map back on the desk. "Perhaps you should send more. Especially while the guard station is being built and the people there are vulnerable."

"There are few elves there that are not involved in the construction. Our six elven hunters and the dwarves should be more than capable of repelling any advance on the area. Besides, Faelon will keep them in order. There is no need for concern."

"Very well," Tinwe said, walking over to the couch and picking up her book before continuing to the bed. "I trust your judgement."

Legolas was puzzled by this unusual exchange, but put it out of his mind as Tinwe began reading and he went back to his paperwork. By the time he finished, Tinwe had fallen asleep, her book resting lightly on her lap as her chest rose and fell gently with her breathing. With a smile, Legolas gently took the book from her, placing it back on the couch before putting out the last of the lights and climing into bed beside his wife. Soon after, he drifted into a calm, dreamless sleep.

While Legolas slept fitfully, Tinwe did not. As soon as she felt her husband take the book from her hand, she was awake, but kept feigning sleep. Once she heard his breath slow, indicating he had drifted off, she rose quickly and silently, grabbing a pair of light shoes and sneaking out of the room like a wraith. She was well practiced at this by now, having done this many times in the last month. Despite the dark night, she did not require a light, knowing instinctively which way to go.

In a few short minutes she arrived at the stables, where Alagos waited, awake and alert.

"Are you ready, _mellonamin_?" Tinwe asked her quietly, smiling at the mare as she stroked her nose. The mare whinnied softly as Tinwe quickly went about her work, first changing into her riding tunic and boots before outfitting Alagos with all her tack. The last thing she added were her bow, quiver, sword, and hunting knife, which she pulled from where it was hidden in the hay. Putting on these finishing touches, Tinwe mounted the black horse and with a soft word, the pair disappeared out of the barn and into the night.

* * *

"Good evening, my Lord."

"Good evening, Tirpen. I brought you some dinner. I'm sure you are pretty bored standing out here again."

"I'd rather be bored than worried about an attack," Tirpen said, taking the bread and cheese Faelon offered him. "I am glad we have not seen anything since our arrival."

"As am I. I will send a request to Prince Legolas in the morning to see that you are relieved of duty here. All of you have been down here long enough watching empty space."

"Thank you, my Lord. But I will stay as long as I am needed."

"We have more than enough hunters to relieve you for a little while. I am sure your wife would like you home."

"She is used to my extended absence. It is nothing new for us."

"I know, but I still—"

"My Lord?" Tirpen asked, watching Faelon closely. The elf had frozen, eyes fixed on a point just over Tirpen's left shoulder.

"Do you hear that, Tirpen?" Faelon asked quietly. Tirpen listened carefully, turning slowly in the direction Faelon was staring.

"Hooves," he said finally, hearing them clearly now from somewhere just beyond their sight. "Just one horse I think, but traveling fast."

They waited quietly, watching the valley in the direction the sound came from. All of a sudden, a horse burst seemling from the ground as it crested a hill to the north. Even with the minimal light from the few stars that peeked through the clouds, the elves could see the rider.

"That is Tinwe," Faelon said, not believing it as he watched in shock. "Why is she riding through the south in the middle of the night?" Tirpen didn't offer his opinion, knowing that Faelon was a good friend of Tinwe's and was likely just talking to himself. As Alagos grew nearer, Faelon turned to Tirpen quickly.

"You must go let the nearest hunter know what we have seen, and then ride straight for the settlement. Alert Prince Legolas. Tell him that I am going after Tinwe. I don't know what she is up to but I don't like that she is riding out alone. Now go!"

Tirpen turned and quickly disappeared into the forest as Faelon turned the opposite direction towards the camp. He was determined to intercept Tinwe before she got much further. Based on the direction she had been riding, he had a nasty feeling that he knew exactly where she was heading, and it was not going to turn out well.

* * *

"Prince Legolas!"

Legolas sat up abruptly in bed when he heard the knock on the door. He quickly rushed to answer it, hearing the urgency in the speaker's voice.

"Tirpen? I thought you were in the south with Faelon. What is wrong?"

"Lord Faelon sent me to inform you that late last night, about an hour past midnight, we saw Lady Tinwe riding south across the plains. Faelon went after her and I came as quickly as I could."

"South? Do you know where she was headed?" he asked, feeling his sense of dread growing.

"I am not sure, but if I were to guess, I would say she was headed south to the pass in the Mountains of Shadow."

"Gather a score of elven hunters," Legolas said, a grim look on his face. "Tell them we are riding into Mordor."

* * *

_Is it predictable? Perhaps. But I still hope you all will send reviews! Love hearing from you guys._


	36. Chapter 36

_Last chapter before the epilogue! Just wait to send the hate mail until the very end. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

It was just before dawn when Tinwe stopped, dismounting Alagos and looking up at the mountains.

"Just a little bit further," she said softly to herself, her hand absentmindedly stroking the mare's neck. Tinwe pulled her bag of supplies off the saddle and rummaged around, finding a small piece of bread, which she began eating as she continued fishing through the bag. Eventually she found what she was looking for, a tinder box, twine, and a flask of oil. She carefully hid these items on her person before looking up at the mountain again, taking a deep breath and beginning her ascent into the mountain pass.

Tinwe had done her research, both in the archives of Gondor and in long trips out to the pass in the previous weeks. But she had not ventured far into the pass itself before now, so she had to move slowly and silently, listening for any signs of movement. She had almost reached the point where the pass began among the foothills when she paused, hearing hooves not in front of her, but behind her. Quickly, she melted into the rocky landscape, watching the path carefully. She was not expecting the newcomer to be Faelon, of all people.

"Faelon!" she hissed, slipping out from her hiding place, forcing him to bring his mount to an abrupt stop next to her. "What do you think you are doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said quietly, dismounting and moving off the path into a small crevice where they could talk without being completely exposed. "What do you think you're doing creeping into Mordor by yourself?"

"That is my business," Tinwe said heatedly. "Now go back to the Ithilien. Aren't you supposed to be constructing an outpost right now?"

"I would be if I hadn't seen you ride by one of my guards last night," Faelon replied, his own anger rising. "What were you thinking, coming out here by yourself?"

"I traveled on my own for over a millennium, I can handle this alone."

"Is this just some ridiculous way to prove something to yourself? Do you think getting yourself killed by ambushing a host of Orcs in Mordor would make things better?"

"I don't expect you to understand," Tinwe spat out bitterly. "But you cannot stop me. I am going into Mordor."

"I really despise your stubbornness sometimes, Tinwe," Faelon said, his scowl still prominent. "Very well. We shall go into Mordor. Hopefully once you see what we are up against you will change your mind."

"We? What makes you think you're going?"

"Do you really think I would let you go in there alone? I would rather die at the hands of the Orcs than face your husband, your parents, and the King when they found out I had let you do this by yourself."

Tinwe scowled darkly at him, but Faelon just returned the glare, his eyes showing her that no matter what she said, he was not going to back down. She made a noise that was almost a growl before turning away from him.

"Fine, but leave your horse. We need stealth over speed."

* * *

Legolas was not at all happy as he rode Arod over the plains, the Mountains of Shadow looming over him to the east. He knew where Tinwe was headed, and he knew why. But he also knew that she was not in the right mindset to be going off on a campaign like this one by herself. Even knowing that Faelon had likely caught up to her before she went into Mordor alone did not ease his concern. There were still only two of them, and Tinwe might very well get Faelon killed as she sought vegence and ignored rationality.

They were several hours ahead of Legolas and the elven hunters, and even if they caught up, there were only a score of elves. They had no way of knowing how many Orcs lay ahead of them. As the sun began to peek over the trees of the Ithilien, Legolas felt his nerves fray a little more. If he got Tinwe back safe, he was going to have Gimli build a new house just for her, where he could lock her up and keep her from such foolish, self-destructive actions.

* * *

Tinwe crept forward, Faelon silently following as they made their way along a ridge, moving north, further away from the pass and safety. Neither elf spoke, eyes focused on the Orc camp stretched out in front of them. It was still over a mile away, but more Orcs were likely to be hidden amongst the rocks, and raiding parties coming and going were a distinct possibility.

The camp was not a small one as Tinwe had hoped. There were probably several hundred Orcs sitting in that region that were visible. The elves had no way of knowing how many more were concealed among the rocky terrain at the foot of the mountains. Tinwe prayed to the Valar that they would not stumble upon any unexpectedly, which would alert the masses below.

"What exactly was your plan now?" Faelon said quietly once they stopped in the mountains above the camp, where they could watch the Orcs while simultaneously hiding under a jagged outcropping.

"Divide and conquer," Tinwe replied, not looking at him as her eyes scanned the tents carefully.

"You are going to have to be more specific."

"During the War of the Ring, one of our Hobbit friends singlehandedly rescued the Ringbearer from the Tower of Cirith Ungol. He was able to do so because of the conflict between the factions of Orcs residing in the Tower. It blossomed into a fullblown battle when both leaders wanted Frodo's mithril shirt, and the Orcs ended up killing each other. We shall use the same strategy." Here, Tinwe paused, pointing at the camp. Faelon's eyes looked in the direction she indicated, waiting for her to continue. "See, there are distinct divisions among the Orcs there. Without Sauron and the Nazgul to control them, they have broken off into groups to follow the strongest among them. We just need to get them riled up so they will kill each other. That way we can pick them off from a distance without them being aware of it."

"Sounds like a good plan, but how do you intend to get them fighting?"

Tinwe wasn't sure. She kept scanning the Orc camp for something that would be valuable enough to fight over. Nothing stood out. She bit her lip, eyes darting back and forth frantically, looking for something that would instigate a riot.

"You may not need to do much. Look."

Tinwe looked in the direction Faelon indicated, and saw two Orcs arguing. One was distinctly smaller, but had a mean look that hinted at a dark intelligence about him.

"Stay here," Faelon said, pulling his dark cloak closer around him. "I'll start your feud for you." Before she could reply, he disappeared amongst the rocks and she could do nothing but watch and wait.

It didn't take long before the voices below reached a level where she could clearly hear everything that was said.

"I don't care 'ow smart you think you are," the larger one said, glaring down at the second Orc. "I ain't yer motha. Cook yer own food, ya lazy weasel."

"What makes you think you can talk ta me like that?" the other said in a weazy voice. "I am the leader 'round here."

"Well I think it's about time weez got a new leader," the first Orc said, standing up to his full height, towering over the second.

"Oh yeah? You think you can rally enough men 'round you to take on me and my boys?"

"Yer always hiddin' behind your stupid guards. You couldn't take me in a real fight."

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" the second one sneered. The first one just clenched his fists, glaring down at his opponent, whose sneer grew. "That's what I thought. Yer all talk."

The first Orc turned to walk away, defeated, but he didn't get far before he was hit in the back of the head by a large stone.

"Why you little…" he said, turning back around and charging at the second Orc. The smaller Orc had started back towards his tent, but turned when he heard the other Orc coming towards him, catching sight of the larger Orc moments before the two collided, falling to the ground as both began to bite, kick, and punch the other, more Orcs coming closer to watch. Suddenly, another Orc punched another standing beside him, and in moments the entire camp had broken out into a brawl of Orcs shouting and screaming.

Tinwe knew it was her chance to do some real damage. The Orcs would be distracted fighting each other, but she had to ensure that their numbers would take a severe blow or it would all be for nothing. Creeping closer to the camp, she found a large boulder to crouch behind, and there she got to work. In moments, she had an arrow notched to her bow, and was lighting an oil-soaked piece of twine attached to the shaft. As a spark lit the twine and began to burn, she stood up and fired the arrow into the middle of the camp, where it hit a tent that immediately went up in flames. Satisfied, she began firing more fire arrows into the camp, her satisfaction growing as the angry shouts turned to screams of pain.

Tiwne moved positions to avoid being discovered, trying to decide if she wanted to enter the fray or stay hidden. She was just about to break cover when Faelon suddenly appeared at her side.

"The camp is in chaos. We should leave before we tempt fate more and we are discovered."

"I can't," Tinwe said, steeling herself for the task she was about to undertake. "I came here for more than just revenge."

"Why else would you risk your life coming here?"

"I need to see if any of the gifts from the nomads survived."

"Why? It is not worth your life."

"Just cover me," Tinwe said, not giving him the chance to argue further as she stepped out of her hiding place and dashed towards the closest tent.

"If we get out of this," Faelon muttered to himself. "I am going to need a vacation. At least from Tinwe."

* * *

Legolas slowed Arod as they approached the pass. He hesitated, not sure if he wanted to risk alerting Orcs on patrol in the pass by riding in, or to go on foot and hope that Tinwe and Faelon were not already captured or killed. Before he could decide, however, one of his companions spoke up.

"Look, my Lord."

Legolas glanced in the direction the elf indicated, and was surprised to see three horses galloping towards them. He rode forward quickly, recognizing Alagos instantly.

He dismounted and ran forward as the horses stopped in front of him. Tinwe dismounted as well, and as soon as he reached her he took her into his arms, grateful to see that she was unharmed.

"What were you thinking?" he said after his heartrate returned to normal. He took a step back so he could look down at Tinwe. Faelon had ridden towards the rest of the elves, leaving Tinwe and Legolas to talk alone.

"I could not be at peace while I knew the filthy Orcs that took our baby away still lived," Tinwe said, her jaw set as she looked up at him, refusing to back down. "I needed this. I needed closure."

"You could have told me. You didn't need to do this alone."

"You would never have let me go if you had known. Besides, I needed to know if I was still capable of defending myself."

"Whatever you told yourself, this was extremely foolish, Tinwe. It is a good thing Faelon saw you riding by and was able to follow."

"I could have done this without Faelon's help," Tinwe said stiffly. "I could have managed on my own."

"You are my wife, Tinwe. The point is that you no longer have to do things on your own. Do you realize how much it hurts to have you not confide in me, especially something this important? How do you think I would have felt is something had happened to you and we had no idea where you had gone?" He paused here, looking down at her, eyes full of sadness. He took a slow breath before continuing. "You are not the only one who has suffered, _melamin_."

To Legolas's surprise, Tinwe did not respond with defiant, aggressive words. Instead, he saw her face fall, and tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"I know Legolas," she said softly, looking down at her feet. "I know I have not made this easy for you, and I have not been supportive of you, when all you have done is take care of my needs and wishes. I have been so selfish lately…" At this, Tinwe's voice broke, her tears falling down her cheeks as Legolas pulled her to his chest. Taking a deep, ragged breath, Tinwe kept going. "I only cared about my own misery and revenge. That's why I had to go into Mordor. I had to end my selfishness in the only way I knew how."

Tinwe broke away from Legolas, taking his hand and leading him towards the second horse. To Legolas's surprise, it was the mare they had received from the nomads, though she looked tired and ragged after the months she had spent among the Orcs. It was amazing that she was still alive at all. On her back was a satchel, which Tinwe opened slowly, pulling out a small, leather bound book.

"It's from Chief Darweal and his family. It is a book of stories from their lore. The Orcs may have taken the metal gifts to melt down and anything else they saw as valuable, but there were still some gifts that were largely undamaged. I couldn't leave them for those monsters to have. These gifts were for our baby. And someday, they will belong to another child, whether it is ours or someone else's. The spirit of our son will live on in the pages of this book."

"Tinwe," Legolas said softly, running his fingers through her hair. "You don't need possessions to remember the child we lost. In you, I see the spirit of a child in your eyes. Your joy will always echo that which is in the heart of every child. When I look at you, I can still see the child that you were when we met, and I know that our son would have had the same innocent wonder in his eyes as I see in yours. As long as we remember in our hearts, and as long as you continue to be you, Amanhen's spirit will remain."

Tinwe's tears continued to fall as Legolas bent forward and kissed her lips softly. He could feel the sorrow being exorcized from her body as he held her. He knew that soon, she would find peace.


	37. Epilogue

_Here it is, the final installment of _I Keep Looking For Something More! _Please go to the last page after you're done for some housekeeping notes and a note about prequels/sequels. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Breigel! Where are you?! It's not funny anymore!"

The young elf scowled darkly as he searched the gardens one more time as his stomach rumbled loudly. It was getting dark, and they were already late for dinner. He was supposed to keep an on eye on Breigel, but it was an impossible task. Fed up, he stopped, crossing his arms.

"Fine! You stay here. I'm going to get dinner." He made to turn around, but ended up bumping into someone instead.

"Saelhir, did you lose my daughter again?" Saelhir looked down guiltily, shuffling his feet.

"I'm sorry, my Lady. She wanted to play hide-and-seek. I've looked everywhere for her! I don't know where she's gone."

"It isn't your fault," Lady Tinwe said, a small smile gracing her features as she saw a tree move ever so slightly out of the corner of her eye. "Her father trained her a little too well, I think. Breigel, would you please come down. It is time for dinner."

"Coming _nana_," a quiet voice called back. Saelhir looked around and glared at the little elleth as she climbed down out of a tree a few paces away.

"I told you climbing trees was cheating!" Saelhir said, his face screwed up in a pout as Briegel came skipping over to them, her emerald eyes twinkling and her blond hair dancing behind her.

"But I like climbing," Breigel said, a mischievous smile on her face as she looked up at the older boy. "Just because _you're _afraid doesn't mean I am."

"I'm not afraid!" Saelhir countered. "Gelfaer and I climb trees all the time."

"Not tall ones like me," Breigel said as Tinwe ushered the arguing elflings towards the dining hall. "You only climb the little easy ones."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"That's enough, you too," Tinwe said patiently as they entered the hall. "You can argue about this again later. Saelhir, your father was looking for you, so you best go find him. If you want to sit with us after you speak with him you may."

"Okay," Saelhir said, giving Breigel one more nasty look before disappearing into the throng of elves, searching for his parents. Breigel ran off in the opposite direction. As she approached one of the tables, she leapt up gleefully, wrapping her arms around the neck of one of the seated elves.

"_Ada! _Guess what I did today?!"

"What did you do today my little cherub?" Legolas said with a smile, prying the little elleth off of him and setting her down on the bench.

"I climbed the highest tree in the garden and beat Saelhir at hide-and-seek!"

"The highest tree, hmm? Did you go all the way to the top?"

"All the way up! Saelhir's too scared to find me up there!"

"Just you wait. Soon Saelhir is going to be racing you up those trees. Where is he, anyway?"

"Thorontur wanted to see him," Tinwe explained, sitting on the other side of Breigel. "He may turn up here shortly."

Sure enough, Saelhir soon appeared at Tinwe's elbow, so the elleth was obliged to slide over so he could squeeze in between Breigel and herself.

"Did you get in trouble?" Breigel asked, sounding genuinely concerned for her friend, all thoughts of the early argument gone.

"No, _ada_ just wanted to tell me that we are going to Minas Tirith in the morning. So I can't go fishing with you tomorrow."

"Aww, why do you have to go to Minas Tirith?"

"_Ada_ volunteered to help with the coronation, and Gelfaer was going anyway to help Lord Eldarion. We are staying in Minas Tirith until the coronation."

"That's over a week away!" Breigel exclaimed, distressed to hear that her friend was going to be gone for so long. "What am I going to do while you're gone?"

"Don't worry," Legolas said, running his fingers through his daughter's hair. "We will be in Minas Tirith soon enough. We just have to wait until your grandfather gets here."

"When will he be here?"

"In three days if all goes well," Legolas said with a smile, kissing the little elleth's forehead.

* * *

Legolas and Tinwe were woken abruptly three days later as Breigel launched herself at them shortly after dawn.

"They're here! They're here!" she cried, shaking Legolas's arm roughly. "Wake up!"

"Alright, we're up, you little monster," Tinwe said, sitting up with a yawn. "Go get dressed so we can greet them."

Breigel raced off into the other room, leaving Tinwe and Legolas to dress as quickly as possible before they were attacked once more and dragged out to see the new arrivals.

Several minutes later, Legolas and Tinwe descended the steps after Breigel, who raced down them towards the parade of horses entering the village.

"Grandpapa! Grandpapa!" she called gleefully, weaving in between the horses. The riders carefully avoided her as she made for the tall white horse right in the middle.

"Breigel! _Sellnin!_ Look how big you are!" King Thranduil dismounted as his granddaughter rushed towards him, enormous smiles on both their faces. She laughed as she flung herself into his arms, letting him pick her up and spin her around before putting her back on solid ground. "How old are you now? Twenty?"

"Grandpapa! I am only six and a half!" Briegel replied, exasperated.

"No, that's not right. You must be older than that. Just look how big you are next to Nimlu." Thranduil picked up Breigel again, this time putting her in the saddle. "I bet you can ride him all by yourself. Especially if you take after your mother."

"Nana doesn't let me ride by myself yet. She's afraid I will be really good at riding and she will never be able to find me."

"Is that so?" Thranduil said with a laugh, leading Nimlu forward as the rest of the riders disbanded. "Are you sure it isn't just to keep you nice and safe?"

"No, she is right," Tinwe said as Thranduil and Breigel drew closer. "I think she has far too much talent for her own good. She would be galloping all the way to the Glittering Caves by herself if I let her ride."

"Is Gimli coming soon, Ada?" Breigel asked, distracted by the mention of caves she loved. "He hasn't visited in _ages_."

"He is very old, _melamin_. It isn't as easy for him to travel as it used to be. But he will be here soon, don't worry."

"How are you both?" Thranduil asked, hugging both Tinwe and Legolas. "I know Arwen's death was hard on both of you."

"We were well prepared for both her death and Aragorn's," Tinwe said with a sad smile. "They will be missed, but they spent many happy years together and that is what matters. And Eldarion is more than ready to take the throne. I believe he will make an excellent king."

"That is good. I'm glad that there will be a worthy steward to watch over Middle Earth once we are gone. I never meant to stay as long as I did."

"I know _naneth _will be extremely happy to see us once more," Legolas said with a smile. "She has been alone in the West for far too long."

"Indeed she has," Thranduil said pensively. "But let us focus on the now first. There is still plenty to prepare before we depart."

* * *

"Grandpapa! Look at me!" Thranduil smiled up at his granddaughter as she sat on a tree branch thirty feet in the air, swinging her bare feet back and forth happily as they dangled below her.

"Aren't you the little squirrel, climbing so high like that? You better be careful or your mother will have to climb up there and get you."

"Nana doesn't climb trees, silly," Breigel said as if the idea was absurd. "She's a lady."

"That sounds almost like a challenge," Thranduil said, his eyes shifting to Tinwe with a mischievous sparkle in them. "I think Breigel needs a climbing lesson."

"Hmm, I think so," Tinwe said, crossing her arms as she looked up at the little elleth in the tree. "I can't have my daughter thinking I can't do things just because I'm 'a lady' as she put it."

Tinwe had once again adopted her domestic personality after having Breigel, but that didn't mean she had lost her strength and agility. After the loss of her son, she made sure to train several times a week. She just made sure that Breigel wasn't around so the precocious child wouldn't take it upon herself to try and learn sword fighting. Despite this, Tinwe could not let this challenge go unmet. She deftly leapt up and grabbed the lowest branch, swinging herself up onto it and proceeding gracefully up to where her daughter sat, reaching the branch parallel to the one Breigel occupied in a matter of moments. The little elfling's eyes grew wide as she stared at her mother.

"How'd you do that?"

"Years of practice," Tinwe replied with a smile. "Once you are older I'll tell you all the stories of my adventures, but right now we need to be getting down. I can see the dwarves are entering the village."

"Gimli's here!" Breigel said happily, starting down the tree. Tinwe gave the girl a head start, before descending just as gracefully as she had ascended, landing lightly on the ground as she watched Breigel climb down the last few meters.

"I warned you," Thranduil said, grinning as his granddaughter jumped down next to him. "You can't escape your mother."

"I know, I know," Breigel said with a sigh. "But we have to go see Gimli now!"

"Ah yes, the dwarf," Thranduil said, his mind drifting back to years ago. "Well, let us not keep him waiting. I'm sure he will want to see you, my dear."

Tinwe and Thranduil watched as Breigel disappeared ahead of them, off to find her father's best friend.

"She is growing more like you every day," Thranduil said with a smile, offering his arm to Tinwe. She returned his smile and took his proffered arm as they walked slowly towards the village center.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Tinwe said with a sigh. "Thankfully, she will be safe in the Undying Lands. She won't be able to wander off recklessly like I did."

"I find it amusing how your opinions on the subject have changed since her birth. Just a few decades ago I recall you telling me you wished to go back East again."

"I would have liked to see Wealdul one more time," she replied, referring to the grandson of her first friend in the East. "He reminded me so much of his grandfather. It is one thing to risk my own life. It is altogether unthinkable to risk another child's life."

"You still think of it often?" Thranduil asked softly, putting his free hand over the one Tinwe had on his arm.

"Every day. I look at Breigel and wonder what it would be like if she had a brother to play with. I am glad she has Saelhir, and he is basically family, but he is not blood."

"I don't expect those scars will every truly heal," Thranduil said as the pair came closer to the village center. "But you don't know how grateful I am that you have Breigel. Not just because I wanted grandchildren, but because I can see how much happier you have become since she entered your life."

"She is truly a blessing, though I frequently forget that when I have to deal with her wild antics."

"I can only imagine," Thranduil said, smiling as he caught sight of Breigel trying to help as several dwarves propped up Gimli as the ancient dwarf climbed out of a wagon.

"Is that Breigel?" Gimli wheezed, squinting at the elleth and stroking his gray beard as he leaned heavily on a thick wooden cane. "Goodness, you are almost as tall as me."

"I have grown two inches since we last visited the Glittering Caves," Breigel said gleefully. "Did you bring me anything?"

"Breigel! Leave Gimli alone," Legolas said, appearing from the direction of the Anduin. He approached the old dwarf with a smile on his face. "How are you my friend?"

"I feel like every bone in my body is aching, but it feels good to be back here. And to see my favorite elfling again. Come here, my dear." Breigel eagerly drew closer to him as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. She peered closely at it as he unfolded the cloth square, revealing a tiny white stone box decorated with precious gems.

"My hands haven't lost all their skill yet," Gimli said, holding out the box for Breigel. "Consider this an early birthday present. It's carved from stone found in the Caves."

"Wow, thank you Gimli!" Breigel said taking it from him and examining it closely. "Look at the details, Nana!"

"It is beautiful," Tinwe said, bending down to look at it. The sides had delicately carved images of dwarves and elves working together in harmony.

"And how have you been, my lady?" Gimli asked, looking up at her. "Busy keeping this one in line?"

"Both her and her father," Tinwe laughed, resting her hand lightly on top of Gimli's wrinkled one as it gripped the cane tightly. "I rarely get a moment's peace between the two of them."

"As it should be," Gimli said, allowing himself to be led towards the cottage he and his kin occupied whenever they came to visit. It had last been used one year ago, when Gimli had come to Gondor for Aragorn's funeral.

"We will be gone for a few days, my friend," Legolas said, walking beside Gimli as he hobbled forward on his own, refusing offers of assistance. "We will be going to Minas Tirith for Eldarion's coronation. Everything is ready, so we should be able to sail as soon as we return."

"I look forward to it. It will be worth all that blasted sea travel to see Lady Galadriel one last time before my death."

"I do hope that is a long way off," Legolas replied with a smile. "But I am sure Lady Galadriel will be pleased to see you as well." Gimli grunted, his fingers reaching for the locket around his neck, which still held the three hairs Galadriel had given him all those years ago.

"I think I am going to take a nap after all that travel. Wake me up when you get back from Minas Tirith."

"Very well," Legolas said, amused. "We will be back soon."

* * *

The elves returned from Minas Tirith three days later following the crowning of King Eldarion. There were not many elves left in the Ithilien, as most had already left for the West, but three ships had been built to ferry those that remained into the Undying Lands.

"Saelhir, wait up!" Breigel called as she ran after her friend as he made for his brother Gelfaer, who was busy helping his father with last minute preparations.

"I can't believe we are all together again," Tinwe said with a smile, looking around at all her friends who were gathered on the docks as she held her husband's arm. Elladan was there with his wife and their young daughter, Merilwen, as was Elohir, along Tinwe's parents. King Thranduil was talking with Thorontur and Icaria, smiling as Gelfaer tried to get Saelhir and Briegel to stop arguing. Gimli sat comfortably on a bench, talking with his kin as he waiting to board the ship. Balamaethor, Raina, and Erynion greeted Tinwe and Legolas as they approached.

"Your father is hiding his excitement well, Legolas," Balamaethor said with a smile. "He has waited far too long to join your mother in the West."

"I am glad they will finally be together again. I too miss her, but I know it was particularly hard on my father when she left."

"Did you ever meet the Queen, Tinwe?" Raina asked, eyes shifting to the other elleth.

"Once, when I was very young, though I doubt she would remember me."

"Queen Ellissiel doesn't forget people. She will remember you, no matter how long ago it was," Raina said as Balamaethor nodded. "I too will be glad to see her again."

Their conversation was interrupted by a high pitched scream. The elves looked around to see Breigel running towards the most recent arrival, launching herself at him happily.

"Faelon! You've been gone for _ages!_ I missed you!"

"I am sorry, El. I had a lot to do before leaving," he said with a broad grin on his face as he picked her up in an enormous hug. "Have you been behaving yourself in my absence?"

"I have been practicing climbing," she said, ignoring the question. "You should see me climb to the top of the tallest tree in the garden."

"You're just going to have to show me by climbing up to the crow's-nest once we are out at sea," he said smile still on his face as he carried Breigel towards their parents. "Since you ignored my question, I guess I'll have to ask your mother how you have been behaving."

"Dreadfully," Tinwe said seriously, though her eyes were full of mischief. "Impossible child she is. More than once I had to lock her in her room to keep her from getting into trouble while you were gone."

"Not true!" Breigel said, a look of horror on her face that her mother would fib about this. "I was good! Honest!"

"Well I hope you were, or I won't be able to give you your present."

"A present?! What present?"

"I don't know, do you think she deserves a present, Tinwe? Legolas?"

"She's been fairly good the last week, so I guess she can have a gift," Legolas said, smiling at his daughter, who grinned broadly as she wrapped her arms tighter around Faelon's neck in excitement.

"I think if she gets any more gifts she's going to turn into a spoiled rotten child," Tinwe said with thinly-veiled humor. "She already got a gift from Gimli a few days ago, and Eldarion gave her a knife yesterday, though she won't be getting that for a couple more years. I'd like her to make it at least a decade before she loses a finger."

"Well I didn't get you a knife, but I think you'll like this," Faelon said to Breigel as he started carrying her away. "Your mother might not be so thrilled though."

"It is easy to see who her favorite is," Tinwe said with a smile as the little elleth began chattering excitedly in Faelon's ear.

"She is his favorite too," Balamaethor said, watching his son put down his companion before letting her climb onto his back as they continued away from the group. "I was talking to him the other day and he was wondering if you would let him give her sword fighting lessons. He thought perhaps you would rather do it, Tinwe."

"I think she would be more willing to learn from Faelon, but we have a few years before we need to worry about that. I have no doubt someday soon she will come begging to have a sword."

"She is too much like Tinwe sometimes," Legolas said, kissing his wife's fingers. "In a few years she will be beating Saelhir senseless with a wooden practice sword."

"Poor Saelhir," Raina said, watching the young elf quizzing his older brother about the ship.

"He'll be alright," Tinwe said, her eyes also on him. "I'm giving him a head start so he's ready for when Breigel starts her lessons." This made Raina and Balamaethor laugh.

"I think it is time we left," Thranduil said, appearing next to Legolas and putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Eager to leave, are you?" Balamaethor asked, smiling at the King.

"Is it that obvious?" Thranduil asked cheerfully. "Come, Legolas, I will help you with your dwarf friend. He looks too comfortable to leave."

"Don't let it fool you; he is as eager to leave as you. Probably more so, considering he has only a little time left in which to see Lady Galadriel before he dies."

"Fair enough," Thranduil said, walking with his son towards Gimli, who looked half asleep.

"Nana! Look what Faelon got me!" Tinwe stopped and watched her daughter skipping towards her.

"Oh no, Faelon, you didn't."

"I couldn't help myself, Tinwe. Legolas said you might not approve."

"You knew about this?" she asked, turning to glare at her husband as he was helping Gimli up the ramp.

"Well it isn't a sword," Legolas said in response, smiling back at Tinwe. The elleth sighed, looking around at her daughter, who was now standing at her feet with a bow that was bigger than she was, and a quiver of arrows on her back.

"You must be the tiniest archer I have ever seen," Tinwe said, unable to hold back a smile at the look of delight on Breigel's face. "Alright, you can keep it, but you are not allowed to use it on the ship. Wait until we get to Aman."

"Aww," Breigel said dejectedly, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. Faelon knelt down beside her and whispered something in the elleth's ear, making her perk up excitedly, before racing up the ramp, squeezing past Thranduil as he helped Gimli onto the ship.

"What did you tell her?" Tinwe asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Faelon said innocently. "I just may have pointed out that she can use the time on the ship to practice climbing instead."

"She's going to fall into the sea, isn't she?" Tinwe said heavily, shaking her head. "You're the instigator, Faelon, so you better keep an eye on her."

"I will Tinwe," he said with a laugh, hugging her shoulders before heading up the ramp.

Tinwe sighed again, looking behind her at the Ithilien. She'd seen all the corners of Middle Earth in the 2000 plus years she had spent here. Once again, she wished she could have gone south one more time, to see the great forests there. And to go back into the East. But as she turned to go up the ramp, she saw her daughter halfway to the crow's-nest, and her husband directing traffic as they prepared to depart. She had seen a lot over the years, but nothing brought her as much happiness as being with Legolas and Breigel. Tinwe stepped onto the ramp and climbed up onto the ship, ready for her next adventure.

* * *

_Thanks everyone for sticking it out with me! I hope you enjoyed this story, which took me 4 years to write (!). As I said, I have a note at the end about my other stories, including a prequel that is essentially done so I will begin posting it shortly. I would love to hear from you all, so please send your final reviews!_


	38. Author's Note

Once again, thank you to all my faithful readers! I am so glad so many of you have stuck it out this long and I am particularly grateful for all the reviews. I know my writing has changed a lot in the last four years, I hope for the better.

As I said, I am almost finished with a prequel about Legolas's parents. I am pretty happy with it, though it has a different tone to this one. Less action and adventure, more romance. I will hopefully post the first chapter in the next few weeks. I don't like the way I originally wrote the opening, so I may do some rewrites first.

I am also considering writing another sequel/prequel about any of my other original characters (or even one of Tolkien's other elves if I get inspired) if you all would like one. I thought about writing about Breigel in Aman, but I wasn't sure who I would pair her with. I briefly thought about Faelon, since he deserves some love, but it struck me as very Twilight-esque, so I wanted your opinions first. I can also just write an adventure story if you are tired of romance (I know I get that way sometimes). Until I make a note on my homepage that I am writing another one, feel free to share your ideas. It may be quite a while before it happens, but I am interested in keeping the saga going.

On a related note, I started a blog recently where I am posting short stories to test out my writing style on a wider ranger of readers. I hope to get started writing a novel in the near future, so I want to see what works and what doesn't. I would love your support and input. If you like my writing and want to follow me on a more regular (hopefully) venue, check out my blog on . I will write as regularly as I can, but I am out of college now and writing for a couple websites, so I am pretty busy considering I don't have a "real" job.

Thanks again to everyone who stuck through this long, including this rather random rant at the end (sorry for the alliteration there). To quote the illustrious Bill and Ted, "Be excellent to each other, and party on dudes!"

~ArabianNights18


End file.
